Winter War: An OC Tale
by Useli
Summary: The Winter War and the events leading up to it through the eyes of an OC, Daisuke Arata, and his arrogant, angelic Zanpakuto, Tenshi. Plenty of canon cameos and eventual Harribel x OC pairing.
1. Introductions All Around

"Normal"

'_Inner Thoughts_'

'**_Zanpakuto_**'

_This is just something I had floating around in my head and thought I might put to paper...erm, you know what I mean. As always, constructive comments are welcome, but if you're gonna flame I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself. Thank you and enjoy._

* * *

'**_They're making you weak, boy._**'

Daisuke Arata ignores the voice in his mind. The man walks calmly through the streets of the Rukon, heading back to the Seireite after his final day of patrols for any Hollow's that may have slipped into the Soul Society. Night has settled across the area and the souls have returned to their homes to rest, leaving Daisuke the only one on the roads.

Normally, groups of Shinigami were assigned to patrol a certain area of the Rukon...normally, anyway. Daisuke prefers the silence of a lone patrol to the company of a group, always has. Captain Ukitake understands this, and most often allows him to carry out such simple things on his own. He felt honored that the Captain allowed him to do so unsupervised.

'_**Don't you ignore me, whelp. You are a thousand years too young to act so arrogantly in the face of my strength.**_' Daisuke squeezes the white wrapped tsuka of his Zanpakuto a bit tighter in response. A hundred and fifty years. A hundred and fifty years and his Zanpakuto, Tenshi, stills regards him with such a cold attitude. His own Zanpakuto, someone he is supposed to rely upon. '**_Oh, forgive me. _****_Perhaps you'd like it if I were to hand hold_ _you instead?_**'

Still, he doesn't respond to her ranting. It was a normal occurrence, one that had been plaguing him since graduating from the Academy. At first, he had desired nothing more then to speak with his Zanpakuto...now he couldn't figure out how to shut her up! For the entire hundred and fifty years since his graduating at the bottom of the class, he has dedicated his every free moment to training, in secret. But it is never enough for Tenshi.

As always, she demands he practice longer and harder each day. That was was led to his discovery of Shikai, and one-hundred and forty years later, Bankai. Now what time he has is spent perfecting it in secret. '_**Perfecting? You call your sloppy foot-work and slow reactions perfecting? You seem to be slowly** _unlearning **how to wield my Bankai, boy.**'

Daisuke grips the tsuka of his irritating Zanpakuto tighter in response. '_**You should cease your fraternizing with those imbeciles in your Division and focus your attention on more** **practical pursuits.**_' He rolls his eyes on response. '_**Don't you roll your eyes at**_ me_**, whelp. Don't forget that it was**_ you _**who called to**_ me_**, not the other way around.**_'

'_I remember,_' replies Daisuke, slowly coming to a stop in the middle of the street. He adjusts his Zanpakuto a bit and slowly glances in the direction of the Spiritual Pressure. "_Now_ you decide to show yourself. Figures." A Hollow slowly emerges from the shadows between two buildings, a scar from Tenshi marring the white mask. It had been lucky enough to avoid the full brunt attack at the time and chose to flee.

Daisuke had tracked the Hollow through the Rukon for nearly the entire length of his six week patrol, slaying several others in the process. Now it was back for it's revenge, it seems. '_**Slaughter that filthy creature. It isn't worthy to stand in our presence, boy.**_' Daisuke might have argued this point for anyone or anything other then a Hollow, especially given there were _very_ few people...actually, there is _no one_ that Tenshi views as worthy of standing in her presence.

The Hollow hisses, low and dangerous as it creeps out of the shadows further and he grips the tsuka of his Zanpakuto in preparation. Daisuke turns and starts towards it with even steps, a smile appearing on his face as he does so. The Hollow howls and raises one clawed hand, intending to crush him. Daisuke draws his Zanpakuto passing with a fast Shunpo and appearing behind the Hollow.

Black blood taints the silver blade of Tenshi and a dark pleasure radiates from Tenshi. Daisuke cleans the blade with a single flick of his wrist as the Hollow is purified and returns Tenshi to her glossy black saya. "Knew I would get that thing, Tenshi."

'**_You should have kept up your pursuit regardless, boy._**'

'_I got the job done, right?_' A snort sounds in his head and he turns towards the Seireite, continuing his walk. Far in the distance his goal looms and a sigh sounds from Daisuke as he stares at it. It was going to be a long night of walking before he reaches the Thirteenth Division barracks. He finds himself wishing that Tenshi would simply leave him be for a while and not intrude upon-

'**_Leave you alone, boy? If I were to leave you alone you would be knee deep in trouble right beside those two imbeciles-_**'

'_They aren't imbeciles, Tenshi._' She scoffs in response, and he can almost see her disapproving and cold gaze on him as she does so. '_You don't approve?_'

'**_If it were up to you, then you'd spend all your time drinking and screwing around with them._**' A slight smile curves his lips in response. '_**I thought as much. With the War looming **__**you should spend your days and nights training,**_ not **_getting sloppy drunk, whelp! They are a distraction at_** best_**!**_' His expression sombers as a result. The Winter War is drawing closer and closer.

'_They're not distractions, Tenshi. Stop being a pain in my ass!_' Daisuke stops walking and in front of him appears a winged figure, a woman wearing white. Her golden eyes burn with such intensity from under her white hood that his breath feels trapped in his chest, his muscles are paralyzed. She wears a white hooded vest and white pants with white boots.

The only black on her entire form is the set of prayer beads wrapped around her right wrist, with a single white feather hanging from it. This is Tenshi, his own Zanpakuto. She approaches, white wings flexing skyward to add to her intimidating, and commanding appearance. She draws closer to Daisuke, stopping inches from him. Her wings flex around to surround him, the feathers giving off an incredible amount of heat in the cool air of the night. '**_You have guts to insult me, whelp._**' A small smile curves her features. '_**Perhaps there is hope for you to master my Bankai after all, boy.**_'

"Bankai...yeah." Hearing a soft movement to his left he looks over, hand going to the tsuka of Tenshi by reflex. A little girl stands there, looking ragged and worn down as she stares at Daisuke. It wasn't at all uncommon to find homeless souls in the outer Rukon districts as sad a fact as it seemed. In fact, Daisuke had himself come from the 80th North Rukon district.

Daisuke slowly releases the white tsuka of Tenshi, still staring at the little girl who stares right back. The look in her eyes...he imagines it is the same he had given Captain Ukitake all those years ago as a child. '**_Captain Ukitake...I remember. How differently things would have turned out if he had not encouraged you to go to the academy._**' Sparing that only a single moment of thought, Daisuke slowly approaches the girl.

She doesn't retreat, she seems completely frozen by the strength of his Spiritual Pressure, which he lowers to near nothing to alleviate the problem. He could recall the first time he had gotten a small taste of a powerful Spiritual Pressure, which had belonged to Captain Ukitake. It was enough to render him nearly unconscious at the time, leaving him lying on the ground in fear.

Regaining some sense of herself, she takes a step back and Daisuke pauses a few feet away, kneeling down as he does so. "Here." He produces from under his kosode a few tightly wrapped rice-balls, bought the same morning. "It's not much, but..." The girl doesn't move from her spot. "You aren't hungry?" She responds with a shake of her head and then flushes bright red when her stomach growls loudly. "Eh-heh. Guess your stomach doesn't lie. Take it."

After a few moments she takes the rice-balls from him and Daisuke offers a reassuring smile. "Thank you," mutters the girl, immediately digging into the meal.

"If you're hungry...then you have some Spiritual Pressure." He's silent for a moment. "Where are your parents, girl? Why are they letting you run around here late at night? It's dangerous you know."

"I don't have any," replies the girl, her mouth full and rice sticking to her cheeks.

"That so...me either. You should go home."

"I don't have a home." Daisuke sighs a bit and slowly removes Tenshi from his obi at his left hip. He lets his Zanpakuto fall against the side of his left knee and then his neck as he thinks. The girl finishes off the last of the rice-balls with record speed and he chuckles a bit.

"Still hungry?" She nods and he produces a small pouch of candy from within the folds of his kosode. "Here, girl. Some desert." She eyes him suspiciously for a moment and he cocks his head, several strands shaggy ebony hair shifting into his eyes as he does so. "What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I know what it feels like to go without a proper meal." The girl takes the candy without another thought and then looks at Daisuke, then his Zanpakuto. He follows her line of sight to Tenshi. She regards the weapon with both awe and curiosity, the same way he had years ago. "What? My Zanpakuto?"

'_**Don't you**_ dare **_let that filthy little girl touch me!'_** screams Tenshi into his head, causing the man to smile a bit. After a moment he slowly stands and returns Tenshi to his left hip where she belongs and produces a final gift for the girl. He gives her several coins and motions in the direction he had come from.

"There should be an inn in that direction. That'll be enough for two nights and a meal. Go. Quickly." She stares up at him in amazement and then nods, running off in that direction without another word.

'_**What's gotten into you, boy? Why so generous?**_'

'_I can remember all those nights spent scraping and scrounging for a few scraps to keep me alive. She's just a child...if I can give her just a few days free from that, then I will, Tenshi. Captain Ukitake would have done the same in my place._'

'**_You're getting soft._**'

'_Yeah, maybe._' He begins his walking again, the Seireite still FAR away and the walk not getting any shorter with him stopping here and there. Regardless, it allows him some time to reflect on the past.

'**_You really do respect him, don't you, boy?_**' Daisuke sighs in annoyance. Among the many names she uses to refer him, 'boy' is her absolute favorite. It doesn't seem to matter that he can use Bankai or that he's one-hundred and seventy years old.

'_More then anyone I know. Even more then the Head Captain._'

'_**Wouldn't let anyone hear you say that out loud, boy. Might cause a few problems with those fools in First Division.**_' Daisuke nods in agreement, paying no mind to the 'fool' part of her words. Always insulting others, as though they were entirely beneath her...that was Tenshi. '_**They**_ are **_fools...of course, I could make an exception here or there. I do _****_appreciate someone who has a strong will and the know how to exert it._**'

'_You're referring to Head Captain Yamamoto?_'

'**_But of course. If you were more like_** him _**then perhaps you'd have mastered my Bankai by now, boy.**_'

'_...You're on the right path to finding yourself at the bottom of a_ very _deep lake, Tenshi. Keep on pushing._' That was his favorite threat and one had had used many times in the past.

'_**You'd best find a way to totally destroy me rather then do that, whelp! Because if you don't, you will experience such a nightmare of consequences that it will make the upcoming **__**Winter War look like a vacation!**_'

'_Is that right?_' challenges Daisuke, defiant smirk appearing in full force on his face. '_Well, I'm just dying to see that, Tenshi._'

'**_Don't tempt forces beyond your comprehension, boy,_**' replies Tenshi matter-of-factly. Of course that was her answer, it was always her answer to his challenges and he had a feeling that one day he might push her a bit too far and actually end up facing her...again. THAT wasn't a road he cared to go down again if he could help it. He could recall, with clarity, the numerous beatings given to him at the hands of Tenshi during his attempts to learn Bankai.

Hours pass and the moon has risen over head, bathing the Soul Society in it's beautiful silver glow. Silence has fallen between Tenshi and Daisuke, neither speaking with each other and simply basking in the other's presence. But as much as Tenshi pushes him, she is aware of Daisuke's limitations. '_**There,**_' finally speaks Tenshi, causing him to look around quickly. '**_Go to that Inn and get some rest before you fall asleep in the street._**'

'_I can keep going,_' counters Daisuke.

'**_And be useless for fighting in a few more hours when you exhaust yourself, boy. No. You need rest. Go. Now._**' A sigh escapes him and he approaches the Inn without another protest...

* * *

In the silence of her own world, Tenshi watches over her partner's sleeping form. Ever observant and calm, she remains at the ready to rouse him for combat should the need arise. The darkness of an endless and crumbling graveyard surrounds the angelic spirit, who stands on top of a large marble cross in silence. A soft wind blows through the world, the mist that floats almost dreamily across the ground swirling this way and that in a graceful dance.

The moonlight bathes the world in it's balmy glow, attempting in vain to assuage the sorrow that accompanies such a barren, life-less landscape at this. Again, the wind blows through the world, gently ruffling the white feathers of Tenshi's relaxed wings. It is enough to cause her golden eyes to open ever so slightly, and slowly drink in the familiar surroundings.

Yes, Daisuke could sleep peacefully with her to stand watch on through the darkness of the night, as she always has. He has, after all, earned an undisturbed rest...at least in her opinion. '**_Best he does it while he can,_**' Tenshi tells herself, watching him turn onto his side. A scar mars the pale skin of his left shoulder, a hold over from one of his many attempts to earn her Bankai.

He groans a bit in his sleep, turning onto his back and then onto his right side. It only took a moment to realize he was dreaming about the day he had earned his Bankai...

* * *

- Ten Years Ago -

It had taken time. More time then Tenshi would have liked for him to even _begin_ to grasp the concept of materializing her into the world around them and after that it was only for a few seconds at a time. No, he had struggled and worked hard for every little bit of progress until _finally_ he was able to hold the materialization long enough to actually challenge her. And now, they stand across from one another.

Blood streams from a cut above his left eye, his kosode is torn to shreds and falling away from his torso uselessly. He stands across from a pristeen Tenshi, only his blood marring her white vest in several places and weilding the o-katana that makes up his Shikai, Otsuge no Inori. Daisuke grips the now black and white tsuka a bit tighter as she stares at him.

His first fight with her had resulted in a merciless beating that had landed him in the Fourth Division barracks for more then two months. It was only Tenshi's pity that had spared him death. She has never believed in holding back during a fight, prefering to crush those who oppose her from the very beginning. They'd had countless fights since and had still never come close to besting her.

Her wings flex, now peppered with several black feathers to mimic the tsuka of Otsuge no Inori. With a single powerful beat she crosses the distance between the two and Daisuke reacts, turning to avoid her thrust. He brings the o-katana down towards her exposed neck, but she's _far_ too quick for such a slow attack. Tenshi turns, cutting a wide arc with the o-katana intending to slice his head clean off of his shoulders.

Daisuke Flash-Steps away, crashing to the ground several feet away with a loud grunt. He slides across the ground, throws his feet towards his head and tumbles out of the slide to his feet. "Is that all you're good for, whelp?" questions Tenshi. "Running away?" Blood streams down from a cut on the side of his neck. "You will never be worthy of Bankai if you don't stand and-"

Tenshi jerks her head back, putting distance between the two of them with a powerful beat of her wings and landing several yards away. A single split appears in the white hood covering her face, entirely insignificant when compared against what Daisuke had intended. "Impatient little brat, aren't you?"

"What's wrong? You always said my speed was my greatest asset. I'm just playing on my strengths, Tenshi."

"I see." A cruel smile appears on her Tenshi's face. "Perhaps I should play on _my_ strengths, then." Her eyes meet his and for all intents and purposes, times ceases to exist for Daisuke. Tenshi's reitasu is absolutely suffocating, more so then ever before as it attempts to choke the life out of him.

"Guh...nuh...!" Daisuke grits his teeth as he releases his own reiatsu to counter her deadly stare. "Unh...Rend!" Surprise registers on what little bit of Tenshi's face that's visible as the wave of golden energy races across the distance from the blade of Otsuge no Inori. The wave is split completely in two by a simple back hand from the Spirit.

"You-" She jerks her golden gaze down sharply at Daisuke, blade ready to cleave her from hip to shoulder with a single stroke. There's a loud 'crash' and a he recoils, the surprise of what had just happened completely taking over his expression. She blocked the attack with her _wing_, not a single feather out of place from the attack. "Foolish boy." She lunges and he jerks backwards, switching to defense immediately in the face of her overwhelming power.

Tenshi rains down an onslaught of blows, each hitting harder then the next as she pushes him harder and harder still. His palms are stinging, his arms feel weighted down with lead and his breathing is coming in gasps as he avoids or otherwise parry's each blow. '_C'mon, c'mon!_' Daisuke silently screams. '_Show me that..._' Tenshi draws her blade back and he lunges forward. "...**_opening_**!"

Rather then surprise as he has expected, she simply smirks bringing the blade down faster then he thought possible for her final strike. He whips Otsuge no Inori up to guard, the blades colliding with a loud 'crash' only inches from his face. "Foolishness." With a single arm she imparts enough physical strength to cause him to slide back across the loose soil of their battlefield. "Did you honestly believe I had an opening in my defense?"

"I was, unh...kinda hopin'!"

"You should never commit until you're sure you know for sure your opponent's defense is open, boy. Else you might be lured...in!" A powerful kick to the side cauess his body to arch at an unnatural angle before being thrown across the battlefield, tumbling cross the ground for several long yards before smashing through a large boulder. A small cloud of dust and rubble obscures Tenshi's vision, her golden eyes searching. "Get up, whelp...and come out to fight! Else you'll _never_ be worthy of my power!"

There's a soft ruffle of her feathers, as though the wind is shifting and she turns sharply. Her blade cuts a wide arc towards Daisuke's rib-cage, intending to slice him in half at the upperchest, while he aims for her neck. Time slows as their blades near and Tenshi prepares for his escape, plotting his next move...but he doesn't flee as his blade draws closer and closer still to her neck.

There's a single powerful beat of wings followed by a resounding explosion as Daisuke's attack collides not with Tenshi but with the earth, creating a rather large crater where she had been standing only moments ago. Golden energy crackles from Otsuge no Inori as though it's electified and Daisuke pants slightly, the prayer beads on his right hand slowly losing their golden glow.

Opposite him stands Tenshi, a shakey breath escaping her as she gazes at the male. Blood streams freely from a slash on her shoulder staining the left side of her vest crimson, but the wound is superficial at worst. "You were willing to throw your life away to land that attack..."

"I knew I was going to hit first, and besides-" Daisuke extracts Otsuge no Inori from the earth. "-wasn't it you who said that sometimes you have to take a hit to land one in return?" She narrows her golden eyes in response, a rather dark smile appearing on her face.

"...Finally." He narrows his eyes a bit. "After _all_ of these battles you-" Her sentence is left unfinished as Daisuke disappears from her view. Tenshi sharpens her senses, preparing for him. There's a ruffle of her feathers and she turns faster then before. "Too predicible!" But he isn't there, and the moment she senses his Spirital Pressure it's behind her again.

She glances over her shoulder before casting a wing out to use as a shield against his attack. Again he disappears, this time appearing to her right. "Rend!" Tenshi turns towards the wave of golden energy and splits it in two. His moves were becoming FAR too predictible to stand against her, and she raises her blade preparing to make him suffer as she casts her eyes down, only to be struck with a wave of energy from behind.

It casts her forward to the earth with a loud explosion following, and her blade flying out of her hand as a result. Tenshi actually spits up a mouthful of blood as a result and turns over moments before Daisuke lunges for her. His blade bites deep, pinning her to the earth below and skewering her heart perfectly only moments before she disappears in a blinding burst of light. Surprise is etched into every line of Daisuke's face.

"It seems I have been bested," sounds a voice from behind. He draws Otsuge no Inori free of the earth and turns to face Tenshi, standing on top of the blade she'd been weilding without so much as a single mark on her anymore. "I guess you have some talent after all...who would have thought that a whelp like you would have what it takes to beat me? You seem to constantly surprise me, boy." A tick mark appears at his temple.

"The loser doesn't get to taunt the winner, you know." She steps down from the blade and the weapon in Daisuke's hand disappears immediately, causing him to look down sharply and then back at Tenshi. "What in the hell do you think you're doing? I beat you, Tenshi!"

"Exactly." She motions towards the blade beside her. "Pick me up, boy." He approaches slowly, eyes never leaving Tenshi as he draws near and stops in front of the blade.

"Well?" Daisuke stares at Otsuge no Inori in front of him, the weapon as pristeen as ever. The young man grasps the black and white tsuka firmly, feeling a pulse of Spirital Pressure flow through him as Tenshi accepts his touch. She's behind him, wings flexing to wrap around him as he grips the tsuka.

"Now what?"

"Call my name. Only _you_ can, Daisuke." He feels the command, it swells in his soul, filling him with energy and life. "Say it..."

"Fall from the Heavens! Kurayami no Tenshi!" The release was instant, the effect more so as Tenshi completely disappears and the familiar weight of Otsuge no Inori follows suit. His golden reiatsu swirling around him in a violent torrent for only a moment before clearing to reveal a now healed Daisuke and Tenshi standing across from him.

'**_Very impressive._**' He looks at himself and then recalls Tenshi. He is dressed nearly the same except that _his_ clothes are all black. A black hooded vest, black pants and black boots. He glances over his shoulder at the now completely black tsuka of his Zanpakuto, Kurayami no Tenshi. The silver tsuba resembles Tenshi's wings, extended for flight in a complete circle. The o-katana is held to his back by a single black strap stretching across his chest. '**_Black is your color._**'

'_Hmm..._' Daisuke taps the tip of his boot against the soil, not liking just how loose they felt on his feet. '_...could have included some kind of lace, you know. I feel like these things are going to fall off if I run._'

'**_Stop your whining, boy._**' The youth looks up at her in response and flashes an apologetic smile from under his black hood. '_**With my Bankai, you'll be able to maxamize your speed. You'll surpass even Kuchiki in Flash-Step, and it helps to conceal your Spirital Pressure. Only the most experienced opponents will sense your Spirital Pressure.**_' Daisuke arches a brow and reaches back for his Zanpakuto, drawing it with remarkable ease.

'_I'm pretty stealthy now, huh? That kicks a little ass._'

'**_And stronger._**' He whistles in appreciation.

"Anything else?" His Bankai disappears completely and Tenshi appears standing across from him. "What is it?"

"It is not a toy, Daisuke." The actual use of his name holds more weight then he thought and he listens more fully. He watches as she removes the white feather from her prayer beads and holds it out to him. "Take this-" He reaches for it and she moves it back.

"What?"

"Know this...if you accept this, then you seal our fates. We are partners for all time...and I won't allow you to die peacefully as an old man, boy. We'll die on the battlefield and nowhere else, am I understood? The moment you turn and run from a fight is the moment I take my Bankai away from you." Daisuke is still for only a moment before taking it from her hand. The feather itself disappears a moment later. "We are bonded. From this day forward, we live or we die together, boy..."


	2. Return to the Thirteenth

- - Day Six - -

Early morning light through alley's and across roof-tops, attempting to illuminate the path that the lone Shinigami treads. The world begins to come alive around him as he walks...well, as alive as souls can be, anyway. Shops open and people begin to stir as the sun raises overhead and the seireitei grows bigger in the distance. Seven days of walking and he's getting closer.

He's left behind the outer Rukon for areas more familiar with and accepting of Shinigami. Children run and laugh, apparently finding Daisuke rather amusing as they do so. '_**Filthy little brats.**_'

'_They're just children._'

'**_They're pick-pockets and thieves. Don't lower your guard just because they're children, boy._**' Daisuke sighs a bit in response and continues his walking. '_**And another thing, stop and take a break for lunch before you tire yourself out and you become even more useless.**_'

'_It's only been a few hours, Tenshi. I think I can handle a little walk._'

'**_I wasn't asking what you_**think_,_**_ whelp._**' He sighs again and continues walking. '_**Don't you ignore me!**_'

'_Do you have any idea how difficult that would actually be?_' He can almost see the scowl on her face and he smirks a bit in response. '_I'll stop in a few more minutes, Tenshi. Just calm down._' A snort sounds in his head and he sighs. At least he'd avoided an argument with her...for now. True to his word, he stops at a small shop, the first one he encounters.

Daisuke enters and takes a seat at a small table by himself. He removes Tenshi from his obi at his hip and gently lays her down beside him. For the most part, the waitress seems rather at ease around him, accepting his order and delivering it several minutes later. '_**Don't over eat, boy, you'll put on weight.**_'

'_Thank you for the advice, I didn't know that._'

'**_Don't get smart with me, whelp. If you get fat you'll get slow, and you'll get dead. Am I speaking simply enough for you? Is it sinking in? Do you understand what I'm trying to say, boy?_**'

'_I didn't at first but thank you for explaining it._'

'**_That smart mouth is going to be the death of you one day, whelp! You'd better curb it before then!_**' Daisuke quietly eats his lunch, not paying much mind to anything else going on around him while he converses with Tenshi. That is, until a strange question causes him to give pause. '_**Do you remember the first time I spoke with you, boy?**_'

Daisuke pauses, staring down at the meal in front of him. '_I do. It was the night after my run in with a Hollow, and with Captain Ukitake. You didn't tell me your name then...you didn't even try._'

'**_You weren't even close to being able to handle that kind of power, boy._**'

'_Yeah, but ten years after I graduate from the academy? You wait that long, let me suffer that many beatings before you decide to speak with me again? Up to that point I wasn't even sure that you'd ever talk again._'

'**_You weren't ready. I'd have waited longer but you wouldn't have survived that Hollow's attack if I had, now would you? Your team-mates abandoned you, turn their backs and ran whilst you lay bleeding to death. They left you for dead, boy. But you seem to ignore that lesson...reliance breeds weakness._**'

'_I rely on you, Tenshi._' She is silent for several moments, and when she speaks her voice is soft as it was when she urged him to Shikai and Bankai for the first time.

'**_As you should. We are partners to end, Daisuke._**'

'_...You know, for being partners you insult me an awful lot._'

'**_All to keep you in line, boy. Now finish your meal and let's be on our way. I'm sick of this place._**' Daisuke smiles a bit in response and then nods softly. After finishing his meal he places some money on the table and slowly stands. After returning Tenshi to his hip where she belongs, he beings on the path back towards the seireitei once more...

- - Day Twelve - -

Days of traveling, more then a week an a half in total and finally he was back in the seireitei. The path to the Thirteenth Division is one that he can walk blind-folded, and before long it appears in the distance. Daisuke smiles as he draws closer and closer to the Division. It's noon by the time he enters the building, feeling right at home as he heads to Captain Ukitake's office.

He stops in front of the door and reaches up to knock on it, moments before it opens and Captain Kurotsuchi appears in the doorway. His smile disappears as he regards the man. "Well?" asks Captain Kurotsuchi. "Step aside, you fool!" After a moment he does just that and he steps out of Captain Ukitake's office, the man in question following.

"Oh, Daisuke," says Ukitake in way of greeting. "I'm glad you're returned. Please, step inside."

"Is everything alright, Captain Ukitake?" asks Daisuke, watching Kurotsuchi walking away. The two enter Ukitake's office and the sickly Captain takes a seat behind his desk with a sigh. "Captain?"

"Oh. Yes, everything is fine."

"...You're sure?" Ukitake laughs heartily and nods firmly.

"Positive." Daisuke nods. "Well, I'm glad you're back unharmed. Did you just return?"

"Yes, Captain. I'll begin my Division duties immediately."

"There's no rush, Daisuke. Take your time." Daisuke nods again.

"Yes, Captain." After a moment Daisuke glances back towards the door. Unable to sense any unfamiliar reiatsu he turns back towards Captain Ukitake. "If I may change the subject...how are you feeling today, Jushiro?"

"The same as always. Better then yesterday." Only in private does Daisuke refer to his Captain, his friend, by his first name. It seems that when Jushiro began looking out for him as a child, he never did stop. Not during his time in the academy and his many, many fights with the other students and twice with Instructors. He just kept bailing Daisuke out of trouble.

Though, after he graduated his first stop wasn't the Thirteenth Division but the Twelfth. That was where he met Kisuke Urahara, the man who taught him everything he knows about Shunpo, about concealing his Spiritual Pressure and fighting. He was his mentor, his first real friend when he thought he couldn't rely on anyone but himself and Tenshi. "That doesn't answer my question, Jushiro."

"I've been feeling much better lately." After a moment Jushiro chuckles. "You don't have to look after me. Unohana does a fine job of that, Daisuke." He nods in understanding.

"I apologize."

"Don't worry about it."

"I should be going, Jushiro. I've caused you to waste enough of your time." Jushiro smiles a bit.

"I don't consider time spent talking with a friend to be wasted, Daisuke." He nods again and then bows and turns towards the door. "And, Daisuke?" He turns to face Jushiro again.

"Yes?"

"I don't think I have to remind you but...make sure that you stay away from Captain Kurotsuchi. He never did get over that broken nose you gave him when you were in the Twelfth Division."

"That was over a century ago, Jushiro. You think he'd hold a grudge for that long?"

"You used to work closely with him, so you should already know the answer to _that_ question." Daisuke smirks a bit. "Just...make sure you don't end up on one of his tables, Daisuke."

"I have your permission to end his life, then, Jushiro?" Both men smile a bit in response. "I'll make sure that I don't cross paths with him if I can avoid it. But I'm also not going to go out of my way to avoid him. I've proved I can kick his ass before and I'll prove it again if he's feeling tough." Jushiro laughs heartily.

"You're in high spirits today, I see."

"Aren't I always, Jushiro?" The two laugh cheerfully.

"Oh! While I have you, I don't suppose I could ask a favor of you, could I?"

"Anything." Jushiro shuffles the papers on his desk this way and that for a moment before sighing and then digging through the drawers of his desk. With an 'Ah-ha' he produces a letter and holds it out to Daisuke, who approaches and takes it. "What's this?"

"Could you please take that to Captain Unohana? It's a request for more of my medicine. I'm almost out."

"Uhh...would that be such a good idea?" Truthfully, Daisuke hasn't been to the Fourth Division since his last drunken episode with Renji, Ichigo and Ikkaku. "I mean, Captain Unohana still seemed a little angry after what happened." Jushiro can't surpress his laughter at that and the young man scratches the back of his head with a chuckle. "Who'd have thought she'd get so worked up over a few borrowed wheel-chairs?"

"Well, you _did_ race them off of Sokyoku Hill."

"I know, I know." Daisuke tucks the letter into his kosode. "I'll get it there as quickly as I can, Jushiro." The door is suddenly thrown open and two figures come bolting in. Daisuke jumps a bit in surprise as two figures appear between himself and Jushiro, kneeling with their backs to him. "Hey, Kiyone, Sentaro, long time no see!" Though he greets them cheerfully, they ignore him. An irritated look appears on his face.

"Captain!" exclaims Sentaro. "I couldn't help but overhear the conversation just now! Please, allow _me_ to take the letter to Captain Unohana! I promise that I won't-"

"No, allow me," interrupts Kiyone. "I'm much more capable then Sentaro!"

"No, you aren't! The Captain would never trust you with such an important task, butter-fingers!"

"Like he would trust someone as slow as you to run something somewhere! Now butt out!" Jushiro and Daisuke watch as the two throw insults at each other, boasting about their ability to carry a simple letter. Daisuke shakes his head and then turns, leaving the room and the arguing duo for Captain Ukitake to deal with...

* * *

Daisuke is no stranger to the Fourth Division, having spent many different times as a patient in the past. That said, he's always nervous around Captain Unohana, always has been. '**_I don't like that woman._**'

'_You don't like anyone,_' counters Daisuke. '_Anyway, why not? What did she do to you?_'

'**_It's what she did to_**you**_._** I'm_** the only one who gets to beat on you, boy. Not her, not anyone else.**_' Daisuke chuckles a bit in response. As usual, Tenshi was staking her claim.

'_Well, there shouldn't be any fighting. I'm just delivering a request for more medicine on behalf of-_'

'**_Jushiro. I'm not deaf, I heard the conversation, boy. And technically, you four didn't run _**off**_ of Sokoyoku Hill so much as you ran _**down**_ it in the wheel chairs. It seems your stupidity knows no bounds when alcohol becomes involved. Not only did you smash the wheel chairs, but you attempted to _**return**_ them to the Fourth Division! How stupid can you be, boy?!_**'

'_Hey!...we tried to sneak 'em back in, not walk 'em through the front door. There's a difference._' Daisuke rounds a corner and nearly runs over a small Shinigami. The male falls backwards and grunts in pain.

"Ow," complains the male.

"Huh? Hanataro!" He looks up at Daisuke and smiles before accepting an offered hand that helps him to his feet. "Long time no see, huh, Hanataro? How've you been?"

"It's been a while, huh? I've been alright, what about you? You aren't here for treatment, are you?"

"No, nothing like that, Hanataro. I'm just here to deliver a letter to Captain Unohana from Ju- Captain Ukitake. Do you know where she is?" Hanataro nods and then motions down the hall.

"Captain Unohana's office is just down that way. First door on your left, Daisuke."

"Right. Thanks, Hanataro." The two part ways and Daisuke sighs. He'd met Hanataro when he'd come in after a particularly bad beating suffered during a drunken brawl in a bar. That was also the same night he'd met Renji and Ikkaku, but that was a different story. It only takes a few moments to reach Captain Unohana's office and he stands in front of the door for a moment, gathering his courage before reaching up to knock on the door.

"Come in," sounds a voice on the other side. Daisuke slowly opens the door and Captain Unohana looks up from the papers on her desk. "Oh, hello, Daisuke Arata. Come for treatment?"

"Uh, no, Captain." Daisuke reaches into his kosode and produces Jushiro's letter, approaching and hold it out to her. "Captain Ukitake asked that I deliver this letter to you." Unohana accepts the letter and slowly opens it while he stands in silence. After a few long moments she folds the letter up and places it on her desk.

"I see. He is in need of more medicine, then."

"It would appear that way, Captain." Unohana stands and motions for him to follow as the two leave the room.

"How is Jushiro?"

"The same as always, I assume. That is to say, he hasn't told me differently, Captain. Though, I doubt he would burden anyone else with his problems if he could avoid it. You know him better then I do, after all."

"Oh, come now. You're good friends, aren't you?"

"I would like to think so, Captain. He spends so much time looking after me, though. I really wonder if I'm doing enough to repay his kindness."

"Maybe...you're doing him more good then you think." Daisuke cocks his head a bit in confusion but Unohana doesn't elaborate. He follows her through the Division to a room filled with all kinds of jars and bottles. He waits outside and after several moments she returns with the medicine. "As usual, tell him to take this twice a day."

"I understand. Excuse me." Daisuke bows and then turns.

"Oh! Please, don't borrow any wheelchairs on your way out. We'll need them soon, I'm sure." A sweat drop appears at his temple in response as he walks away.

'_**She doesn't let things go, does she, boy?**_'

'_I guess not..._'


	3. Promotions Earned

He hasn't even been back for more then two days and already he's being pulled away from the seireitei once again. 'Captain Ukitake, I request permission to deal with the Hollow!'...that was how Daisuke had ended up a part of this mission. A group of Hollows which has infiltrated the Soul Society is wreaking havoc in the Rukon and something has to be done immediately. Reports suggested that among the lesser Hollow's there one of at least Tenth Seat strength, and that was when their own Tenth Seat, Eiichiru Matsumiya, had volunteered to take care of it.

While such actions normally fell to the Eleventh Division, this group was in an area Daisuke had personally patrolled and mentioned as completely clear. The Eleventh Division Captain had decided since it was their screw-up, they should handle it themselves...which struck him as odd considering his well known taste for combat. Regardless, there he was.

'_**I told you it wasn't clear. ****Next time you'll put your ego aside and listen to me when I'm speaking, whelp.**_' He sighs in response and then nods ever so slightly.

'_Ok, ok. I get it...jeez._' Captain Ukitake had chosen only Eiichiru and himself to dispose of the small Hollow hoard. He knew that Jushiro wouldn't send someone who wasn't capable of taking care of the Hollows...but at the same time he couldn't help but wonder if he WAS actually capable of taking care of them. Not only was the man stumbling over his own two feet but he absolutely _reeked_ of sake.

He'd never once had a drink while working. It's irresponsible as far as he's concerned and even more so of a seated officer like this man. '_**Look at this from a new perspective, boy. At least when he dies you won't have to feel sorry for him.**_' Daisuke surpresses a chuckle.

'_Yeah. I guess you're right._' Eiichiru stumbles again and Daisuke catches him before he takes a face plant. "If you were gonna get plastered before this mission then why'd you even volunteer for it?!" demands Daisuke.

"Huh?" questions Eiichiru. "Relax, boy. 's not like we're gonna actually run into any-" A loud roar pierces the air and Daisuke glances in the direction down the road to their immediate right. A Hollow appears and then another and then another. "-oh, crap!" Daisuke releases the man and due to his already bad footing his falls face first to the ground.

He slowly draws Tenshi while Eiichiru stands, suddenly looking much more sober. "Finally sobered up?"

"Yeah!" Eiichiru draws his Zanpakuto. "Let's take care of them, Daisuke!" He smirks a bit in response, drawing Tenshi with a firm nod.

"That's the best thing I've heard you say all day." Eiichiru makes a face in response and then hiccups before rushing forward, raising his Zanpakuto. Daisuke beats him to the Hollow, cutting it down with a single blow across the mask.

"Hey! That one was mine!"

"Gotta be quicker next time, sir." Eiichiru snorts in response, picking a different Hollow to engage. They move fast, making quick work of the weak Hollow's. Bathed in their black blood, Tenshi absolutely radiates pleasure at cutting through them...but they don't seem to be thinning out in the least. It was more then just a few Hollows that had slipped into the Soul Society.

Daisuke ducks under a set of claws, cleaving the Hollow in half at the waist with a single stroke. He turns and cuts an arm off at the elbow with a blow before cutting the top of the Hollows head off at the mouth. Minutes pass as the two Shinigami cut through the weak Hollows until at last they're the only one's left standing. With a flick of his wrist, Daisuke cleans the black blood off of Tenshi and slowly returns her to the saya at his hip.

"Whew...not bad, kid."

"'Kid'?"

"But those were just weaklings." Before he can reply to the 'kid' comment he senses the rapid approach of more Hollows and reacts on instinct, leaping back moments before they fall on Eiichiru. A single ragged scream tears from his throat.

Only moments after they've finished with Eiichiru do they turn to him, blood smearing their white masks. A growl from Tenshi sounds in his head. '**_Filthy vermin! How dare they challenge us?! Cut them down for their arrogance!_**' He doesn't need to be told twice. A Flash-Step covers the distance and he kills the smaller of the pair with a single blow, cutting it's head in half at the mouth.

His feet touch the ground and he turns, jumping backwards to avoid a set of claws. With a single blow he cuts it's arm off at the elbow, black blood spattering the ground in a putrid shower moments before he ends it with a strike that cuts it in half at the stomach. It breaks apart, purifying before his eyes as he cleans the blade with a simple flick of his wrist.

More Hollows fill the street, attracted to the smell of death and destruction. Daisuke starts towards the others, sensing the Hollow worthy of a Tenth Seat among them...but it's actions give him pause immediately. The Hollow turns and immediately strikes down not one, but two of the other Hollows, quickly cannibalizing them. "It...ate them?!"

'Mind yourself! Don't lower your guard for an instant, boy!' It's Spiritual Pressure increases, becoming worthy of a Fifth Seat at the least. More fill in the street behind him, attracted by his Spiritual Pressure as well. There are more then just a few Hollows roaming around here. Daisuke tightens his grip on the white tsuka of Tenshi and glances back for a moment at the Hollows behind him. 'Release me.'

Daisuke does just that, releasing Tenshi into Otsuge no Inori. The blade lengthens and the tsuka takes on black as a result. He rushes towards the Hollows without a second thought. He cuts through many of them with ease, a shower of black blood spattering the ground as a result. Tenshi radiates pleasure as he cuts down Hollow after Hollow. '_**...Sixteen...Seventeen...Eighteen!**_' Tenshi all but giggles into his head.

Twenty minutes pass and in that time Daisuke is positive he's killed more Hollows then he ever has over a six month period...but the final Hollow falls to Otsuge no Inori with ease and all that remains is a street filled with the Hollow's black blood. He felt certain that not only had he handled the 'small' infestation here in the Rukon bot possibly _every_ Hollow in the Soul Society.

He's suffered only a wound to his left arm and right side as a result of the battle, but he's alive. Daisuke seals his Zanpakuto and approaches the remains of Eiichiru. With just how bad his remains are mangled, he decides not to leave them exposed for anyone to pass by and witness. He sheds his kosode and drapes the black garment over his remains gently. '**_Don't you pity that drunk, Daisuke...don't you dare._**'

Sensing something approaching, he turns and grips the now white tsuka of Tenshi, preparing to release her again. He relaxes when he see's Kiyone and Sentaro approaching with two others he assumes to be from the Fourth Division. "Daisuke!" exclaims Sentaro. "Captain Ukitake sent us to assist you, but..." They look around at the street awash with blood. "...I guess you don't need it."

"Where's Eiichiru?" asks Kiyone.

"Dead," replies Daisuke simply.

"I see," replies Sentaro somberly. "Well...at least you survived. We should have come along as well."

"Two more wouldn't have mattered, Lieutenant. He fought bravely but they separated us and overwhelmed him," lies Daisuke, not wishing to speak ill of a dead man. Sentaro nods in understanding and then Daisuke picks up the body. "I'll take him back to the Thirteenth Division."

"You should have your wounds treated first, Daisuke," Kiyone tells him.

"I'll be fine, Lieutenant..."

* * *

He grunts a bit as he pulls the wrapping of bandage tight around the wound, not noticing the approach of anyone else as he does so. "You really should have that looked at," comments a familiar voice. Daisuke glances back at Jushiro. "May I sit?"

"By all means, Jushiro," replies Daisuke, turning to face the Captain. He pushes his arm back his arm back through his sleeve and pulls his kosode back up over his shoulder.

"Jushiro, huh?" asks another person. Daisuke notices the approach of Captain Kyoraku. "Well, it seems you two get along rather well, doesn't it?" Jushiro laughs a bit in response.

"I'm sure you've known that for quite some time, Shunsui," counters Jushiro. "Come sit with us."

"Well, don't mind if I do, then." Captain Kyoraku sits down beside Jushiro with a bit of a grunt. "I heard about that trouble in the Rukon...you took care of those Hollows all by yourself, am I right?"

"I was only doing what Captain Ukitake asked of me, Captain Kyoraku," Daisuke tells him.

"Oh, so now it's 'Captain Ukitake'...you don't have to be so formal, you know. You're off the clock right now. Relax a bit. You've earned it after dealing with all those Hollows, Daisuke."

"As I said, I was just doing my job."

"Humble and strong...I'm beginning to like this guy, Jushiro." Daisuke smiles a bit a thanks him. "Don't mention it. But since we're all here..." He produces a sake jug and places it between them. "...I'd say we should all have ourselves a drink and unwind after a hard day of work."

"I'll drink to a fallen comrade, if you don't mind, Captain."

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Are you going to tell him what you decided, Jushiro?"

"Yes," replies Jushiro. "It is unfortunate that Eiichiru Matsumiya was killed in action...but seeing as the position of Tenth Seat is now vacant I believe now is a good time to acknowledge all the hard work you've done over the past years, Daisuke. You've never backed down from any task you've been given. So the position of Tenth Seat is yours, if you'd like it that is."

"I...don't know what to say," admits Daisuke.

"Well, 'yes' would be a good place to start," comments Kyoraku. Daisuke nods and sits up a bit straighter before bowing.

"I humbly accept the the position of Tenth Seat, Captain Ukitake. I thank you for your confidence in me." Jushiro and Kyoraku both laugh a bit in response...

* * *

It is a known fact that unseated Shinigami aren't given rooms at the barracks. Rather, the men sleep in a single large room and the women in another. Daisuke had grown used to this and since he spent no more then a few weeks at a time at the Thirteenth Division it didn't matter. Now, he stands in the doorway of his new room. '_Eiichiru must have had a drinking problem._'

Empty sake bottles lay scattered all over the entire room, evidence of his rather poorly handled problem. '_**This place is an absolute pig sty.**_'

'_Whew. No kidding. Cleaning was _not_ what I wanted to spend today doing._' Regardless of his complaints he begins the task in front of him. He wasn't even half way finished when there is a sudden knock at the door. "Uh...come in?" The door slides open and Jushiro steps in. It was rather strange that he was visit so late in the evening, but not unwelcome. "Jushiro?"

"I see you're starting to settle in," observes Jushiro.

"More like cleaning up. I started a few hours ago and I'm even close to being finished. I've found more empty sake bottles in here then I'm sure you or I have ever seen at a bar." Both men share a bit of a laugh. "Jushiro...I heard that Rukia, Lieutenant Abari, Ikkaku and Yumichika are going to be going with Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto to the World of the Living and-"

"You'd like to go with them."

"If there's an opening."

"The Head Captain decided who would be going to assist Ichigo in the World of the Living. Not myself. So I'm afraid I cannot send you along with them." Daisuke nods in understanding. "Just relax for now, Daisuke, and get settled in. There'll be plenty of fighting for everyone, unfortunately."

"Alright, Jushiro. I'll take it easy..."


	4. An Eye Opener

The golden rays of an early morning sun streams through the window and splashes against the wooden floor of the room. The azure sky is light with a myriad of beautiful colors, a fact lost on the rooms only occupant. He practices in silence, having been up to do so before the sun had even begun to peek over the horizon. Over the past week he'd found that many of his duties had involved nothing more then investigating the appearance of Hollows in the Rukon and more often then not, eliminating them.

It wasn't that big of a surprise, actually. He was Tenth Seat and with the increase in his rank had come an increase not only in the number of missions but the danger of each one. He'd been wounded several times, but that it stopped him much. Bandages cover his torso soaking up more sweat then blood now. Still as much as he enjoys combat, a bit of down time wasn't such a bad thing to him, either.

"Don't you ever take a break, Daisuke?" asks a voice from behind. He turns sharply, reacting on instinct to being caught off guard and aims his wooden sword for the man's temple. There's a loud 'clack' as his attack is stopped by Captain Kyoraku. Daisuke's face turns bright red in embarrassment. He'd nearly struck a Captain, a crime that could see him severely punished. "Was it something I said?"

"My apologies, Captain Kyoraku!" exclaims Daisuke, stepping back and bowing sharply.

"Ah...don't worry about it." He looks up at the man who lowers his own wooden sword. "Anyway, practicing all the time isn't good for you, ya know. Why not take a break and have some breakfast?"

"Of course. But...a few more minutes if that's alright, Captain. I'm almost done." He pauses for a moment and then smiles. "Unless you'd care to spar for a few minutes before then, Shunsui." He arches a brow at the use of his first name, but doesn't correct him.

"I don't know. Seems like too much work before breakfast..." Daisuke smirks a bit and then places a hand on his hip.

"Are you scared?" That taunt always worked on Renji or Ikkaku...but Shunsui only laughs a bit in response. "Wha...?"

"Yes, I suppose I am." There's a loud thud as Daisuke strikes the floor. "Something wrong?" He stands quickly, a sweat drop appearing at his temple. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that a _captain_ would actually be scared of him...more likely he was poking fun at him in return.

"You can't be serious."

"Mm...I'm the kinda guy who doesn't really enjoy fighting, especially not comrades, you see."

"Sparring and fighting are two different things. And I'd definitely benefit from it, Shunsui." The Captain sighs and then looks at the wooden sword in his hand for a moment before nodding.

"I suppose a few rounds wouldn't hurt anything. Who knows, I might even learn something."

"I...kind of doubt that." Regardless the two square off evenly with each other, Daisuke gripping the wooden tsuka of the weapon in one hand as he faces Shunsui, who has a slight smile on his face. '_Shunsui wields two Zanpakuto...he's ambidextrous, obviously. I can't see even a single hole in his defense. How do I...?_'

"Whenever you're ready, Daisuke, just make the first move." Daisuke grips the weapon tighter and rushes forward. The loud 'clack!' of their weapons colliding is crisp in the cool morning air as the two move this way and that. Shunsui _very_ easily keeps the younger Shinigami on the defense and it's all he can do to stop from getting hit. Going on the offensive isn't an option as Shunsui keeps him firmly on defense.

Minutes pass and sweat absolutely drips off of Daisuke. His breathing is coming in labored gasps and his muscles burn as he attempts to fight off Shunsui. There isn't the slightest bit of exertion evident in Shunsui's face or form. Not a drop of sweat, his breathing is normal and his moves are accurate and focused. Daisuke can't understand it, can't understand why he isn't on equal footing with Kyoraku.

'_What the hell is going on...? I've got a Bankai the same as Shunsui...can there really be that much of a difference between myself and a real Captain? Have I really just been fooling myself into thinking I'd become stronger?_'

The two continue their turn around the room, the 'clack, clack, clack!' of their weapons striking is beginning to draw a small crowd of Shinigami to them. Daisuke only notices one person in the small crowd. '_Jushiro._' The man watches two of his closest friends sparring silently.

Shunsui, who isn't even taking the match seriously. And Daisuke, who throws his all into every fight, every match he enters. The battle is entirely one sided to everyone watching. That he had sought to challenge a Captain as experienced as Shunsui Kyoraku to a match was an incredibly stupid mistake on his part...but also astonishing that the match hadn't ended already.

It was clear to everyone that he was weakening. Daisuke's reactions are becoming slower and slower and Shunsui's already assured victory closer and closer. His arms feel like they're made of lead, his lungs burn and it feels like his blood has been replaced with molten steel. But Daisuke won't back down from a match he asked for personally. He can almost hear Tenshi's voice in his head, '**_Fight!_**' He does.

Daisuke growls and with effort pushes Shunsui onto the defensive. '_It's been nearly fourty minutes,_' Shunsui thinks to himself, watching the exhausted youth in front of him. '_Looks like he's on his last leg. Still, for him to have lasted this long..._' The experienced Captain spares his long time friend a single glance. '_...I think see why you've placed your confidence in the boy._' He slowly glances back at Daisuke, 'clack, clack, clack!' sounding as their weapons meet again and again.

Their weapons collide and neither of them moves for a moment. They stand nearly toe-to-toe, trying to overpower each other. "Tell me. Why is it that you became a Shingami, Daisuke?" asks Shunsui, adjusting his grass hat with his free hand.

He pushes Shunsui's weapon back a bit. In terms of physical strength, it seems that Daisuke has the upperhand. "Because I have something that I believe in." The two separate and Daisuke pushes Shunsui again, the two turning round and round in the room as their weapons meet again and again.

"Oh, really? Do you mind telling me?"

"Not at all. I believe that those who have power, those who have strength have a responsibility to protect those who cannot protect themselves...as someone once did for me, Captain."

Shunsui spares Jushiro another glance, assuming he's referring to his old friend. "Hm. That's definitely something worth believing in." Still the two spar, turning about the room as they do so. "Did this person who protected you teach you that?"

"Yes, he did."

Their weapons collide again and they stand toe-to-toe for a second time. "You became a Shinigami to emulate the person that was your hero...or am I mistaken?"

"My loyalty...my trust in him is absolute, Shunsui. If he asked, I would gladly lay down my life for him." Daisuke shoves hard against Shunsui, despite the burning in his muscles and the two separate. Daisuke knows he won't last a few more minutes and pushes Shunsui hard, pouring the final bit of his strength into a handful of blows. 'Clack! Clack! Clack!' Everyone stares in surprise Shunsui's weapon is knocked from his hands...everyone but Jushiro that is.

Daisuke rushes forward and Shunsui turns in response. A crisp 'smack!' echoes as the Captain slaps the younger Shinigami in the back of the head. He stumbles forward and crashes into one of the walls of the room. Shunsui snatches his wooden sword from the air with his left hand and turns as Daisuke comes rushing back. Both swing and a single piece of wood flies away from them. A length of the now broken weapon lands at Jushiro's feet.

Shunsui presses the wooden sword lightly against Daisuke's neck moments before he falls to his hands and knees grasping for breath. It was a wonder his body didn't give out on him earlier considering just how much it had been pushed...and Shunsui was only sparring with him. He's angry...not at Kyoraku but himself for taking the bait. He hadn't disarmed him, he'd _let_ the wooden sword go to lure him in...and he'd fallen for it. "I get...the feeling," pants Daisuke. "That you weren't...even trying, Captain." The Captain adjusts his grasshat and smiles a bit.

"What makes you say that? That was as exhausting for me as it was for you, ya know." A few beads of sweat roll down his temples under the grasshat. "And that last attack certainly made my hand sting..." The crowd that had gathered slowly disperses as Daisuke catches his breath. His whole body feels weighted down by lead...and the fight wasn't even real.

A hand enters his field of vision and he looks up at Jushiro, smiling a bit. "You did well," Jushiro tells him. The younger Shinigami accepts the offer and stands with a bit of difficulty. "And you too, Shunsui."

"Well, thank you. It's been a while since I've had a work out like that. It might not be a bad thing either considering the war coming up." Daisuke looks at the remains of the broken wooden sword he's still clutching.

"To be so soundly defeated," mutters Daisuke. "I've got a lot to improve upon before I can do any real good..." Jushiro places a hand on his shoulder and smiles.

"You did just fine, Daisuke," insists Jushiro. "Come on. I'm sure you've worked up an appetite. I'll treat you two to breakfast." Shunsui and Jushiro turn away and pause when Daisuke doesn't follow. "What is it?"

"Um...I hate to ask but...could either of you two take me to the Fouth Division? I'd do it myself but...I can't move my legs from this spot."

"That's because you've been practicing for more then three hours..."

* * *

The young man hums a tune to himself as he sweeps the walk way, so swept up in it that he doesn't notice the approach of even a Captain until his name is called. "Hanataro!" calls a voice familiar to him. He glances over at Captain Kyoraku and Daisuke. The Captain helps him hobble along slowly. Hanataro bows immediately in response.

"Good morning, Captain Kyoraku," exclaims Hanataro.

"Oh, you know this fella?" Kyoraku asks Daisuke.

"I do," replies Daisuke. "This is Hanataro. He's patched me up more times then I can count, Captain."

"Good. Would you mind seeing him inside, Hanataro? I've got some business elsewhere that I need to attend to." Hanataro bows again, leans the broom against a wall close to him and then steps under his free arm, supporting the weight that Kyoraku eases down.

"Unh," grunts Hanataro. "Come on, Daisuke. Let's, ugh, have you looked at." Daisuke nods and hobbles into the Division, tossing a 'Thank you' over his shoulder to the Captain. "So, nnh, what happened? Were you fighting Hollows in the Rukon again?"

"No. Nothing like that," replies Daisuke. "I, uh...put a little too much effort into my sparring this morning."

"Who were you sparring with?"

"Captain Kyoraku."

"Wha?!" The two wobble and Daisuke braces himself against the wall.

"Don't do that unless you want to carry me to the room! Jeez." Hanataro helps support his weight again and they continue down the hall. "Anyway, I'm as surprised as you are, too. I still can't believe he agreed to spar with me."

"Did you win?"

"...Do you really need me to answer that question, Hanataro?" He smiles a bit in response. "It ain't funny."

"Whatever you say, Daisuke." After a few moments Hanataro sighs. "So, he beat you pretty badly?"

"No. No, I managed to avoid that...but it took everything I had in me just to stay on the defensive. We must've got around for an hour before he quit playing around and beat me."

"So only your pride and your ego are hurt." Daisuke sighs a bit in response.

"Look, I experienced it first-hand, you don't have to rub it in, Hanataro." He shows him to an empty room. Daisuke removes Tenshi from his obi and sits down on the edge of the bed there. Regardless of the fact that he's within the Fourth Division, he doesn't turn the weapon loose. "Alright." Daisuke shrugs off his kosode and shitagi to expose his chest. "Let's get this done-"

"Oh, my, back again, I see," speaks a voice from behind Hanataro. Both men jump in surprise, which causes Unohana to blink in question. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing, Captain Unohana!" exclaim the two in unison.

"Excuse me!" exclaims Hanataro. "I have sweeping to finish!" With that he's gone nearly immediately and Daisuke blinks several times. Hanataro had moved with such speed he was sure that he'd have out-ran Captain Kuchiki in that moment.

"What's gotten in him, I wonder?" questions Unohana before looking down at Daisuke, who immediately breaks out in a cold sweat under her gentle gaze. "How are you feeling, Daisuke Arata?"

"F-Fine, Captain!" exclaims Daisuke, sitting up straight. Unohana blinks in confusion.

"Then why are you here?"

"Uh...uh, I mean, I'm not fine per-say-"

"Do you require medical treatment?"

"Yes!" He sits up straighter, if at all possible. Captain Unohana reaches down and with very little effort helps him to his feet. He's resorted to using his own Zanpakuto as a sort of cane for the moment.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere, Captain. I pushed myself too hard sparring with Captain Kyoraku."

"I see. And your other wounds?" Daisuke places his free hand against the bandages on his stomach, which are stained by a few drops of crimson.

"Healing." He instantly regrets this smartass answer and began to sweat again. Thankfully, she doesn't seem to pay it any mind as she focuses on his wounds and he releases a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Everything alright?"

"Yes. Isane, come in here, please." Lieutenant Kotetsu enters a moment later and Daisuke pulls his shitagi and kosode back over his shoulders. "Help me take him to recovery." Daisuke had seen Lieutenant Kotetsu several times before and the first time it had sort of surprised him that there was a woman who could actually look him in the eyes. Not so much anymore. She actually smiles a bit at him.

"Back again, I see," comments Isane.

"I know, I know," replies Daisuke, smiling. She replaces Captain Unohana and they head out the door and down the hall. "Have you, unh, spoken with your sister lately, Lieutenant?"

"No. I haven't had much time thanks to a certain someone."

"I know. As much time as I spend here I should probably consider a transfer to the Fourth Division. Captain Unohana-"

"Here we are," interrupts Unohana, motioning to a door. "Please, go inside and strip down."

"Is that that healing spring you had me in when I was nearly killed, Captain?"

"The same."

"Alright, then. This should be relaxing." He disengages from Isane and enters the room. He stops for a moment in the doorway. "Anyone want to wash my back for me?"

"Be careful not to slip and further injure yourself, Daisuke Arata. That would be most unfortunate." A cold sweat breaks out across him and he nods, closing the door behind him. He disrobes and folds everything neatly before entering the healing spring. It was just as he remembered...minus the excruciating pain, of course. He steps down into the spring, and slowly lowers himself into the healing waters.

He leaves Tenshi within reach, hand resting upon the top of the black saya. The hot water immediately starts soothing his muscles and he sinks up to his chin in the water, closing his eyes as he does so. '_**Enjoying yourself, I see.**_'

'_Oh, not now, Tenshi. Any other time but, please, not now. I feel like I've been run over by a hoard of Hollows._'

'_**You've pushed yourself too hard, too fast. This is the result.**_' He simply grunts in response. '_**...I **_am_** proud of you, Daisuke. You squared off with a Captain as experienced as Kyoraku and you held your own for close to an hour.**_'

'_He was just screwing with me, Tenshi. That's how much of a difference there is in our level our experience. I fight Shunsui seriously...and he barely breaks a sweat fending me off._'

'**_But he _**did**_ sweat, Daisuke. You're being far too hard on yourself. Shunsui Kyoraku is a man who's spent centuries honing his skills in combat. He is one of the oldest, my experienced Captains in the Soul Society...and _**you**_ made him break a sweat. Someone with less then half of his experience. Be should be more proud of yourself...but then again, you've always been rather humble._**'

'_Well...one of us is already arrogant. Someone has to balance it out._'

'**_I'm a reflection of _**your**_ soul, boy. Remember that._**' A smile appears on his young face a moment later.

'_Yeah..._'


	5. Friends of the Past

He slowly begins awaken to someone humming. Daisuke opens his eyes and slowly glances in the direction of the noise to find none other then Hanataro sitting in a chair beside his bed. "Oh, you're awake finally," speaks Hanataro. He doesn't respond, only stares. "What?"

"Why are you sitting at my bedside, Hanataro?" asks Daisuke.

"Oh, that. Captain-"

"I see you've finally come around, Daisuke," calls a voice from the door. "Thank you, Hanataro." Jushiro approaches and trades places with Hanataro who quickly leaves the room again. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, now," replies Daisuke. "Coming to visit me in the hospital...something bad must've happened."

Jushiro laughs in response. "You've been asleep for three whole days."

"Three days?! There's no way I slept for that long!"

"Don't forget that you completely exhausted yourself when you were sparring with Shunsui...something that everyone has heard about now. You were also suffering from several wounds you didn't let Unohana treat before leaving. You're just lucky that it wasn't longer considering how much of your Spiritual Pressure you exhausted." Daisuke sighs a bit and then leans up.

"So nothing bad happened, then, Jushiro?"

"Well, that depends on how you define bad. The Head Captain wants to send someone to the World of the Living to pick up the slack and deal with a few Hollows that are running around Karakura Town unchecked. There have been some reports of a powerful Hollow roaming around lately so only a Seated Officer will do for this mission."

"What about the Captain Hitsugaya's advanced force?"

"It seems they've encountered a new enemy, Aizen's Arrancars. They've got their hands full fending them off, so they can't be bothered to eliminate a few simple Hollow...at least that Head Captain Yamamoto's thinking."

"I'll go."

"I knew you would, so I volunteered you. In fact, you'll leave in a hour if Unohana says you're alright." Daisuke casts the blanket covering him back and throws his feet over the edge of the bed before standing.

"Well, then, I'd better go before she tells me I'm not allowed to, Jushiro." The two share a brief laugh. After Daisuke gets dressed in some clean clothes given to him by Jushiro, the two quickly leave the Fourth Division, lucky enough to avoid running into Captain Unohana. "About those...Arrancar. Are they strong?"

"Don't fight with any of them, Daisuke. That's the job of the advanced force."

"Should I run instead? That'll get me killed quicker then standing and fighting with one them."

"You shouldn't encounter any Arrancar. If you do, the advanced squad will take care of them while you make your escape. Remember, your mission is simply Hollow suppression, so don't take any undue risks."

"I never do, Jushiro."

"I'm sure..."

* * *

- - World of the Living - -

Daisuke stares down at the humans passing below, completely oblivious to his presence in their world. The World of the Living wasn't something new to him, he'd been here a few times in the past, after all. He was supposed to have met with the resident Shinigami in charge of keeping Karakura Town safe and proceed with the mission from there...but the man was nowhere to be found. '**_It's no wonder we were sent here, boy. With someone as unreliable as Zennosuke Kurumadani looking over this town, it's amazing it isn't over run with Hollows._**'

'_You don't even know him, Tenshi...but I'm inclined to agree. He's over an hour late._' Daisuke spares a single glance to the sun, hanging directly over-head in the beautiful azure sky. Only a few puffy white clouds can be seen in the sky. '_I'd imagine Ichigo is the reason that this town is kept safe._'

'**_It doesn't matter to me one way or another, boy. More importantly, we have a job to do. We don't have time to play games._**' Daisuke nods in agreement and grips the back saya with his left hand before disappearing with a fast Flash-Step. He races across building roofs with speed born of years of practice. It was speed acquired from his mentor, Captain Urahara, who taught him everything about the skill.

He keeps his Spiritual Pressure hidden as he moves, trying not to actively attract any Hollows. That, too, was a skill he'd learned from his mentor and just like Flash-Step he'd proved rather proficient in it. He comes to a stop on top of a street lamp, looking first left and then right as he expands his senses. There is no one he can sense with note-worthy Spiritual Pressure.

No Humans, no Shinigami and certainly no Hollows. "Hmph. Strange," Daisuke mutters to himself. He moves again, allowing his Spiritual Pressure to leak out a bit as he does so. If this didn't attract an Hollow, then he'd certainly have to put a little bit more work into it. The young Shinigami had decided that he would _not_ return to Head Captain Yamamoto empty-handed and damage Jushiro's reputation for having recommended him in the first place.

So, he attempts to bait them to him...and it works. A loud howl pierces the air in the distance and Daisuke immediately turns in that direction. A few quick Flash-Steps carries him to the location. He lands in front of what he assumes to be a public park. There is no one around, not a single person in sight. Its immediately obvious why, as he approaches the mangled remains of a man. 'Poor soul.'

Daisuke senses a Spiritual Pressure behind him and turns quickly, hand gripping the white tsuka of Tenshi...only to freeze when he finds a little girl standing there. "Did you hear the Hollow, too, Mr. Shinigami?" asks the girl.

"You can see me?" counters Daisuke, earning a nod in response. She looks past him and he follows her line of sight to the remains. He steps forward and obscures her view of the body with his hand and sleeve of his kosode. Daisuke notices her carrying some shopping bags and realizes that she's not a soul...which strikes him as odd. The girl should have been having a bit of a hard time processing what she is seeing. And her calling him a Shinigami struck him as odd as well. '_How much does this girl know? Does she know Ichigo?_'

Daisuke senses it and reacts quickly. A single arm wraps around the girl and he Flash-Step's away moments before the ground the two had occupied is pulverized by a Hollow. "That was a close call. You ok?" He glances down at the girl, tucked neatly under his left arm.

"Um, y-yes. Thank you for saving me." Daisuke slowly glances around as more Hollows begin to approach the two of them.

"Don't thank me yet." With his free hand he draws Tenshi. He couldn't understand what had brought such a large number of them out against him. He hadn't released enough Spiritual Pressure to attract more then just one or two and the girl certainly didn't seem to have enough to do it either. And though their numbers were great, he couldn't sense a single one of them strong enough to require a Seated Officer.

The Hollows surround them, closing in on them in a tight circle. Daisuke sets the girl down and takes a breath. "I'm gonna make a hole for you and I want you to run away, alright, girl?"

"But...you can't fight all of these Hollows by yourself."

"I'll be alright. I've had worse odds." They draw closer and he tights his grip on Tenshi's tsuka. "Get ready...here they come." The first Hollow to charge is killed with a single stroke that takes half of it's head off at an angle. The girl stays on his heels as he moves forward, killing another with a single blow and then a third. "Hiyaah!" roars Daisuke, planting his foot firmly into one of their white masks. It casts the Hollow straight back and opens up a hole for the girl to escape. "Go! Now!"

She does as ordered, running away while Daisuke stays behind not only to prevent their following her but to complete his mission...not that they seem all that interested in her as they focus on the young looking Shinigami. As quickly as the girl disappears, the Hollows surround him again. A Spiritual Pressure, a powerful one bears down on everyone where. It was worthy of a Third Seat- no...it was worthy of a...Lieutenant, maybe more.

Daisuke looks up sharply and reacts on instinct moments before a bright red beam pulverizes the ground and several Hollows. A horrible cackling fills the air as the Hollow stares into the cloud of dust and rubble. "How very noble of you, little Shinigami!" taunts the Hollow. "The last act of a dead man!" The cackling fills the air again and it slowly dies off as the dust clears. "What the...?"

"Otsuge no Inori!" declares Daisuke, gripping the beautiful o-katana tightly amongst the rubble of the crater. His release only seconds before the impact and the sudden spike in his Spiritual Pressure had damped the blow from the Cero and allowed it to be blocked by Otsuge no Inori. Regardless, the sleeves of his kosode and shitagi were entirely gone now and he can feel the sticky heat of blood on his lower stomach.

He'd reopened his wound again...Unohana would _not_ be pleased. Hell, she'd probably strap him down to the bed to make _sure_ he heals properly this time. '**_Careful, boy. This Hollow is no push-over...but he's just barely worthy of being our opponent! It's arrogance offends me! Slaughter it and show it the error of it's ways!_**'

'_With pleasure!_' There's an audible 'click' as he thumbs the silver tsuba of Otsuge no Inori and disappears, playing his speed with Flash-Step to it's maximum against the obviously powerful Hollow. It turns sharply in response meeting Zanpakuto with claws. An exceedingly loud 'crash!' follows as the two collide.

"Too slow, Shinigami!" cackles the Hollow, only to be met with a smirk in response. It's masked head jerks right in response to a powerful blow delt with the glossy saya from behind. To Daisuke, the creature might as well have been moving in slow-motion when compared against Shunsui. Not only had the man _immediately_ pushed him onto defense, he hadn't been able to out-manuver him either. "Gaahh!"

It turns faster then Daisuke expects, laying open his rib cage with a powerful swipe of it's claws. He grunts in pain and leaps straight back, sliding to an eventual stop several stories above the destroyed earth below. Daisuke spits up a bit of blood and slowly returns Otsuge no Inori to her saya. "Just what kinda Hollow are you, exactly?"

"What's it to you, little Shinigami?"

"Just trying to figure out if you're the one they sent me to destroy."

"Alright, I'll play yer game! I'm an Adjuchas, little Shinigami! And if yer stallin' for time...ain't no one comin' to help you!" Daisuke smirks in response, thumbing the tsuba of Otsuge no Inori again.

"You are absolutely right. No one is going to come help..." The young Shinigami rushes forward and the Adjuchas lashes out with claws only to receive another blow to the back of the head from the saya of Otsuge no Inori. It steps forward in response to the blow and then glances down at the crouched form of Daisuke, lightly gripping the tsuka of Otsuge no Inori near his temple.

Not even an inch of the silvery blade is exposed to the afternoon sunlight...it would be impossible to draw quickly from that position. Those Hollows who hadn't been destroyed and hadn't fled appeared in force to attack the Shinigami crouched in front of the Adjuchas. '_He'll never draw it in time!_' the Adjuchas tells himself, lunging downwards. "I'll rip you to pieces, Shinigami!" Rather then the fear it was expecting, a small smirk curves his lips.

To Daisuke's ears there is a loud burst of static as the Adjuchas flees. The Hollow that had been approching behind the Adjuchas immediately splits in half from shoulder to hip a half falling earth-bound on either side of Daisuke and then quartering as he deals another blow that wouldn't see coming to those approaching from left and right.

Three Hollows with only two moves...Captain Kuchiki would have been proud. To the Adjuchas it appears as those he's only shifted position, from resting on his right knee to his left as he faces him squarely with Otsuge no Inori firmly in her saya. "You seem a little surprised, Adjuchas."

"You're pretty quick on yer feet, little Shinigami."

"I've always been told that my speed is my greatest strength. And as you said...with no one coming to help, I don't have to worry about anyone seeing what I'm actually capable of. I can fight freely here."

"It's ain't gonna help ya. Now I know yer capible of, little Shinigami. I ain't gonna be caught by surprise a second time."

"Good. I've never fought an Adjuchas before and I would expect nothing less from someone with the strength to challenge an officer." Daisuke slowly stands, grunting loudly in pain from the wounds on his rib cage. He lowers Otsuge no Inori towards his left hip once again. This time the Adjuchas is prepared as the young Shinigami rushes forward and turns only to be struck from his right, this time with the blade.

It bites deep into his arm, spattering both of them with black blood. It turns to face him moments before receiving a second slash across the waist. He brings the blade back for another stroke moments before he's hit squarely in the stomach. "Guh!" It sends Daisuke earth-bound, a moment of silence before a loud explosion and a small cloud of dust and debris. "Unh! Gahh!"

Blood streams freely from the wounds on his stomach and rib cage. His vision begins to blur and his head swims from the blood loss. The Adjuchas' cackling fills the air again and Daisuke looks up to see a bright red orb forming in the palm of it's right hand. '_Don't stop to stare! Move your ass, boy!_' Sensing a Spiritual Pressure in front of him he looks down at the same little girl from before.

It was going to strike her, too. "S-Stop! Don't use it!" Daisuke looks up at the Adjuchas and then back down at the girl. "Get outta here, kid! You're toast if you stay there! Move!" He casts off rubble as quickly as possible while the Cero rapidly grows in size, it's energy and destructive power growing ever more potent with each passing second. "Damn it!" The Cero fires at the two, the Adjuchas cackling away as it does so.

There's a small flash as the red of the Cero gives way to bright gold. The cackling stops as the Adjuchas' world becomes nothing but a whirling torrent of gold, his surroundings blotted out by the attack. Through it all, as his body breaks apart he can only make out the figure of Daisuke, standing in front of the girl. The Adjuchas breaks apart, purified and the attack completely disappears.

Daisuke cleans the black blood from Otsuge no Inori with a simple flick of his wrist, a motion that is nothing short of amazing giving the horrible burns covering both arms he's suffered for having defended the girl from the Cero. "Attacking a child...an unforgivable action." Daisuke seals away Otsuge no Inori, the blade returning to it's original appearance as he slowly turns to face the girl. "Are you hurt, girl?"

"N-No, I'm fine. Thank you," replies the girl. He kneels and gives her a quick look over, finding only a small scratch on her cheek as a result of the debris from the Cero. The young Shinigami produces from his pocket a small handkerchief which he uses to wipe away the bit of blood. "You're hurt bad, Mr. Shinigami. I'm sorry." Daisuke looks down at his wounds through blurry vision and manages a reassuring smile through the pain.

"What? These? These are just scratches. I'll be fine," lies Daisuke. Sensing someone approaching, Daisuke turns quickly ignoring his body's protest as he grips the white tsuka of his Zanpakuto. But rather then a Hollow it's a lone man with a stripped hat.

"Hello, there," calls the man in greeting, while looking directly at him. He hides his face behind a fan, but his voice sounds familiar to the young Shinigami. "You've done quite a number here, haven't you? But I'm impressed...you defeated that Adjuchas rather easily." He can't get a read on him at all. "But you seem to have suffered some serious wounds."

"Don't worry about me...these are just scratches."

"Really? Hmm..." The man snaps his fan shut so suddenly it causes Daisuke to flinch a bit in response. "...even after all these years you're _still_ a bad liar, Daisuke." He growls a bit in response.

"How do know my name?"

"And you've still got a habit of getting yourself all beaten up. You really haven't changed one bit, have you? Well, I suppose that's a good thing. I might have been a little disappointed if you had up and changed while I was gone." It's as though he's been dashed with a bucket of cold water. Standing before him...he recognized the man in that instant.

"Ki-" There's a soft noise behind him, the unmistakable sound of a Flash-Step, only moments before a powerful blow is delivered to the back of his neck. He grunts and drops to his knees, consciousness fading as he looks at the man in front of him. "-suke..." He falls onto his side a moment later, the wonderful, waiting darkness taking away his pain with his consciousness...

* * *

- - 115 Years Ago - -

'He's a loner so just ignore him'...countless times he's heard it before. No one would spare him the time of the day, and so he doesn't try to interact with anyone else, doesn't try to be a part of the Division or fit in anymore. He keeps to himself...he is alone. Several men lay on the ground surrounding him, all unconscious and all Eleventh Division.

No one had come to offer any assistance, no one had come to help him fend off his attackers. They had singled him out for that reason. The man stares silently up at the sky, bleeding from several cuts on his face and knuckles. Someone appears at his head, a shadow completely silhouetted by the sun and he looks up at the man. "You're Daisuke Arata, aren't you?" asks the man.

"I am," replies Daisuke, not moving from his position spread eagle in the grass. The man looks around at the Eleventh Division members surrounding him and then back down at him.

"Every time I see you...you're covered in cuts and bruises. These men are giving you a lot of trouble, huh?"

"Nothing I can't handle by myself."

"Do you enjoy being alone? Fighting all by yourself...?" Daisuke doesn't respond, doesn't make a sound to acknowledge the man is even speaking to him and for several moments the man is silent as well. "Come on." He extends a hand to Daisuke. "Lets get you bandaged up, huh?" He violently smacks his hand away only a second later.

"Get lost. I don't need your pity. I can look after myself...just like I always have."

"...That doesn't mean you should have to. Being part of a Division means learning to place your trust in someone else." Daisuke snorts in response.

"There are only two people I trust, and you don't sound like either of them. So get lost." Daisuke doesn't even acknowledge the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching until the shadow disappears and moments later the footsteps stop. He glances slowly in their direction to find who he believes is the same man standing over the Eleventh Division members unconscious bodies.

The man approaches and Daisuke leans up. Again, the blond man holds his hand out. "Come on." Daisuke looks at his hand and then up at the man.

"Do you have a name?"

"Why? Decided to trust me?" He only shrugs a bit in response and the man smiles a bit as a result. "I'm Kisuke Urahara." Daisuke nods and picks up his Zanpakuto before grasping Kisuke's hand and standing.

"I don't recall seeing you around the Twelfth Division barracks."

"I'm from the Second Division."

"Then how do you know me?"

"I've seen you around. You spend a lot of your free time at the Thirteenth Division with Captain Ukitake or with Captain Kyoraku at the Eighth. You seem to be close friends with both of them but other then that you're always by yourself. Why is that?"

"It's not your concern, Kisuke."

"Fair enough. Let's get out of here before these guys wake up, huh?"

"Yeah...good idea..."


	6. Good friends, and bad Bar Fights

He's called back from a world of darkness and numbness by the warmth of life. His eyes open as he slowly begins to come to and he stares silently up at a ceiling unfamiliar to him. In fact, as he slowly looks around he finds the _room_ is unfamiliar as well. Daisuke isn't in the Fourth Division like he was expecting to find himself...what had happened?

It comes back in a rush, as though he's been dashed with a bucket of cold water. He leans up and instant regrets it as pain shoots through his stomach and arms. A string of half-formed curses come tumbling out of his mouth as he falls back in pain, a light sheen of sweat now covering his face as a result of holding in his cries. The door to the room opens. "I see you're still quick to wake, Daisuke," calls a familiar voice. He looks over at none other then Kisuke.

The man approaches his futon and has a seat right beside him. "Been a, unh, long time, Captain," replies Daisuke. The shop-keeper arches a brow under his hat in response.

"Well...you must still be feeling a little woozy from blood-loss because as I recall it you never did call me 'Captain' even when I was still a member of the Thirteen Divisions." The younger man smirks a bit in response and with a great effort leans up. Bandages completely cover his torso as well as his arms and fingers. "You really do seem to enjoy getting yourself beaten up, Daisuke. Just like I remember."

"Heh. _You_ still take your time getting places...just like I remember."

"Life is a journey, not a destination."

"Uh-huh." He chuckles a bit. "Same old Kisuke. Always moving as his own pace." Daisuke is silent for a moment, trying to figure out what questions to ask his old mentor and friend. "What happened all those years ago? I mean...you left in the middle of the night without a word to anyone in the Division and the next day I find out that you've been exiled by Central Forty-Six and that psycho Mayuri is put in charge of the Twelfth Division, Kisuke. What in the hell happened?"

"It's complicated, Daisuke."

"Un-complicate it, then." After a moment of silence, Kisuke nods in understanding and begins the whole tale. Aizen's experiments on the souls in the Rukon, exposing the Captains who had previously been labeled traitors to some kind of strange virus of his and then his escape. He spares no details for an old friend and explanation long in coming. When he's done, Daisuke sits in absolute silence absorbing everything he's said. "...You should have told me."

"Told you?"

"Yeah! You should have told me what you were planning to do that night. You're my friend, I'd have had your back like you would have had mine, you know that!" Kisuke shakes his head in response. "No?"

"There was no reason to involve you, too. Then, you'd have been exiled along with us."

"Us?" asks Daisuke, his anger rising with his voice. "What do you 'us', Kisuke?!" The door to the room opens again and he looks over sharply to find a dark skinned man with glasses and a moustache standing there. "Hmph. Tessai Tsukabishi...former Captain of the Kido Corps. That explains _your_ disappearance, I suppose." Daisuke had never met the man in more then passing, but knew that he was a close friend of Kisuke.

"Everything alright in here, boss?" asks Tessai, looking at Daisuke. "Should I restrain him?"

"That won't be necessary, Tessai," replies Kisuke. "I think we actually owe him a debt of thanks for looking after Ururu for us. He _did_ get his hands all burned up protecting her." Daisuke looks down at his bandaged hands and clenches them with a bit of effort and great pain.

"Unh," grunts Daisuke. "Healing Kido ain't your specialty, Kisuke. I really hope it was Tessai who looked after my wounds while I was unconscious." After a moment he looks up. "Speaking of Tessai, I assume _you_ do all the cleaning, am I correct?"

"I do," replies Tessai. "But what makes you say that?"

"Because if Kisuke did the cleaning this place would be a disaster. I remember what his room looked like back in the Twelfth Division and there's no way it was this clean- what the?" Tessai was in front of him faster then he's ever seen anyone move, tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you for your compliment, Daisuke! I work my fingers to the bone keeping everything in the shop spotless."

"Y-Yeah, Tessai. No problem."

"So, are you still a member of the Twelfth Division?" asks Kisuke.

"No. I transferred out to the Thirteenth Division...the following day, actually. Jushiro was happy to have me and I knew there was nothing left for me at the Twelfth Division."

"There was hardly anything there for you in the first place. You spent all of your time away from the barracks except when you were handling Division duties." Daisuke chuckles a bit in response.

"I still made time for my mentor, didn't I?"

"You really are woozy, aren't you? You've never called me that before, either."

"I've done a lot of growing up in the past century, Kisuke. I'm not the same person I used to be." Kisuke smiles a bit and Daisuke sighs. "So...where is Captain Shihoin at, exact-" His sentence is ended when an arm closes around his neck from behind. A perfect choke hold, just as he remembers from Captain Shihoin. "Kuh! Long time...no see...Captain Shihoin!"

"It certainly has been a long time, hasn't it, lil' Daisuke?" teases Yoruichi. "My, you've grown since the last time we met...but you're still got a habit of getting yourself all busted up, I see. Oh, and don't call me 'Captain Shihoin', I think 'Yoruichi' will do just fine these days." He reponds with a nod, which is amazing in itself considering just how tightly she's holding him.

"Got it...Captain...Shihoin." The woman sighs and releases him, crawling over to sit beside Kisuke while Daisuke catches his breath.

"You never stop calling me 'Captain Shihoin', will you?"

"No, Captain." Quite frankly, he only calls her by that because he _knows_ it irritates her when he does it. He could never beat her at Flash-Step, or hakuda or with a Zanpakuto...but he could certainly annoy the hell out of her even if it did earn him a beat-down on occasion. Still, he doesn't know her as well as he know's Kisuke and addressing her as Captain is a habit difficult to break even if she isn't one anymore.

"So, why are you here in the World of the Living?" questions Kisuke.

"A mission. I'm here to eliminate any Hollows I run across while Captain Hitsugaya's advance squad fends of any attacks from Arrancar. Captain Ukitake volunteered me for the mission and I accepted it."

"You shouldn't have," counters Tessai. "Judging by the state of the wounds on your body I would say it's been quite some time since you had yourself a proper rest and medical treatment. Am I right?"

"Hey, I just got out of the hospital before I came here."

"You snuck out again, didn't you," accuses Kisuke.

"I'm fine. I slept for three days, after all."

"Sending you out here injured. They must be desperate-"

"No one forced me to take this mission. Jushiro knew that I wanted to come here. How could I refuse, anyway? He placed not only his reputation on the line but he placed his confidence in me. I don't have many friends, and the one's I do have...my loyalty to them is without question." Daisuke is silent for a moment. "Even if it would've cost me my life I'd have completed this mission. You should know that, Kisuke."

Kisuke nods, looking as serious as any of them had seen him. "I know. It's your best trait...and your greatest weakness, Daisuke. Careful you don't allow people to exploit it."

"Yeah. I need to contact the Soul Society for further orders, Kisuke. May I have my things back now?"

"What you need to do is rest."

"I'll be fine."

"You nearly died fighting that Adjuchas. You need rest. Not more work."

"Look...I appreciate you taking me in and healing my wounds, Kisuke. But the fact remains that I don't answer to you. I was given a mission by my Captain and I'm going to see it through no matter the cost...so don't get in my way." The two stare at each other for the longest time before Kisuke sighs. He gently pushes a bundle of dark clothes towards his futon, then stands and leaves the room.

Yoruichi and Tessai aren't long in following, the door sliding closed behind them. Daisuke makes quick work of getting dressed and retrieves Tenshi from the floor beside his futon when he's fully clothed. '**_That was rather cold of you, boy. There was a time when you held him in the highest esteem along side Jushrio and Shunsui. He also taught you everything you know...or have you forgotten?_**'

'_...Be quiet, Tenshi._'

'**_You would really turn your back on him? Your mentor. One of your oldest friends?_**'

'_Friends trust each other, after all...and he didn't even trust me enough to leave a note behind to explain why he was fleeing the Soul Society, or ask for my assistance investigating the disappearances._'

'**_Maybe he didn't ask because he was afraid of how it would turn out. Like any good friend he was looking out for you. He didn't want to place you in a bad position, Daisuke. Of course, you're too busy feeling slighted to notice that._**' Daisuke doesn't respond, only leaves the room in silence and heads to the front door where Kisuke is standing.

There's a crash of thunder and a streak of lightning illuminates the world beyond the walls of the shop. Daisuke stops in front of the door, standing side by side with Kisuke, his mentor, his friend. "I never intended for things to happen like they did, Daisuke," Kisuke tells him. "But there are some things in this world that we have no way of foreseeing."

"Ain't that the truth," replies Daisuke, sliding open the door and staring out into the grey night spread out before him.

"Hey, Daisuke," calls Yoruichi from behind. He turns and grunts loudly as she actually stabs him in the stomach with her hand. "You can be such a stubbon little brat sometimes." His vision begins to blur and he steps back, falling to his knees and for the second time in the same day being claimed by the waiting darkness...

* * *

With Daisuke awakens, the birds are chirping and sun is streaming through the window of the room. He blinks several times to clear his vision and then sighs heavily. "Damn it," mutters Daisuke. "Captain Shihoin used the ol' medicine trick on me. I swear, she gets me with that _every_ time I'm trying to sneak out of recovery..."

"Are you talking about me?" asks a voice from the doorway. He jumps in surprise and looks at the woman, who approaches the sits by his futon. "I only do it cause you're too hard-headed to know when to back down...and you fall for it _every_ time. You would think that you'd wise up after the first twenty times it happened but you just _keep_ falling for it."

"Yeah, well...when someone calls my name I make it a habit to acknowledge them, Yoruichi."

"Ah! You called me by my name."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did," speaks Kisuke, entering the room. Daisuke pushes himself up as he regards the man. "How are you feeling today, Daisuke?"

"The same as yesterday. I need to contact-"

"Already done. I spoke with Captain Ukitake and he advised me to keep you here until you're fully healed. Seems Yoruichi is the only one who you can't give the slip to when you're supposed to be in recovery." Daisuke grunts and waves him off in response. "Don't worry. Tessai was up all night trying to heal your wounds, so you'll be able to move around without compounding your injuries."

"I noticed. I don't feel any pain in my hands this time." Daisuke clenches and unclenches his hands and few times to be sure. "Uh...listen, Kisuke. About what I said yesterday-"

"Don't worry about it, Daisuke."

"No. I was out of line, Kisuke. You taught me everything I know and I shouldn't have said what I did. I apologize." Kisuke sighs a bit in response.

"You really don't ever change." After a moment of silence both men sigh again. "Are you hungry, Daisuke?"

"I could eat." With a bit of effort he extracts himself from the futon, wearing white sleeping clothes over his bandaged body. Daisuke picks up Tenshi as he, Yoruichi and Kisuke stand to leave the room. They enter the sitting room where the same girl from before and a boy are enjoying breakfast as well. Daisuke takes a seat at the table with them.

"Good morning, Mr. Shinigami," greets Ururu.

"Uh, just call me Daisuke."

"Oh, great, another moocher is here to stay," speaks the red-haired boy.

"I'm not here to stay, boy. I'm just here until my wounds heal enough for Yoruichi to release me...or at least healed enough for me to slip away when she isn't paying attention." This earns a little smirk from her in response.

"Said my name again," Yoruichi tells him.

"Crap. You see what you've done, Kisuke? Now how am I gonna annoy her?"

"Just act like yourself," counters Kisuke.

"Smartass." Kisuke sits down at the table and Tessai begins to serve them both a breakfast.

"When I spoke with Ukitake he mentioned that you'd been promoted to Tenth Seat. You must be pretty happy about it." Daisuke offers him a shrug of the shoulders in response. "Does he know that you can use Shikai?"

"Only you and Yoruichi know that, Kisuke. And I think it'd be best if things stayed that way for now."

"Of course. If there's one thing I can do it's keep a secret."

"Good. Now...when is the soonest I can return to the Soul Society, Tessai?"

"You could return now if you wished," replies Tessai. "However, your wounds aren't fully healed yet so it would be best if you stayed for at least another day in order for me to finish your treatment, Daisuke."

"Alright. One more day..."

* * *

- - The Soul Society - -

A single day of doing absolutely nothing was the _longest_ day that Daisuke could remember in his life. No training, no going for a walk, nothing but sitting around the shop under the watchful eye of Yoruichi while he finished his recovery. Needless to say, when he was allowed to return to the Soul Society he was nearly jumping for joy. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the company of Kisuke, his mentor or Yoruichi. He simply wasn't used to not having _anything_ to do for a whole day.

When he wasn't on patrol he was training or focused on his Division duties or speaking with Jushiro and Shunsui or getting drunk with Renji and Ikkaku. He was always doing something and he liked it that way. That's why he never stayed to be treated fully by Captain Unohana in the Fourth Division. He didn't like waiting around for his wounds to be healed.

Daisuke stops in front of Captain Ukitake's office door and knocks. "Yes, please, come in," calls Jushiro. He opens the door and steps inside. Jushiro smiles and he smiles in turn. "I see you've returned. Did things go smoothly in the World of the Living? I heard you might have suffered some serious wounds."

"Nothing but scratches," replies Daisuke. "Kisuke has a habit of blowing things out of proportion. At any rate, things went smoothly and I'm fully healed. How about you? How are you feeling?"

"Better then yesterday."

"Jushiro..."

The Captain laughs a bit. "I'm feeling fine, Daisuke."

"I'm glad. Is there anything else for me to do?"

"Nothing that requires the attention of a Seated Officer. Go and enjoy some down time. There won't be much of it to be had soon, you know."

"Some down time, hm?" A smile appears on his face and he nods. "Jushiro, what are you doing later tonight...?"

* * *

"Cheers!" exclaim the three men before turning back their drinks. After a moment a collective sigh sounds from the trio of men before they begin digging into the large meal in front of them. Shunsui and Daisuke had successfully talked Jushiro into joining the two of them for a drink at sundown. They had found that the bar in question happened to be one they both frequented, albeit at different times.

"I gotta admit, having a drink after a hard days work really is the best," comments Shunsui. "And it tastes even better when you're enjoying with friends. I'm glad you joined us, Jushiro." The man chuckles.

"You...didn't really give me much choice, Shunsui," replies Jushiro. Truthfully, he really _hadn't_ been talked into coming along so much as Shunsui had drug the man along by his collar to the bar. "But I am enjoying myself. It's nice to unwind now and again."

"Hm. I don't mean to be nosey, but that guy sure is staring at you awfully hard, Daisuke. Do you know him?" Shunsui motions in his direction and Daisuke glances over at a man he doesn't recognize.

"Not that I can recall," replies Daisuke. "Then again...I usually end up _really_ hammered by the time I stumbled outta this place so I couldn't tell you if I've actually met him or not, Jushiro." A sweat drop appears at the man's temple in response to Daisuke's grinning face. "Just ignore it. We're here to have a good time so let's have a good time!"

Several hours and a _lot_ of drinks later and the trio is having a grand time in the bar. Looking at them, one would never think that two of the men were actually Captains. They speak to each other without reservation just like the old friends they are. But all good things come to an end, eventually. "Drink, drink, drink!" chant Shunsui and Daisuke, watching Jushiro empty a jug of sake.

"Bwah!" sighs Jushiro, setting it down. "Whew! I think...I think I've had a bit..." There's a thud moments later and the empty jugs on the table jump an inch or so from the impact. Jushiro is slumped over the table, looking a little worse for wear.

"I think Jushiro's had a bit too much to drink," observes Shunsui, a slight slur accompanying his speaking. Daisuke blinks and looks around as a result. Many empty sake jugs are piled on the table and the surrounding area. They really had drank a lot.

"Haha!" drunkenly laughs Daisuke, turning his sake jug up. "I guess so. We should git go'n, eh? Lemme jus' pay the bill an we'll hit the road, Shun-hic-Shunsui." Daisuke produces from his kosode a rather large amount of money and places it on the table before standing on unsteady legs with Shunsui.

The two collect Jushiro, draping an arm across each of their shoulders and lifting him to his feet. "S...Sorry to be such a downer," slurs Jushiro. Shunsui and Daisuke laugh a bit as they carry Jushiro towards the door of the bar. Their exit is blocked by a large, bald man with a scowl on his face. For a moment Daisuke almost blurts out 'Ikkaku!' before getting a better look at the man.

"Whoa, easy! The money 's on the table, like always."

"You don't recognize me?" asks the man.

"Should I?" Daisuke stares at the man's bruised face for a moment before smirking. "Ohhh! I remember! You were that guy who Renji was kickin' around the last time we were here!"

"Uh-oh," mutters Shunsui, noticing the men closing in from behind. "I don't suppose you fellas would be persuaded to walk away, would you?" The large man smirks and crackes his knuckles. "No, didn't think so. Jushiro, we need you to wake-hic-wake up, now. There's a bit of a problem." Jushiro opens his eyes and looks at the man in front and then men behind.

They set him down on his feet and Daisuke sighs. "Yeah, so, listen. 'bout what happened las' time, uh..." A sucker punch from Daisuke straight to the man's jaw kicks off the bar fight immediately. Tables topple and break as the small number of men are thrown around by the trio of drunken Shinigami. Even drunk Shunsui shows exactly how proficient in hand-to-hand he is...but it's more like drunken street-fighting then actual hakuda.

It's the same for Jushiro who had been passed out only a moment before. The drunk Captain quickly subdues one of the men only for several more of them to join. It's shaping up to be a _hell_ of a bar fight. It's one that unfortunately none of them will remember the following morning even if they have the bruises and hang-over to show for it. Daisuke ducks the largest man's punch and grasps him by the front of his shirt.

"Sorry, pal! We're all full!" He pulls him forward, spins him in a circle and then throws him through the window of the bar out into the street with a loud crash...but being drunk isn't great for one's balance and he stumbles and falls in the opposite direction, toppling a table as he does so. "Omph! Guh...what the...?" He picks up a jug of sake and then turns it up, taking a long pull from it. Someone smacks the jug from his hands. "Hey- oh, no!"

The man he'd just thrown out the door picks him up by the front of his kosode and slams him against the wall twice before throwing him across the bar. He lands on another table with a loud crash and groans in response. "Ahhh! My back!" Feeling rather sober, Daisuke rolls onto his stomach and stands. The young Shinigami faces the large man and moves forward.

He blocks his punch and then throws his full weight into one, smashing the man in the nose. He stumbles backwards from the impact, eventually leaning against the wall as he gently cradles his crooked, bruised nose. Daisuke rushes towards the man. "I said...we're full!" He leaps up and plants both feet in his chest, throwing him through the wall out into the street a second time.

The young Shinigami lands flat on his back with a loud grunt and then stands. "Heads up, Daisuke!" exclaims Shunsui, moments before two men are thrown out the hole as well. Jushiro and Shunsui step up beside him. Aside from a few bruises, none of them were any the worse for wear...at least until Jushiro starts coughing, blood streaming through the cracks in his fingers.

Shunsui catches the man before he falls, supporting his weight. "Jushiro!"

"We need to take him to the Fourth Division."

"Right!" The two waste no time in rushing their friend back to the Seireitei and more importantly the Fourth Division and Unohana. Shunsui is slightly surprised that Daisuke can keep up the pace while helping to carry Jushiro. The moments it takes the two fast moving Shinigami to reach the Fourth Division feels like an eternity but when they arrive, Daisuke actually kicks the doors to the infirmary in.

A sweat-drop appears at Shunsui's temple in response, but he doesn't address the rash action. It's quick to attract some attention not just from members of the staff but Unohana herself. "A little help!" demands Daisuke moments before Jushiro is taken from their arms and hurried off to be treated by Captain Unohana. When the younger Shinigami starts to follow Shunsui grasps him by the wrist. "Shunsui-"

"Unohana is looking after him now. If you go then you'll just be in the way...go get some sleep, Daisuke. You can see him in the morning." After a moment he nods and the two turn back towards the now wide open front door, slipping out before Captain Unohana can punish either of them for it's destruction...


	7. A Brothers Revenge

Weeks pass and eventually Jushiro is released from recovery. During that time however, Daisuke had found that the number of missions he was given was drastically increased. He was practically running himself ragged with a combination of not only Hollow exterminations in the Rukon but frequent trips to the World of the Living. Part of that was without a doubt punishment handed down from Lieutenants Kotetsu and Kotsubaki.

He accepted each one of them without complaint. But he had found that upon his return from an extended mission in the Rukon that the advance force had returned from the World of the Living and news of the betrayal of Orihime Inoue began to spread through the ranks. Daisuke had met the girl once before and while she _had_ seemed a bit strange...she certainly wasn't a traitor. She didn't seem the type to him.

But Daisuke doesn't reflect on it too much with the final fight looming on the horizon. A sigh escapes him as he adjusts his position, the white tsuka of Tenshi leaning against his neck as he does so. "Rose Colored Path," reads Daisuke, examining he book in his hand. It was one that Shunsui had sent him off with...repayment for picking up the bill in the bar those weeks ago. "Might as well have a look...after all, he went through the trouble of signing the thing."

He cracks open the book and dives right in, not paying much attention to things going on around him. He'd just come back from a mission in the World of the Living and while it hadn't offered any fighting, he just wanted to take a moment to rest before being sent off again. There's a loud 'smack!' moments before Daisuke's head jerks forward. "There you are!" exclaims a voice from behind. "I've been looking all over for you, idiot."

"Can I do something for you, Renji?"

"Not really. Just thought I would see what you've been up to. Whole Seireitei is talking about your bar fight with Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake. I didn't know you were such good friends with them."

"Yeah." Renji is silent for a few moments, not saying a word as he stares off into the distance. "Something on your mind? You seem a little...preoccupied." The man shakes his head. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"You met Orihime, right?"

"Yeah."

"Did she seem like a traitor to you?"

"Honestly...I think she'd die before she'd willingly betray Ichigo and her friends. But that's my opinion and I've been wrong before, you know."

"Ain't that the truth?" A loud 'whap!' sounds as Daisuke smacks Renji on the head with the book given to him by Shunsui.

"You got anymore smart remarks there, wiseass?" Renji doesn't respond and Daisuke sets the book down. "What is it, Renji? What aren't you telling me?" Again, he doesn't respond and Daisuke smacks him in the back of the head, causing him to look over at the man sharply. "Earth to pine-apple."

"Yeah, sorry." After a moment Daisuke sighs.

"I'll go with you, Renji."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb...well, dumber, anyway." A scowl appears on Renji's face in response. "You're going after her, and I'll be going along with you. I always do, after all." Renji shakes his head immediately.

"I appreciate you volunteering, and I'm sure that Ichigo will as well...but the chances of us coming back alive are slim to none. There's no need for both of us to throw our lives away, Daisuke. Stay here." Before he could argue with the man he heard someone call from below. Both glance over the edge at Jushiro only moments before dropping.

"Yes, Captain Ukitake?" ask both men at once.

"Oh, Lieutenant Abari, I had no idea you were here at the Division," speaks Jushiro, smiling. "How are you today?"

"Fine, Captain. Thank you for asking," replies Renji. "I should be going, now. I have some important matters to attend to."

"We're not finished, Renji," interrupt Daisuke, earning a glare from his friend.

"Not now, Tenth Seat Arata," replies Renji. He scowls in response and watches the man depart.

"Everything alright?" asks Jushiro, watching the man depart.

"Just fine, Jushiro," Daisuke tells him. "Can I ask you something?" Jushiro nods. "When you met Orihime Inoue, what was your opinion of her? I mean, did she seem trustworthy to you?"

"It's hard to say. I only met her for such a short time but...she didn't seem like the kind of person to betray the Soul Society, let alone her friends. Is that what's bothering you, Daisuke?"

"No, Jushiro. Just curious, that's all." After a moment of silence Daisuke sighs. "Is there something you would like for me to do?"

"Yes. Another mission to the World of the Living, if you'd like it."

"I'll take it."

"I knew that you would. You'll leave tomorrow and it'll be a three day mission, so pack for an extended stay in the World of the Living..."

* * *

- - World of the Living - -

The morning came early for Daisuke, who hadn't slept the whole night since speaking to Renji. He is concerned for his friend...but he cannot be of any help to him. After all, how do you help someone who doesn't want you to? The young Shinigami pushes those thoughts from his mind as he watches the soul cross over as a result of the Konso. There would be time to reflect on things later. A sudden howl pierces the air and he sighs. "So much for a peaceful mission," mutters Daisuke.

His Flash-Step carries him in the direction of the Hollow. In the blink of an eye he's appeared standing across from the creature in the middle of a now abandoned construction site. The Hollow charges him mindlessly, too far gone in it's own hunger to recognize the difference in strength between the two. However, that is as far as it gets as Daisuke leaps skyward moments before a flash of red completely pulverizes the earth.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that a Cero had been fired at him. He disappears as another is fired, appearing on the roof of a building several meters away with ease. Not just one, but two Adjuchas stand across from him. "Something I can do for you two?"

'_**Slaughter those insolent creatures, boy!**_' demands Tenshi. '_**They aren't worthy to stand in my presence!**_' Daisuke ignores her ranting rather then telling her to hush down, in order to focus on the two of them.

"You...I'd recognize that scent anywhere!" exclaims one of them. "You killed our big brother!"

"Who? Me?" After a moment he smirks a bit. "Yeah, I did. Let me guess, you two are here to avenge him, right?"

"I am Dokohan...and this is Vladi. You will pay dearly for your transgression, Shinigami," speaks the other. Daisuke grips the white tsuka of his Zanpakuto a bit tighter and then flicks his head over his shoulder and turns his back to them. "Are you running away?"

"No. But I'd like to take this fight somewhere else. We don't want any innocent people to get caught up in our fight."

"...Very well. It makes no difference to me, Shinigami." The three figures disappear, two using Sonido and one Flash-Step as they race across the city below. When they come to a stop, the greenery of a forest stretches out below them rather then the cold concrete of the city. "Is this acceptable to you?"

"Yeah. This should do just fine." He smirks again. "Otsuge no Inori!" The release of not just the full strength of his Spiritual Pressure but two who are easily of Lieutenant strength is enough to attract some attention...so Daisuke resolves to finish the fight as quickly as possible. Still, ONE Adjuchas had severely wounded him...would he be able to handle two of them at the same time?

"Are you-" The Adjuchas grunts loudly as a blow to the back stumbles him forward. The other turns and receives a powerful kick to the ribs and sends him skidding backwards through the air. Daisuke lightly grips the tsuka of his weapon before Flash-Stepping out of their sight again. "Why you...huh?!" The Adjuchas glances down sharply at Daisuke, kneeling in front of him with the tsuka of his Zanpakuto near his temple.

"Die!" exclaims Vladi, moments before a Cero strikes Daisuke broad-side. "Hahah! Wiped him- graaahha!" His arm is severed at the shoulder, the now useless appendage plummeting to the earth in a shower of black blood. He presses his hand to the wound, whirling around to find Daisuke standing with his back to the man. "You...how can you still be alive?! I killed you!"

"Is that what you think?" asks Daisuke. "Even I have to admit, I was a bit sloppy in excusing it..." He exposes his severely burned right arm. "...after all, I haven't ever used it on an actual opponent. But I can assure you that I am very much alive, Vladi."

"Was that an illusion?" asks Dokohan.

"Nothing that complicated. The name of the technique is 'Utsusemi'. What you thought was me...was actually nothing more then an after-image."

"Damn you!" exclaims Vladi. Daisuke turns, meeting Vladi's attack with his own despite the horrible burn on his right arm. They trade several quick blows before he Flash-Step's away again to avoid Dokohan...still, he's too slow to fully avoid the attack and his hip is laid open to the burn. He ignores the searing pain, focusing all his energy and attention on fending off the two Adjuchas.

Though he's dealt such a grievous wound to one of them, it doesn't seem to phase him. Daisuke grunts as a set of claws lays open his rib cage and he arches in the opposite direction to receive a wound to his left shoulder. He out-maneuvers the two and deals a powerful blow to the back of Vladi's head that sends him tumbling towards the forest below before turning to the rapidly approaching Dokohan. A single slash appears on the Adjuchas' forearm as he shields himself.

Daisuke Flash-Step's away to avoid a Cero from below, trading several rapid blows with Dokohan as Vladi rushes skyward towards the battle. He's pushing himself to the limits of his speed to out maneuver the two of them. They're far faster then their 'big brother' and it's an adjustment compared to the weaker Hollow's he's been fighting. Every move has to be perfect as he flows from offense to defense.

Again and again the clashes with the twosome, earning several more wounds to arms and legs as he does so. His right arm is killing him, the burns preventing him from using the full strength in his attacks. It isn't until the prayer beads on his wrist begin glowing a bright gold that he knows the fight is on even ground. Tenshi is ready to fight them seriously.

"Yes!" He barely catches the red-flash out of the corner of his eye and turns. "Rend!" The wave of golden energy collides with the Cero and instead of cutting through it, the two explode.

They are definitely stronger then their 'brother' as well, even wounded. Daisuke Flash-Step's away, putting distance between the explosion as he expends his senses. 'Behind, boy!' He turns, cutting a wide arc as he sends another wave of golden energy barreling towards the wounded Adjuchas. Again the Cero and his Rend collide, exploding violently as they cancel one another out. '_**Show him the extent of your speed, boy. Out-maneuver him.**_'

The young Shinigami does just that, Flash-Stepping this way and that to create multiple copies of himself. "Wha...stand still!" Two Cero's sail through the center of the copies and only moments before Daisuke strikes. Vladi senses his presence and turns to find Daisuke standing only a few feet from him. At point blank range and with only a moment to think about it...he has no way to react as his world turns a bright gold. A loud, ragged scream is torn from his throat moments before he's completely obliterated by the powerful attack.

"One down...one to go." Dokohan strands in stunned silence...only moments before his Spiritual Pressure increases in strength.

"You bastard...You bastard! You've killed my brother!"

"Yeah. Both of them, now," replies Daisuke without any emotion in his voice. "Only one left to go by my count...but don't worry. You get to meet them again in the Soul Society." The Adjuchas snarls and disappears with an exceedingly fast Sonido. The two trade several blows, turning round and round in the night sky as they clash.

"I'm going to kill you slowly! You hear me, Shinigami?!"

"Hard not to, Dokohan." The two clash again and again, Shinigami against Hollow, in a battle as old as time itself. Dokohan is no longer content with victory...he wants blood. He wants to kill the man who put both of his 'brothers' to the sword. He doesn't bother to dodge or parry Daisuke's attacks as he rains blows on his boney body. "Hnnuh!" grunts Daisuke, bringing Otsuge no Inori down onto his claws. There's a resounding 'clang!' as the weapon it knocked from his hands. "Shi-" His claws bite deep into Daisuke's stomach.

"Hahah! I've- What?!" The figure disappears and Dokohan's eyes widen. "No-" A blade pierces his bony mask, jutting out between his eyes and covered in black blood.

"Unh...agghhah...h...how...?"

"I've already told you the name of that technique, Dokohan, and I will not repeat myself to a simple Hollow. Goodbye." He withdraws the blade as the man's eyes roll up into his skull and he purifies...into the form of a middle-aged man. "I see...you've committed sins that I cannot purify." In the distance a set of black gates appear, decorated with skills and bones and held shut with a large chain. He slowly returns Otsuge no Inori to her saya as the gates of Hell begin to open.

"Wha...What...no! No! Stay away!" exclaims Dokohan, turning and fleeing from the gates. The hands rush right past Daisuke, paying him no mind and causing a shiver to run through his frame as he senses the malice contained in them. Only once before had he laid eyes on the black gates and it had been an experience burned into his mind as the screaming soul was drug right past the gates into the depths of Hell.

This time was no different. He screamed and begged all the way into the gates slammed closed behind him and disappeared. Daisuke shudders a second time...before pitching forward towards the earth. Blood loss and fatigue have finally caught up with him. He's stopped mid-fall by a familiar figure. "Impressive, Daisuke," speaks Kisuke. "Truely impressive..."

* * *

"Unh...nuh," grunts Daisuke, slowly coming to. He stares up at the ceiling of a room he could recall from weeks ago and then looks over at the door to the room. "Hello? Is anyone there?" The door slides open a moment later and Yoruichi steps inside.

"I see you're awake," speaks Yoruichi. "You know, this is twice now we've had to scoop you up after a fight, Daisuke. It's starting becoming something of a habit, wouldn't you say?" It was obvious that she was teasing him.

"Well, you know...unh..." Daisuke grunts loudly as he leans up in the futon. "...what can I say? What with your amazing bed-side manner, I can't help but get myself beat up so that I can enjoy it, Yoruichi." The woman smirks a bit in response.

"Smartass brat."

"Someone once told me that it's a rather endearing trait."

"She must have been pretty wise then."

"She is. Maybe I'll introduce you to her sometime."

"Smartass." Daisuke chuckles in response to her insult. "Anyway, Kisuke went out while Tessai was treating your wounds. He should be back soon, so just rest and recover." The young Shinigami looks out the window at the darkness and then nods.

"Fine. I can continue my mission tomorrow." The door is opened again and Kisuke steps into the room.

"Good to see you're awake," speaks Kisuke. "You'd have taken quite the face plant if I hadn't caught you."

"Ain't that the truth. I owe you for that one, Kisuke...but Instead of catching me next time do you think you could lend me a hand? If I were any slower those two would have killed me without a doubt."

"You looked like you had things under control."

"Oh, so _that's_ how it is, huh, Kisuke?"

"Don't be like that. I've watched over you the past two days-"

"Whoa! Past two days? I thought I was only out for a few hours! I need to get out of bed and get back to work!"

"Don't worry about that." Kisuke approaches and sits down beside Yoruichi. "I've had Yoruichi watching over you while I was out looking over the city. YOU just need to relax and recovery. I have a feeling things are only going to get worse, Daisuke."

"To Hell with that. I need to- ouch!" He arches in the opposite direction of the pain and groans again as crimson begins to pull on the bandages around his torso. He looks over at Yoruichi...and then Kisuke who's finger-tip is covered in blood. "Oh, come on, Kisuke! Did you _really_ just..." His body begins to go numb as the drug starts to take effect and he falls flat onto his back, vision swimming.

"You're right, Yoruichi. He falls for it _every_ time...!"


	8. Boy meets Girl

The Hollow draws closer and closer to the prone woman and raises its massive claws as a ragged scream tears from her throat. There's a dull thud moments later and she opens her eyes finding only a young man standing in front of her. "Are you hurt?" asks Daisuke, kneeling down in front of her.

"That...That thing..." stutters the woman.

"I took care of it." She glances down at the sword in his right hand and then back at him before it finally dawns on her.

"You can see me!"

"I can. I'm going to help you cross to the other side now. Please, hold still." He raises his weapons and gently tapes it against her forehead, watching as the konso ritual is completed quickly and the soul crosses over. Daisuke returns Tenshi to his hip and stands. Though he'd hate to admit it, he _did_ need to rest a bit longer before doing anything. A loud howl pierces the air and he Flash-Steps in it's direction. The moment he arrives the Hollow actually runs _past_. "What the...?"

He turns and two more right past him, fleeing as fast as their legs can carry them in the opposite direction. "Hey! Where are you-" A powerful Spiritual Pressure, like none he's ever felt in his life assaults him from all directions. By instinct he releases the full strength of his own as well and turns his head skywards. A Garganta closes behind a single figure and he is standing in the person's path a moment later.

It's a woman with dark skin, blond hair and a white uniform...he'd heard from Kisuke that it was the uniform Aizen's arrancar's were supposed to wear. But this woman is bleeding profusely from a ragged slash across her stomach, which stains the white hakama a bright crimson as a result. '_Is this Ichigo and Renji's work?_' Daisuke asks himself. '_No...no, they wouldn't have let her escape._'

'**_It doesn't matter!_**' exclaims Tenshi. '**_Finish her off! Now! Before she can attack!_**' Her sea-green eyes find his amber and neither of them move for a moment. Daisuke lightly grips the tsuka of his Zanpakuto and only then does she raise her own Zanpakuto.

"Are you with Aizen?" Anger like none he'd ever seen floods into her eyes.

"Not anymore," replies the woman harshly. "Are you going to attack me?"

"I don't have orders to engage any Arrancar...but I will if you make me, Arrancar. You should turn around and go back to wherever it is you came from before a Captain shows up."

"That's not an option." A garganta opens in the distance and Daisuke tightens his grip on his Zanpakuto.

"Friends of yours, Arrancar?"

"Not anymore." A pair of men step out through the Garganta, adding their impressive Spiritual Pressure to the already incredible mix. "You should just run back to wherever you came from before you end up dead, Shinigami." Daisuke watches at the woman turns to face them.

'She's wearing the uniform but isn't part of the ranks...? There must be some fighting going on among the ranks. If she's NOT with Aizen, then maybe...' Daisuke steps up beside her before he can stop himself, ignoring Tenshi screaming into his head for him to end her life.

"What do you think you're doing? I don't need your help, Shinigami."

"Really? You can fight off those two bleeding like that? You'd be lucky to take down one nursing a wound that deep." The two appear across from them and Daisuke blinks in surprise. "They're pretty damn fast."

"This isn't any of your business."

"I'm making it my business, Miss...do you have a name I can call you other then 'Arrancar'...?"

"...Tia Harribel."

"I'm Daisuke, Tia. Nice to- whoa!" He barely catches her before she falls, supporting her weight with his freearm. "Hey! Hey, wake up! Now isn't the time for a nap, Tia!" With no response forthcoming he sighs. "Crap..." The two Arrancar don't say a word as they draw their Zanpakuto.

"Hello, there!" calls a voice from behind moments before Kisuke appears at Daisuke's side.

"Well...this is a first. I must be in a pretty bad way if you're showing up on time, Kisuke."

"Well, you look like you've got your hands full, so I thought I might lend a hand." Daisuke shoots the man a dirty look in response and then looks around. "If you're looking for a place to set her down you might want to pick quickly. I don't think these gentlemen are going to wait that long...and the Soul Society is probably moblizing a Captain to come deal with this situation."

"Take her, Kisuke. I'll deal with these two." The man smirks under his hat before nodding.

"Alright. They're all yours, then. What should I do with her?"

"She says she isn't working with Aizen anymore...it that's the truth, then I figure she might be able to tell us something about the forces under his command." Kisuke takes Tia from his freearm and then spares only a single glance back before Flash-Stepping away. Two Arrancar...with high Spiritual Pressure. He wasn't going to take a chance. "Fall from the Heavens! Kurayami no Tenshi!"

The golden release of Spiritual Pressure flowers skyward for only a moment before disappearing completely to reveal Daisuke in his hooded vest and dark clothes. Arrancar or no, they aren't prepared when he just disappears from their sight. A powerful blow sends one tumbling end over end towards the city below. The other turns and ducks Daisuke's kick, raising as he whirls around and completely forgetting about his right foot.

It catches him in the torso, sending him skidding backwards several meters...right into Daisuke's range. He was moving faster then the Arrancar could see and with his Kurayami no Tenshi, the Arrancar cannot rely on his ability to sense Daisuke's Spiritual Pressure. He grasps it by the back of it's uniform and throws it earth-bound, watching as it impacts with enough force to create a small crater. 'Oh, hell! Tenshi wasn't kidding when she said it'd make me stronger,' Daisuke muses to himself.

Sensing the rapid return of the first Arrancar from behind he uses a move once used on him. He turns to face the Arrancar, turns his shoulder and swats him in the back of the head with a loud 'slap!' sounding from the impact as he leaps in the opposite direction. Daisuke reaches back towards the black tsuka of his Zanpakuto as the Arrancar turns to face only an empty sky. "You're slow."

An 'X' shaped pair of slashes appears on his chest, an audible 'click' sounding as he returns Kurayami no Tenshi to her saya. A small shower of crimson blood paints the sky before the Arrancar falls into four parts and plummets towards the earth. The second Arrancar comes back as well, but doesn't attack. Rather he grips his Zanpakuto in both hands and points it skyward. "Devour all Things, Okui!"

It's Spiritual Pressure spikes and easily rivals Daisuke. "This must be the Arrancar's release...Resurrección." When the orange Spiritual Pressure finally disappears it reveals a rather fat looking Arrancar standing before him. "Heh...you put on weight." Despite his rather large weight, he moves fairly quickly, appearing behind Daisuke in the blink of an eye. He glances over his shoulder moments before a Cero is fired at point-blank range.

It stumbles forward a moment later. A powerful knee to the back of the head from Daisuke is enough to blur it's vision. He drops down and sweeps it's feet before finally kicking it in the middle of the back and sending it sailing skyward. He follows, not willing to let up his assault on the released Arrancar. Despite the speed its traveling, Daisuke passes it with ease, dealing two blows faster then it can react.

It splits into quarters as it loses it's momentum and then plummets towards the earth, away from an uninjured Daisuke. "Daisuke!" calls a voice from behind, causing him to turn to face not only Jushiro but Shunsui as well.

"Jushiro! Shunsui!" exclaims Daisuke. He looks down at himself and then the two of them. "I...guess you've found me out."

"So, you CAN use Bankai," comments Shunsui. "I had a feeling but I wasn't too sure. I guess we didn't need to come out after all, except...we were told that there was an Espada out here."

"An Espada? I...didn't see one."

"You're sure?" asks Jushiro, approaching. Neither of the two men seem to be remotely affected by his Spiritual Pressure. Which he knows is because both of them were trained by Head Captain Yamamoto personally. Compared to the Head Captain he doesn't even register as a threat to either of them, even with his Bankai. "There was only these two?"

"Well...there was another. A woman with a serious wound."

"Where is she?"

"You're not going to kill her, are you?"

"Show us to her, Daisuke..."

* * *

As Daisuke approaches the door to Urahara's shop, it dawns on him that neither of the two men have seen Kisuke since he's left the Soul Society. But the door opens before he can speaks to either of them about it and Kisuke stands there. "Hello, there!" he calls to the trio of me, surprising them. "Won't you come on in, gentlemen? I'm sure we have a lot to discuss."

They enter the shop and are taken to a sitting room by Kisuke. "How is she?" asks Daisuke.

"Tessai is treating her wounds at the moment. Did she say anything before she passed out?"

"Just that she isn't working with Aizen anymore and her name...Tia Harribel. That's all."

"Is it wise to be treating the wounds of an Espada?" asks Shunsui. "I mean, there's a chance she might be lying to us after all." The door to the room opens and Tessai steps in.

"Hm?"

"She's awake now, boss," Tessai tells Kisuke. Daisuke stands and leaves the room and the others behind. Down the hall to the room with the open door he steps inside and closes it behind him, staring down at the Espada. Tia's sea-green eyes find him immediately and the Zanpakuto at his him. He follows her line of sight and then smirks.

"Don't worry," he tells her. "Like I said, I don't have orders to engage any Arrancar, Tia. But I do have a few questions I'd like to ask." He approaches closer and she sits up quickly. "Relax. I wouldn't save you just to try to kill you now...but if you're looking for a fight then the two Captains in the room back that way might be happy to oblige you."

"I didn't ask for you help," replies Tia.

"I saw an opportunity." She narrows her sea-green eyes in response. "You hate Aizen...right?" That same anger floods into her sea-green eyes and Daisuke nods. "I thought so. Well, if you used to work for him then obviously you might have some information that could be valuable...maybe even worth your life."

"You want me to tell you everything about his army."

"You catch on quick. That's good. Things-" The door opens and Shunsui and Jushiro step in. Daisuke turns to face the two men and steps closer to speak in a hushed voice to them. "I think she has some information that may prove useful to the Soul Society, Jushiro. And if she isn't working with Aizen then there shouldn't be any reason to kill her."

"She is an Arrancar, Daisuke," Shunsui reminds him in a hushed voice.

"Then why didn't she attack me when I encountered her? I felt her Spiritual Pressure, she could have killed me as easily as swatting a fly but she didn't. She only raised her Zanpakuto when I raised mine."

"What do you want us to do?" asks Jushiro. "Pretend we never saw her?"

"Not exactly. Take my proposal to Head Captain Yamamoto or let me. All I'm asking for is a little trust from both of you." The two men exchange glances and after a moment of consideration nod in agreement.

"Fine. Just convince her that it's in her best interest and we'll see what we can do." Daisuke nods quickly, thanking both of them as they leave the room. He turns to face Tia, finding her standing on her own two feet once again, eyes leveled on him evenly. The damaged Spiritual Pressure he had felt when she arrived was nearly gone, replaced with an even, collected flow.

"You were speaking with them about me," asserts Tia.

"I was," replies Daisuke. "Jushiro and Shunsui are two of my oldest friends. I asked them to give you a chance and if you cooperate...you might be given leniency. Head Captain Yamamoto is set in the old ways but he isn't foolish enough to let a chance like this pass him by."

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Unfortunately, no. With two Captains here the odds are not stacked in your favor, Tia. You'll just have to take your chances and hope that he agrees. But look at it this way, you've got a fifty-fifty shot, right? It can either be 'Yes' or 'No'."

"Are you an idiot?"

"You know...I _really_ don't need that from someone who passed out in the middle of a fight."

"What was that?"

"You heard me." The door opens again and both glance towards it. "Shunsui...?"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we should be going," Shunsui tells them.

"Very well," replies Tia. "Since I don't seem to have much of a choice in the matter." She leaves the room and Shunsui stays where he's standing, staring at the young man in absolute silence.

"I was going to tell you and Jushiro," Daisuke explains. "When the time came up."

"You know, there are open positions for Captain and if you have a Bankai-"

"No. I didn't become a Shinigami for that reason." Shunsui nods and then motions towards the door. "Alright. Let's hope things go smoothly...and none of us end up in a cell in the Maggots Nest for disobeying a direct order..."

* * *

- - Soul Society - -

"What is the meaning of this?!" demands Yamamoto, the spike in his Spiritual Pressure causing Daisuke to grunt under it's weight. But he stays standing behind Jushiro, Shunsui and Tia. The Arrancar stands in the middle of a small triangle formed by the three of them and it didn't seem as though she would go running off. "Why have you brought this Arrancar into the Soul Society?"

"Yeah, about that, old man Yama," speaks Shunsui, adjusting his grasshat. "Seems she's betrayed Aizen. So Daisuke here figures she might have some information that could prove useful to us." Shunsui grasps the young man by the shoulder of his kosode and pulls him up to stand beside him. "Tell him, Daisuke." Yamamoto's gaze finds him and that suffocating Spiritual Pressure presses down on him like a weight.

'_Guh! It's...like a damn...weight!_'

'**_Focus, Daisuke! Focus your Spiritual Pressure and keep on your feet! Now!_**' He does as Tenshi orders and manages to regain the ability to breath. Mercifully, the Spiritual Pressure is lifted moments later.

"Explain yourself, Tenth Seat Daisuke Arata," Yamamoto demands.

"If she's turned against him, then she won't have a reason to with-hold any information regarding his army," explains Daisuke. "Things like the number of troops under his command, their strengths as well as the location of his fortress. Things that may save the lives of many Shinigami, Head Captain Yamamoto."

"See?" asks Shunsui. "Smart kid, isn't he?" His gaze then rests firmly on Tia, standing with her arms crossed under her bust.

"You will share this information, Arrancar?" asks Yamamoto.

"Just ask me what you want to know," replies Tia evenly.

"Tenth Seat Daisuke Arata." The young Shinigami stands up a bit straighter. "You are dismissed, now. Return to the Thirteenth Division and attend to your Division duties." Daisuke bows and steps back, turning and leaving the room despite the fact that he doesn't exactly want to leave. He just hopes that Jushiro and Shunsui haven't stuck their necks out for no reason...

The day passes slowly for Daisuke as he attends to his Division duties. The sun is beginning to set when he is approached by Lieutenant Kotetsu. "Captain Ukitake wants to see you in his office, Daisuke," she tells him, leading him in that direction. It takes only a few minutes to arrive at his office and Lieutenant Kotetsu knocks on the door.

"Come in," calls Jushiro as she pushes the door open and the two step inside. "Thank you, Kiyone. That's all." The Lieutenant nods and dismisses herself from his office without complaint...which stuck Daisuke as odd. The girl closes the door and he approaches Jushiro. "I'm sure you're eager to hear how things went?"

"I am," replies Daisuke.

"After hearing all the information Tia Harribel had to offer, Yamamoto has decided to grant her amnesty. She will stay here in the service of the Soul Society as a condition of that." Daisuke nods. "And...I am proud of you for what you did, Daisuke."

"Jushiro?"

"You did what you thought was right and acted with others in mind rather then just carrying out your orders." There is a small sparkle of mischief in Daisuke's eye at hearing that praise.

"Of course I did. I remember being told to leave any Arrancar I encounter to Captain Hitsugaya's advance force." Jushiro smiles a bit. "I couldn't very well disobey a direct order from my Captain, now could I?" Jushiro laughs in response.

"I suppose I did say that."

"If you don't mind my asking, where is she at exactly?"

"She's being held in the First Division for now. When the war is over then she'll be released. It's just a precaution to make sure that she doesn't try anything." Daisuke nods in understanding...

* * *

The First Division barracks are quiet now as they rest in the barracks. Moonlight streams through the window in the cell, splashing against the wooden floor and bathing most everything in it's soft silvery glow. The lone figure in the cell stands with her back to the bars, staring out at the dark sky. Even so, she realizes she isn't alone. "How long do you plan to stand there in the shadows?" asks Tia.

"Until I don't feel like it anymore," replies Daisuke, approaching the cell. Tia slowly turns to face him. "I heard things went well from Jushiro."

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't know, really. Maybe I'm just curious. I mean, I've only ever seen three Arrancar in my whole life...and the other two didn't exactly give me a chance to get a good look before they attacked me."

"Is that really it?"

"Like I said...I'm curious. Why would you betray Aizen?" She approaches the bars of the cell slowly, anger present in her eyes once again...her very...beautiful eyes. Daisuke shakes such thoughts from his head, focusing on the task at hand. "Well?"

"He betrayed us."

"Us?"

"My Fracción over-heard him speaking with Gin. He's just using us until we're no longer convenient for him. After they told me I confronted him about it...he didn't even _try_ to deny it. He killed my Fracción and nearly killed me."

"You managed an escape."

"Because my Fracción asked that I run."

"They sacrificed themselves for you." Daisuke nods slowly, understanding the loyalty involved with such an action. He would gladly lay down his life if it meant that any one of his few friends could make an escape. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"...No world is without sacrifice. Their sacrifice allowed me to escape and to keep fighting, and for that I am grateful to them."

"But that doesn't make it any easier of a burden to bear. I can only tell you that you'll feel much better after you've properly grieved their passing." Tia scoffs a bit in response. "I thought as much..." He reaches into his kosode and produces a small book from within the folds of cloth. "Here. It's not much...but at the least it should keep your mind distracted while you're waiting."

Daisuke holds it out to her and after several long moment she accepts the book. "Very well." Tia gazes at the title of the book. "...'Rejection of the Twin Fishes'? This sounds like a child's book." His cheeks tint red in embarrassment and he snorts.

"If you don't like it then don't read it, Tia." Hearing footsteps outside of the room he glances in that directions. "Looks like that's my cue. Try not to go stir crazy while you're here, huh?" He pauses. "Oh! Before I forget..." Daisuke produces a tightly packaged ball from inside his kosode and tosses it to her. "...have a snack." Tia gazes at the rice-ball and then looks up to find him gone.

'_What a strange Shinigami,_' Tia thinks to herself...


	9. Soul Society at War

Daisuke grunts as he cuts the Hollow in half, spattering his already filthy kosode and hakama with it's black blood as he does so. Tenshi seems to be on cloud nine, surrounded by all the death and destruction of the war. The Captains were long gone and Daisuke couldn't help but worry about his friends. He rushes forward, cutting down several more Hollows before they can react.

Four Captains were dispatched to Hueco Mundo to assist Ichigo and his friends while the rest, including the Head Captain, headed to the Fake Karakura Town to fend off Aizen. He had wished for nothing more then to assist Jushiro and Shunsui in the fake town but both had denied him, stating that he should stay behind to assist in the Soul Society...so he had, without futher argument.

The forces of the Soul Society were divided up and sent to the four gates surrounding the Seireitei. Daisuke and most of the Thirteenth Division had been assigned to the north gate. He had no doubt in his mind that the areas surrounding the other gates were just as bad a shape as this one. Those buildings that aren't completely destroyed are engulfed in flames and left to burn as the fires spread without end.

Daisuke slowly glances around at all the destruction. Bodies lay strew across the ground and the screams of the dead and dying assault his ears as Shinigami and Hollow alike fall on the battle-field. Crimson mixes with their inky black blood staining the ground and the smell...it is the smell of death. Sensing a fast approaching Hollow he turns and cuts the beast in half with a single blow before Flash-Stepping to the roof of a rather intact home moments before the ground is pulverized by a Cero.

He rushes the Gillian, covering the distance with a fast Flash-Step and cutting it down with a powerful blow. He had left behind the gate to engage the slower moving Gillian and the Adjuchas commanding them. It only took one of them to make the push before many were following and, yes, the Hollows numbers were beginning to dwindle when compared to the highly trained Shinigami and their commanders.

They would hold their gate, but with heavy casualties. He wipes a spatter of black blood from his cheek as he turns to gaze down at the sea of flames below. Among it he spots a figure familiar to him and in the blink of an eye he's covered it, appearing beside Lieutenant Kotsubaki. "Lieutenant!" exclaims Daisuke. He helps to carry the injured man Sentaro is hefting, moving towards the gate. "Is the gate holding?"

"We're suffering casualties but we'll hold," replies Sentaro. "The tide is turning but I need you to eliminate those Adjuchas commanding the remaining Gillian. Can you do it?"

"I'll get it done, Lieutenant. You can count on me."

"Good. Go! I'll take care of him." Daisuke nods and disengages himself from the wounded Shinigami before rushing back towards the Gillian. It would be easy enough to find them with the Gillian as markers. He lightly grips the black and white tsuka of Otsuge no Inori as he draws closer. The slow moving menos never see's the blow as its head splits completely in two, a second blow quarters it, showering the whole area in black as a result.

A quick Flash-Step dodges the Cero and he turns to face the Adjuchas. Neither wastes any time, rushing at one another. Daisuke doesn't hold back, using full speed from the start. He's pushing the Adjuchas to it's absolute limit as he draws in his speed and with no need to restrain himself, the creature is cut down in no time at all. He Flash-Steps away, avoiding another Cero and then rushing towards the Adjuchas.

This one is stronger then his companion, and smarter, too. The two trade several blows, neither shying away from the conflict as they throw themselves into the war head first. They're fighting for what they believe is right...and both would die to accomplish their specific mission. They turn round and round, the air thick with the stink of death as their move faster and faster.

Daisuke Flash-Step's out of view, appearing behind the Adjuchas and cleaving it in half from shoulder to hip. He jerks his head right, ducking under a set of claws as he's ambushed by a third Adjuchas. He'd tired of them already and turns, cutting it's arm off at the elbow. It screams in pain before he cuts it completely in two and then quarters it with a third blow.

He can sense no more Adjuchas around him and expands his senses to be sure of the fact. When no one to lead them, the Gillians would be easy targets for the Seated Officers of the Thirteenth and Eighth Divisions. Daisuke looks around the battle-field, watching with a rather dark smile as a lumbering Gillian falls to a small squad of skilled Shinigami officers.

The tide is turning. Dropping down to the sea of flames, he quickly happens upon an injured Shinigami and helps the man to his feet. His left arm is little more then shreds, a grievous wound he would be lucky to survive. He helps the man across from battle-field and back to the gate. He would need to be seen immediately by a medic. "We need help here!" calls Daisuke, attracting the attention of several members of the Fourth Division.

They approach quickly and then carry the man by stretcher to a make-shift field hospital. "Thank you, sir," mutters the man as he's carried off.

"Just lay back, you're going to be fine." He looks around at the others. They're looking ragged, beaten down and tired.

"Daisuke!" calls Sentaro, approaching. "I've got word for the East gate. They need reinforcements immediately. I want you to take a squad and head that way! Now!" Daisuke nods, selecting a small group of men from the Thirteenth Division and starting in that direction. They cut through streets and across roof-tops as they make to the east gate. What they find is five times worse then the north. More Hollows then any of them have seen in all their years combined.

"Spread out! Cover each other and eliminate the enemy! Move quickly but safely!" A loud chorus of 'Yes, sir!' rings out from them as they rush into the frey. Daisuke cuts down several of them without batting an eyelash, Tenshi radiating her joy at the taste of black blood. Daisuke turns his shouder and then smashes the tsuka of Otsuge no Inori into the gut of the Hollow, throwing it straight back and sending it bowling over several of it's comrades.

He rushes after it, blade flying in this direction and that as he cuts down Hollow after Hollow. Black blood is flung in every direction, some seeming to hang motionlessly in the air as Daisuke moves through them until he passes past his first target with a sudden burst of speed. Those Hollows he's pass split into several portions, falling to the ground as they do so. With a simple flick of his wrist he cleans off the black blood and turns to face even more of the creatures.

A mixture of sweat and black Hollow blood pours off of him. A combination of the strain of maintaining his Shikai for the past four hours and the sea of flames that seems to have engulfed the Rukon. The Hollows continue their attack, pressing the remaining Shinigami hard despite their efforts and the reason becomes apparent immediately as a powerful Spiritual Pressure assaults all present.

A Hollow falls to Daisuke and he glances in the direction of the Spiritual Pressure, watching as an Arrancar cuts down several Shinigami without any effort. Without a doubt it is a powerful Arrancar, easily at his level. He looks around at all Shinigami present. Revealing his Bankai to ALL them isn't something that he wanted to do but fighting it without using full strength? Not possible. "Shit. Guess I've got no choice...Fall from the Heavens! Kurayami no Tenshi!"

His Spiritual Pressure soars skyward, immediately attracting the attention of the purple haired Arrancar. The two men face off in the middle of the battle-field and a Hollow mindlessly rushes Daisuke. It lunges...and splits completely in two a foot from him. A half passes either side of him harmlessly before black blood sprays out. Not a single drop lands on his dark clothes. He's gone the next moment and the Arrancar turns, Zanpakuto crashing loudly against Daisuke's.

"Hmph." He whirls around, snapping out a kick aimed at the Arrancar's temple. He ducks moments before the impact, several strands of purple hair floating in the opposite direction. Daisuke jerks his weight backwards, barely avoiding an upward slash meant to cut him in two. A small split appears in the hem of his black hood a moment later.

'**_Quick little beast, isn't it? It's kind of cute the way it thinks it can stand against us._**' An actual laugh sounds from Tenshi a moment later. '_**Crush it completely, boy. I don't want a single piece of this insolent creature to remain when we've finished!**_' He whirls around, avoiding another slash and nearly kicking the Arrancar for a second time before Flash-Stepping away.

He appears several yards away, stance wide. One hand lightly touches the stained earth while the other reaches over his shoulder. The Arrancar appears behind him, a burst of static alerting him to it's Sonido. He turns and their Zanpakuto clash for a second time and a third. The two disappear, quickly appearing high above the sea of flames that is the Rukon as they fight. Their blades clash and Daisuke steps backwards, disappearing a moment later and then actually body-checking the Arrancar.

It takes a single step forward and turns, charging a Cero at the Shingami on higher ground. "Rend!" The wave of golden energy collides with the red beam and the two explode of contact. Both figures appear elsewhere, their Zanpakuto crashing loudly as they attempt to land a decisive blow on each other will absolutely no luck. Both flow with their opponents movements, showing no signs of fatigue.

Neither is letting up the attack as they push each other faster and faster in the sky. Daisuke appears behind the Arrancar and launches a punch. He turns and then jerks his head in the opposite direction, but Daisuke follows the punch up with a powerful kick that catches it in the stomach. It grunts at the impact and so does Daisuke, feeling a sharp pain in his ankle as a result of the kick. With the amount of pain he was feeling if his ankle wasn't fractured or broken then it would be a miracle.

The kick sends the Arrancar tumbling end over end straight towards the sea of fire below where it impacts hard enough to create a small crater. This doesn't seem to phase it however as it comes rushing back moments later and once more the two of them are crossing Zanpakuto. A powerful punch to Daisuke's jaw spins him and as he whirls around he snaps out a kick that causes the Arrancar to arch at an unnatural angle for only a moment before he grips his ankle.

"Shit!" He spins him around and throws him earth bound. The rush of wind past his ears is all he hears for a several moments before he impacts, collapsing a large building as he crashes through the ceiling. For a second the young Shinigami is still before casting off the debris. Ignoring the pain and some obviously broken ribs he rushes skyward to confront the Arrancar again. Neither of them would back if such attacks were the only one's that connected.

It simply wasn't enough to finish either of them off. Daisuke rushes the Arrancar, watching carefully as it raises it's Zanpakuto and then lunges quicker. He raises his left hand and captures it's wrist tightly before throwing his full weight into a punch that connects with the startled Arrancar's nose. It's follows the attack, sliding back in the sky several meters while Daisuke shakes his now completely numb hand. "Jeez...just what in the fuck are you made of, Arrancar...?"

The Arrancar growls in response, blood streaming down from it's crooked nose. With renewed anger it launches itself at him and he meets it blow for blow. Parry, dodge and attack. The two roll from attack to defense seamlessly. Truely a battle between two masters of the sword is taking place above the Rukon and neither of them pays any attention to anything else. Daisuke grips the black tsuka of Kurayami no Tenshi tighter and then stops his attack when the Arrancar disappears with a fast Sonido.

He whirls around quickly and barely dodges a Cero that pulvierizes the earth below him. Daisuke rushes the Arrancar and the two pass each other, a shower of sparks cast away from the impact of their Zanpakuto. Both turn, immediately relying on physical attacks at such close range. Daisuke whirls around and his kick connects with the Arrancar's temple, causing him to take a single step in the opposite direction and further compounding the pain in his ankle.

No doubt it was fractured by now and his fast movements are only making things worse. '_This must be the Arrancar's 'hierro' technique. Damn it! I feel like I've kicked a steel plate!_'

'**_Then quit fighting bare-handed, boy! You'll never kill him like this!_**' He glances at his wrist, finding the prayer beads to be emitting a bright golden glow...just what he was waiting for. '_**Finish him off! Now!**_' He grips the black tsuka of Tenshi.

"Rend!" The wave of golden energy collides with the Arrancar at point blank range, blotting out a portion of the sky as a result. A ragged scream sounds from the path of the attack as the Arrancar is thrown earth bound, impacting with enough force to create a small crater. Daisuke is left alone in the sky to watch through the dust and debris in silence as the Arrancar slowly crawls out.

In the blink of an eye, the young Shinigami is upon him once again. He rushes forward and runs the Arrancar through with his Zanpakuto, pinning it firmly to the earth by it's chest. Daisuke stands alone, golden energy crackling from Kurayami no Tenshi as though the blade is electrified. For a moment he is still before a fast Flash-Step brings him back to the front of the East Gate.

A Hollow rushes him for a second time and he slowly glances in the direction of the creature. It's cut into quarters, the four half's crashing to the ground behind him with a dull thud. Daisuke looks around at the Shinigami, many of them wounded and exhausted. He needs to motivate them and quickly if they are to hold this gate. He looks around, finding no one 'in charge' at the moment and then nods firmly. '**_You'll have to assume the role, boy. Lead these whelps to victory! To glory!_**'

Daisuke turns towards the Hollow hoard. "Rend!" The wave of golden energy races down the street, obliterating a large swath of the creatures before finally disappearing. He starts down the street and several follow. "Don't back down!" demands over the noise of the battlefield Daisuke, attracting the attention of the Shinigami. "Push forward to victory! We will not...we _cannot_ lose this fight if we work together!" A chorus of battle cries sound from behind him as the men gather their spirits in the presence of an apparent 'Captain' whoever the man is.

Their efforts are doubled as they fight, tooth and claw for the gate and the area surrounding it. "Get the wounded back to the gate! Reinforce the flanks and watch each others backs!" A chorus of 'Yes, sir' rings out from the men he's commanding as they work to move back the wounded and further expand their hold of the area. The fighting continues and the fires grow along with their fighting spirit.

In the distance he can see Gillian an unfortunate fact that must be dealt with. He appears in front of a Gillian, cutting it to pieces before it can react and then turns his shoulder, dodging the Cero of one of the lumbering beasts. He rushes forward and plants his uninjured foot firmly into it's mask. It shatters like glass under the powerful blow and it's head snaps back, following it to the ground with a massive 'crash!' that crushes many burning homes. "Damn."

He jerks his head right to avoid a set of claws and splits the Adjuchas completely in two with a single blow from Kurayami. As much as the tide of the battle has turned there are still many Hollows that have to be delete with before any of them can rest. Two Adjuchas rush him, from front and from behind. Daisuke reacts quickly, dodging their attacks with relative ease due to his Bankai and ending one with a blow that splits it from shoulder to hip.

He whirls around, planting his booted foot into the other's stomach and sending it skidding backwards through the sky. Daisuke follows quickly and the Adjuchas fires a Cero when he's only a foot from him. It's world becomes a swirling torrent of gold as Daisuke's attack cuts through the Cero and blots out a portion of the sky once again, this time taking with it an Adjuchas and a Gillian standing several meters away.

As the attack slowly disappears, Daisuke listens...silence is his greeting. The silence of a battle field soaked with blood and littered with the bodies of the fallen. And only moments later, a joyous cry of victory from those brave Shinigami who stand below at the East gate. '_Victory..._' He disappears from all eyes a moment later and then, appears in front of the east gate. He seals his Spiritual Pressure as well as his Bankai.

There are a great many wounded to be moved and treated by the Fourth Division in their make-shift field-hospital and almost an even number of casualties left strewn across the battle-field. There would be no rest tonight as they combed the Rukon for survivors..._if_ there were any survivors. '_So this is a victory...hmph. I'd hardly call all this death a victory._'

'**_We've come out alive...does it matter if anyone else does?_**'

'_Tenshi-_'

'_**No. If they were too weak or too foolish to understand the limits of their strength then I won't spare them my pity. They aren't worthy of it.**_' Daisuke doesn't response to her harsh words. '**_I thought as much, boy. You see there is truth in my words._**'

'_Not now, Tenshi. I really don't want to argue with you right now._'

'**_Hmph. Aren't we being a bit moody._**'

'_...Look who's talking._' He doesn't notice the approach of anyone until the man lays a hand on his shoulder and he looks over sharply at Lieutenant Kotsubaki. "Lieutenant?"

"I knew sending you was the right idea." He narrows his eyes and Sentaro steps closer. "I heard from Captain Ukitake that you dealt with TWO Arrancar in the World of the Living and brought back that Espada in the First Division. I knew if anyone could do it then it was you."

"Uh, thanks, Lieutenant." Sentaro gives him a thumbs up. "I need to ask you-"

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me, 'Captain'," teases Sentaro. "I won't tell a soul...not that everyone doesn't already know, mind you. But if you want be to keep quite then I suppose I can do that."

"Thank you."

"Alright!" exclaims Sentaro. "Let's move the wounded moved to the field hospital! I want half of you to help move the wounded and the other half to secure the area and start searching for anymore wounded!" A chorus of 'Yes, Lieutenant!' sounds from the men as they split to handle the task. When Daisuke makes the join the men in searching, Sentaro captures him by the back of his ragged, stained kosode. "Why don't you take a break? You've earned if after all."

"I can take a rest later, Lieutenant. I should help out while I can." Sentaro notices the slight wheeze to his breathing and shakes his head immediately.

"You need to be looked at. The last thing we need is you collapsing because you've got yourself all busted up. Go get yourself looked at and if you're cleared by the Fourth Division then you can help out."

"But-"

"Go, Daisuke. Thats and order." After a moment he nods and then starts in the direction of the field hospital set up by the Fourth Division. Compared to the battle-field...he isn't sure which is more chaotic but when he does manage to flag down a healer the woman quickly gives him an examination.

"You've got several broken ribs and a fractured ankle," she tells him.

"So I can go, then?"

"...You've got four broken ribs! Of course you can't go!" The woman is approached by another member of the Fourth Division and speaks with him for only a brief moment before turning back. "Now, you...hello?" She looks around, finding Daisuke to be gone from where he was sitting. "Oh, no...I am so going to get fired..."


	10. New Partner, New Promotion

They had won the war...though it seems a hollow victory to Daisuke considering all the casualties that resulted from this so called victory. So many Shinigami had lost their lives and so many were still MIA even three days after the assault on the Seireitei. There was no exact number with the toll still climbing but a large chunk of those left behind to defend the Soul Society were dead. Their ranks would need replenishing as soon as possible.

Of those officers returning from the Fake Karakura town, many had suffered injury. Captain Soifon had lost an arm which was thankfully enough restored by Captain Unohana and her impressive healing skills. He'd heard that through the whole ordeal she was as commanding as ever...some things can be counted on to never change, after all. Shunsui had suffered some serious wounds but after a day in the Fourth Division he was released. It was Jushiro who most concerned him as he had yet to be released, even if he was recovering swiftly.

Head Captain Yamamoto's wounds had been the most significant...but he had made a full recovery, as expected and would remain on a light duty as he recovered his strength. While all those who had taken part in the war had been injured most were light. The information given to them by Tia Harribel had been put to good use when exploiting the weaknesses of her former comrades. Things could have been much worse without that information.

At any rate, the real Karakura town had been returned to it's original position in the World of the Living and Ichigo would no doubt be returning as well once his wounds had healed enough for Unohana to release him. The boy was as stubborn as a mule but he wouldn't win out against Unohana...after surviving the Winter War the boy couldn't be foolish enough to throw himself into the line of fight by angering Captain Unohan, right?

And realistically...even he shouldn't be out of recovery with four broken ribs and a fractured ankle but he is anyway. Daisuke practices silently in the Thirteenth Division, not a sound escaping him as he attempts to further hone his skills with his Zanpakuto. "Don't you ever take a break, Daisuke?" asks a voice in the doorway. He glances over quickly at Jushiro, a smile curving his lips as the Captain enters the room.

"Jushiro!" exclaims Daisuke happily. "I thought you were still in recovery. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm feeling fine now. Unohana only just released me. Seems I've recovered well enough to go on light duty." Daisuke nods and approaches a bit closer. "I heard about what you did here in the Soul Society from Sentaro. All these years you've shown such great potential and now you're proving that you're a natural born leader as well. I couldn't be more proud."

"Thank you, Jushiro. Hearing that from you...it means more then you know."

"Not at all. You've earned it, after all."

"Is there any thing else that I can do?"

"It seems there's no end to the work to be done now. If you'd like you can assist the Fourth Division in searching the Rukon for wounded and...recovering the bodies of those who gave their lives in the defense of the Seireitei." Daisuke nods in the affirmative. It wasn't the best mission in the world but it would keep him occupied. "Oh, before I forget. I'm going to be sending someone else along with you. Please, come in, now."

Into the room steps none other then Tia, arms crossed under her bust as she regards the two of them. "I see. You want me to take Tia with me to search the Rukon, Captain?"

"Yes. The Head Captain as assigned her to assist in the search and if you don't mind I'd like you to take her along with you when you go." Daisuke nods in understanding.

"Very well. Please excuse me." He bows slightly and heads for the door.

"Oh! And be careful, Daisuke. I heard that Captain Zaraki is looking for you. It seems he wants to challenge you because of what you did." Again he nods in understanding. "Of course, if you'd like to fight him..."

"I'm not particularly interested in fighting an ally and I'm not foolish enough to fight someone as strong as he is...so I think it might be best if I avoid him. Let's go, Tia. We've got a lot of work ahead of us." The Espada watches him depart and stands in the doorway for a moment before following...

* * *

The two figures approach Lieutenant Kotetsu, who is in charge of coordinating the Fourth Division's efforts in the East Rukon. Fires still burn unchecked in the surrounding buildings as all their energy is put towards recovery of wounded and bodies of those killed by Hollows. As they approach, many eyes fall on Tia. Their gazes are filled with anger and hate for what her kind have done, but none of them seem willing to act on it, thankfully.

"Lieutenant!" calls Daisuke, approaching the tall Lieutenant. She turns to face the man and sighs a bit in exasperation before she stiffens as she gazes at Tia. Obviously she'd heard about Tia being a part of the Divisions now but probably didn't think she would encounter the Arrancar so soon. "We're here to help with the search. Captain Ukitake assigned us to help you." The Lieutenant nods in understanding.

"Very well," replies Isane. "The report says that at it's height the fighting reached the Third Rukon district. So far we've barely managed to clear the first due to a few remaining pockets of Hollows. I'd like you two to head out further...if that's not a problem."

"It shouldn't be a problem," replies Tia calmly. "Let's just get this done already." Daisuke nods and the two of them start in the direction of the outer Rukon. The walk is long and one that he is familiar with. Time passes as they walk and they've soon left behind the main force of the search, venturing out into the destroyed neighborhoods of the Second Rukon. Tia's eyes slowly scan their surroundings, taking in the burnt out and still burning buildings. "The battle took it's toll I see."

"Don't they all," replies Daisuke somberly. "In the future, you should show more respect to a Lieutenant if you're going to be a part of the Thirteen Divisions. Insubordination is a serious matter."

"This coming from the man who addresses his own commander by his first name."

"What I do isn't any of _your_ concern, Tia. Now, let's just start searching." The streets are quiet, no souls daring to venture out from whatever hiding places they might have found to weather the war. Daisuke could remember when the place was as lively as ever with people coming and going all hours of the day and well into the night. But it now stands silent, desolate and seemingly devoid of all life. "...Look at this place."

"What's your rank in the Division, exactly?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"If I'm going to be working with the Soul Society then it would stand to reason that I might need some understanding of the ranking within the Division. I understand that the Captain's and Lieutenant's give the orders, but I would like to know more." There is a moment of silence and Daisuke sighs.

"I'm the Tenth Seat of the Thirteenth Division. It's an...intermediate rank, I suppose. There are twenty-five seated positions. The lower the number, the better you're expected to perform. Realistically, those Shinigami who are unable to perform Shikai should aspire to become Third Seat one day."

"And if they should attain a Shikai?"

"Then the Captain may promote them to Lieutenant, if there is a vacancy."

"I see. From what I've heard Captain's are those who are able to wield a Bankai." Daisuke nods in the affirmative. "If thats the case, when why haven't you attempted to become a Captain...you _do_ possess a Bankai and Captain-level strength, after all."

Daisuke chuckles a bit and glances over at her. "You know...that sounds suspiciously like a compliment, Tia."

"It's just an observation," replies Tia calmly. "Nothing more."

"Mm, whatever. I really never aspired to become a Captain, Tia. That wasn't why I joined the Thirteen Divisions."

In the empty streets, leaning against a building he spots a Shinigami with his head lowered and moves quickly towards the man, leaving the calmly walking Tia behind. Daisuke draws close and it's immediately obvious that the man is dead, a wound spanning his torso from shoulder to hip and deep enough to nearly cut him in half. He kneels beside the body and sighs heavily. "Damn..."

Tia approaches as well, coming to a stop several feet away. She gazes down at the body of the Shinigami for a moment before sighing a bit. "It appears to have been quick. At the least, you can be thankful for that."

"Yeah. Well, thank you for small favors." Daisuke reaches forward and turns back the hem of his kosode to reveal a Division number. "Looks like Second Division," his voice trails off as he withdraws his hand. "Oh, well. I guess-" Sensing someone approaching he grips Tenshi and turns to face the person, only finding Lieutenant Omaeda and a small group of Second Division members. Daisuke stands and turns to face the approaching unit. "Speak of the devil..."

"Members of the Thirteenth Division?"

"No. That's Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda of the Second Division." Tia spares them only a single glance as they approach closer. "Good morning, Lieutenant Omaeda." The large large Lieutenant gazes down at the man and then flicks his gaze to Tia, stiffening a bit as he does so.

"An-An Arrancar? Here?" asks Lieutenant Omaeda.

"Surely you've heard, Lieutenant. She's going to assist in the search for wounded and recovering the bodies of our fallen comrades."

"Hey! We don't need that thing helping us! It'll be more likely to get someone killed!"

"What was that?" asks Tia, now turning to face the man. Daisuke casts an arm out between the two. It's not much of a deterrent to an Arrancar, and Espada who could kill all of them as easily as swatting a fly...but it seems to have some effect as she glances over at him.

"If you have a problem with it, _lieutenant_, then I'm sure you know where to find the Head Captain," replies Daisuke. The word 'Lieutenant' leaves a bad taste in his mouth when applied to this man, but he doesn't voice his distaste. "I'm sure he'll happy to hear your argument. But first I would suggest taking your dead-" Daisuke motions to the body with his free hand. "-back to the Second Division for proper identification, Lieutenant."

A single word from the Lieutenant and they collect the body, making sure to wide circle the irritated Tia as they head back in the direction they've come from. Only Omaeda remains behind, looking down at the two of them for a few moments before turning and following. Daisuke lowers his arm and sighs. "You shouldn't have interfered in something that doesn't concern you."

"I don't see why not..." His cheeks tint a slight red in response. "Uh, you know what I mean."

"Those men are obviously going to tell others how you openly supported me, an Arrancar...and not only that but I can take care of myself. I don't need _you_ to look out for me, Daisuke."

"I'm not saying you can't. But since Captain Ukitake tasked us to helping recover the wounded that makes us partners for now. So, of course I'm going to look out for you...and I hope that you would do the same."

"Partners?"

"Look...just watch my back and I'll watch yours, alright?" She doesn't respond and Daisuke sighs. "Whatever." The two move on from the area, the destruction to the buildings not changing as they do so. The fighting had definitely taken it's toll on the Rukon and it would be some time before things were returned to their proper state outside of the Seireitei. Tia walks beside the man in silence, sea-green eyes focused on the path ahead.

He gives her a once over, spying no mask-fragments or Hollow-hole on her body as he had on the Arrancar he'd fought in the War and those when she'd shown up in the World of the Living. Then again, she _is_ wearing a high collared jacket...and that is what he finds the most strange. Because he cannot see her mask-fragments, because he can't see her Hollow-hole the harder he finds it is to make the connection to Arrancar.

The longer he stares...the more she appears like a normal woman in his eyes. Even having fought and been wounded by Arrancar he doesn't hold a grudge against them. They fight for what they believe is right the same as him. Daisuke finds it hard to fault them for simply following their heart or following the orders given by their commander. Realizing he's stared far too long he looks away from Tia, focusing on the path laid out in front of them.

He doesn't notice Tia sizing him up as well. For the part of the now rogue Shark Queen, she finds him difficult to understand. He doesn't seem to curse her or regard her coldly as the other Shinigami seem to. And he'd come to her cell late at night what appeared to her as a hand extended in friendship...that was the part she least understood. At that point, she is was nothing but a source of information to the Head Captain.

Yet, Daisuke had offered only kind words and apology's for the loss of her Fracción's lives; people he didn't know and who were considered enemies of the Soul Society. Such things were unheard of Hueco Mundo, in Los Noches. '_What a strange Shinigami,_' Tia tells herself once again.

Sensing a Hollow in the distance he moves at a quicker pace...and it's then she notices the way he doesn't put his weight fully on his right foot. It was obviously an injury sustained from the War days ago, one left untreated it seems. Tia follows and the two round the corner, finding several Hollows trying their best to break into a home that both could sense faint Spiritual Pressure's in. Daisuke grips the tsuka of his Zanpakuto, but Tia beats him to it.

The burst of static causes him to glance back and miss her first attack. '_Damn, she's fast!_' Daisuke has _no_ doubt that Tia could _very_ easily out-maneuver him if she so wishes. He glances sharply in the direction of the Hollows as she falls upon the second Hollow, killing it with a single blow that splits it's masked head in half from temple to bottom jaw. Two down and two to go. She turns her shoulder as the next Hollow attacks and cuts it upward. The arm falls off at the elbow and the head follows moments later.

Daisuke watches in amazement as she flows towards the final Hollow, blocking it's claws with her hollow-bodies Zanpakuto. She delivers a single powerful blow to it's masked face that nearly tears it's head off as a result. The Hollow sails backwards, smashes through the burnt-out remains of a building and remains motionless in the ash. "That was-" He notices the Hollow on the roof and rushes forward, ignoring the now sharp pain in his ankle. "-Look out, Tia!"

The Espada reacts immediately, stepping back as it descends. It's claws rake across her stomach, snagging and ripping her jacket with it. Before he even reaches them, Tia kills the Hollow with a bright yellow Cero, fired at point-blank range. It completely obliterates not only the Hollow but several burnt-out buildings as well. Regardless of the damage, Daisuke moves to her side. "Just hold still, let me-"

"I'm fine," interrupts Tia, glancing over. It's then he gets his first look at her mask-fragments...and rather then the shock she was expecting from the man he doesn't seem to mind. He looks over the area where the claws had connected, finding no damage to her cocoa colored skin and then glances up, making not of the number '3' tattooed on the inside of her right breast. He'd heard that Arrancar ranks were based on number. The lower the number, the more powerful the Arrancar.

She was the tercera Espada. He slowly glances up, ignoring the grim smile staring back at him from her mask-fragments. "You're the Tercera Espada."

"I am...does that bother you?"

"Should it?" counters Daisuke, arching a brow in question. Tia doesn't reply and he looks over her mask-fragments, his curiosity satisfied. The display of her superior strength and discovery of her rank helped put things into perspective for Daisuke...she could kill him. Plain and simple. And he probably wouldn't be able to fight her off, even with his Bankai. '_Definitely not a normal woman._' A part of him cries out 'She's an exceptional woman'.

"How long are you planning to stare? If you have something to ask the come out and ask it."

"Sorry. It's just..." A mischievous smile splits his face. "...I guess I won't be able to treat you to a meal after we're done with this, will I?" Her sea-green eyes narrow in anger as she regards the man.

"That's not funny, Daisuke."

"Well, I thought it was." She takes a step towards him and he holds up his hands in a gesture of surrender, not at _all_ willing to fight with the apparently angry Shark Queen. "Easy, easy. I'm just kidding, Tia." After a few long moments, she relaxes and he makes a mental note not to tease her...well, often. "Shall we?" They turn towards the home and Daisuke winces in pain with each step on his right foot, something Tia notices again and again.

He stops in front of the door and knocks loudly. "Hello! The Hollows are gone!" After several long moments he pounds on the door again. "Hello! I said-" The door is thrown open and several souls peer out at him, and then Tia. They don't seem all that phased by her presence, probably assuming she's just one _very_ strange Shinigami. Then again, they wouldn't know about Arrancar.

"Are they...gone?" asks one of the men.

"They are. But, unfortunately, we haven't finished sweeping the area and it won't be safe until we do. If you have any family away from here, I would suggest taking this time to visit them." Not needing to be told twice, the souls gather what supplies they have and hurry away from the two of them without another word. Tia and Daisuke watch them go and when they have disappeared from sight he sighs.

"Now that that is done..." There's a small 'click' from her Zanpakuto as she returns it to the large sheath sitting horizontally across her back. "...you should return to have your ankle treated."

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't been putting your full weight on your right ankle. It's obviously injured." Daisuke actually scoffs in response to her accusation. "Prove me wrong then. Let me see you put your weight fully on your right ankle."

"Not that it's any of your business but it's only a fracture. It'll heal on it's own eventually and I'd rather not return to the Fourth Division and take up their time with such a minor injury."

"Even a minor injury can result in your death if it effects how quickly you can move." There was truth to her words, though Daisuke wouldn't dare admit it out-loud.

"Then, I guess you'll just have to watch my back a bit closer, won't you?" Tia gives him a glare that would have caused the blood of any normal Shinigami to freeze over, but Daisuke just ignores...having seen the true face of terror that is Captain Unohana. Compared to that, her glare fell _far_ short by comparison. Still, it was intimidating enough to cause a small shiver to run through his frame. "What?"

"Go. Now. I'd rather not report your death to your Captain because you were too proud to admit that you were injured and too foolish to have someone administer proper care." Daisuke snorts a bit.

"Why do you care, Tia?"

"I'm not going to spend the whole day looking after you just because you're too foolish to know what's good for you, Daisuke. So I _will_ make you go by force if I have to." To anyone else he would have dared them to try...but knowing that it was an Espada he would be daring he wasn't quite as inclined to challenge her as he would have been someone else.

"Fine...we'll finish searching this area and then go back for treatment."

"Very well. Let's just finish this quickly, then..."

* * *

Daisuke lays in his room silently, ankle bandaged up and feeling much better. He owes that much to Hanataro...boy, he'd nearly freaked when he'd seen Tia's mask fragments for the first time and that was enough to make him burst out laughing. But the more he thinks about it, the more his thoughts start drifting back to Tia. The Tercera Espada was strong and competent.

Not to mention rather sharp. Tia had seen his injury easily enough, despite his rather impressive ability at hiding such things. Daisuke wasn't the type to complain about injuries or pain. Those were things that came with the job...but just occasionally he did get rather annoyed with things. His fractured and now swollen ankle as well as his broken ribs that didn't allow him to breath too deeply.

A smile comes to his face as he remembers is just how much fun it had been to tease her during the time Hanataro spent treating his wound. It was even MORE fun then teasing Yoruichi, and that was saying something. Still, she was a woman of few words it seemed like...and tomorrow, both of them were expected to head out and continue the search for the wounded and the dead. Not that they would come across any wounded this long after the war.

Anyone they found would not doubt be long gone...but still, it was a lie to motivate everyone to search harder and longer. '_If Tia would lighten up a bit things might actually be a little easier. Woman of few words doesn't have to mean woman with no sense of humor._'

'**_She isn't a 'woman', whelp. She's an Arrancar. Don't you dare lower your guard around her._**' Daisuke closes his eyes and releases a long sigh.

'_If she wanted to kill me she could have done it when my back was turned to her today, Tenshi. And she certainly looks and sounds like a woman to me. Would you prefer I use the term 'female' instead?_'

'**_How about 'it'? That sounds much better to me, boy._**' He shakes his head in response and slowly opens his amber eyes to stare up at the ceiling. Even if she was a bit rigid, he had no doubt that she would relax eventually...and those conversations he'd had with her through the day had been somewhat enjoyable. And the more he thought about her mask fragments the more he had to know.

'_I wonder what she looks like under her mask?_' The door to his room opens and he looks over at no one other then Tia. "Heh. I see you've managed to find a replacement for your shredded jacket." She ignores him, approaching and holding something out to him. Daisuke looks at the book and then smiles. "I guess you weren't interested in it, huh?"

"Did I say that?" asks Tia. "I found it to be rather interesting. At the least, it kept my mind busy while I was waiting to be released." Daisuke nods and then stands, keeping his weight supported on his left leg and hobbling over to his small dresser to place the book on top of it. After a moment he notices her staring and arches a brow. "...Anything else I should read?"

"Well...lets see here." She approaches and looks at the small stack of books on top of the dresser. "Shunsui gave me this the other day. Even went through the trouble of signing it personally. You could take a whack at it if you want." Tia nods and accepts the book from him. "I could still treat you to that meal now, if you haven't eaten. It's about dinner time so the whole Division should be there. It'll give you a chance to meet them."

"It seems like a waste of time."

"Then don't go. But _I'm_ going to get something to eat...I'm starving." He hobbles towards the door and moments later Tia follows with a slight sigh.

'_I suppose meeting those I will be working with could be useful,_' Tia tells herself, following Daisuke to the mess-hall. It's a large structure, filled with the smell of good and the sounds of laughter and conversation. But a lot of it dies off the moment the two enter the room. After getting them both a trey of food Daisuke selects an empty table and sits down at it across from Tia. "So? Who's who?"

"Let's see," begins Daisuke. "_That-_" He motions towards a man sitting across the room, with a strange hair-cut and a small rope tied around his head like a bandanna. "-is Lieutenant Kotsubaki. And _that-_" Again he motions across the room, this time to a young blond woman. "-is Lieutenant Kotetsu."

"There are two Lieutenants?"

"Well...techniqucally they are, Tia. Because Captain Ukitake is often sick and recovering he hasn't named a new Lieutenant for the Division. So, Third Seat Kotetsu and Third Seat Kotsubaki are acting Lieutenants until the position is actually filled."

"If that's the case, then why don't _you_ take the position, Daisuke?"

"Simple. Because I'm not interested."

"From what I can gather, you seem to know not only your commander well enough to refer to him by his first name but also the Captain of another Division. You have history with them."

"I do. A long one."

"You respect them." Daisuke nods firmly. "But from what I've heard you were forced to stay behind here in the Soul Society during the fight with the Espada. If you wish to be of help to them, wouldn't it make sense to rise through the ranks so that you can assist them in battles that low ranking officers are banned from fighting in?"

"I suppose. But promotions are earned not given freely." A gentle hand is placed on his shoulder and he looks back at none other then Jushiro. "Captain Ukitake."

"There you are, Daisuke," speaks Jushiro. "I've been looking for you. Oh, good evening, Tia. I don't mean to interrupt, but could I have a few moments of your time in my office, Daisuke? There's something important I need to speak with you about." With confusion marring his features he spares a glance to Tia and then stands, following Jushiro out of the mess-hall and back to his office.

Jushiro takes a seat behind his desk and smiles at Daisuke. "Is everything alright, Jushiro?"

"Yes. Everything is fine." He takes a calm breath as he regards Daisuke. "I've reviewed the reports about the fighting here in the Seireitei. It said that you killed a number of high level Hollows and even an Arrancar by yourself and rallied the men behind you at the North gate. That's quite impressive if I do say so myself."

"I was just doing what was asked of me, Jushiro."

He laughs a bit in response. "As humble as ever, I see. That's good. Because after much consideration, I've decided..." He pauses to reach into a drawer of his desk and then produces a Lieutenants Badage. "...that you should be the new Lieutenant. If you want the position, that is."

"I...I have...no idea what to say," stutters Daisuke. Jushiro laughs again.

"You don't say anything at all, Daisuke. You earned the promotion, after all..."


	11. Blizzards and Memories

Lieutenant...he hadn't thought was in the cards for him. Especially not coming straight out of the academy like he had. He'd been a proficient enough swordsman but everything else was severely lacking. Daisuke also hadn't pursued the position in the slightest, hadn't wanted to...but Tia's words made sense to him. He would be better able to assist not only Jushiro but Shunsui if he were to assume the position of Lieutenant.

Of course, he had found that with the promotion had come a huge amount of paperwork to be completed, something that he isn't good at but that has to be done regardless. A sharp gust of wind whips his wool cloak to his immediate right. Snowflakes swirl this way and that in a beautiful dance while at the mercy of the powerful wind. "Are you _sure_ you don't need something to keep you warm?" asks Daisuke for what had to be the hundredth time.

"For the final time, I'm fine," replies Tia, irritation tinting her voice. "I've weathered worse so stop asking me, Daisuke. I'll be fine." Another strong wind blows and he surpresses a small shiver as a result. Winters in the Soul Society were fairly mild when compared to the World of the Living. In fact, only once every few years does it actually snow...but this seems to be one of those years.

Three days is all it took for the temperature to drop off sharply and snow to start falling. "Fine. Have it your way, Tia." Snow crunches under their feet as they march forward through the streets of the Rukon. Rather then continue the search for 'wounded' Shinigami, they were sent out for nothing more then security now. Their mission is simply to patrol through the remains of the First, Second and Third Rukon districts and eliminate any Hollows they might encounter.

Of course, with the entire Eleventh Division devoted to _that_ task, it was doubtful that they should run into any remaining pockets of Hollows. "How are you finding the Soul Society?" attempts Daisuke.

"Fine." He waits for her to elaborate and when she doesn't he sighs in exasperation. Trying to start a conversation with her seemed like an impossible task until _she_ had questions for him. When she asked a question, he was simply swept up in the pace and spoke freely to her. Another sharp wind blows across the now silent buildings of the Second Rukon district and a small shiver travels through Tia's frame as a result.

"Ok. That's it." He reaches for the tie at the neck of his wool cloak. "Put this on, Tia. We're going to be out here for several hours and I'm not gonna let you get sick just because you're too foolish to know what's good for you." She glares angrily at him in response.

"I don't need you to look after me."

"Apparently you do because you're too damn stubborn to admit when you're cold."

"And you're not?" Daisuke removes the garment and holds it out to her.

"I've weathered some rough winters in my life. I'll be fine."

The Shark Queen gives the item a quick once over. '_Hollow blood, Hollow blood...Shinigami blood,_' Tia thinks to herself. '_Just how long has he had this thing?_' Another strong wind blows and the snow begins to fall even heavier then it already was. There's a slight shiver to his frame that he surpresses as she eventually takes the cloak from his hands. "How long have you had this?"

"That...was given to me by a friend when I was a member of the Twelfth Division." Tia briefly glances down at the strange broach hanging from one of the ties at the neck reading the name 'Shihoin' briefly before she secures it around her as he had done. "There. Now, come on." The already ragged ends of the cloak drag through the snow and mud with every step.

Their treck through the Second Rukon and into the Third is slow going and the weather is beginning to take a turn for the worse as the snow comes down heavier and heavier. It's soon turned into a damn blizzard surrounding them. "Figures," complains Daisuke, looking around for any kind of shelter. Their salvation comes in the form of a small home left standing among the destruction. He grasps Tia by the hand and pulls her in that direction.

They quickly cover the distance to the home and Daisuke throws open the door before slamming it closed behind the two of them. Inside is rather nice compared to the blizzard that rages around the small home. He turns to face Tia and snow piled on her shoulders and head, combined with the rather foul mood she appears to be in...he can't help but laugh. "You know, you make a pretty cute snow-woman, Tia." His face turns bright red a moment later. "Erm...I-I mean, uh..."

The Espada turns her back to the man, brushing the freezing snow off of herself as she does so. For the first time in her life she felt...embarassment? '_Strange,_' Tia tells herself, feeling a slight heat in her cheeks. '_Working so closely with him must be causing this._' Daisuke clears his throat and steps around her, snow falling off of his kosode and from his ebony hair.

He approaches the center of the sitting room, looking down at the small fire pit. "Wait here." He disappears out into the blizzard and Tia steps more fully into the room, still feeling a little...strange around him because of his words. He enters several long moments later, carrying two _very_ large bundles of fire-wood with him. She shouldn't feel so..._aware_ of his presence, but she can't seem to help it. Again, she chalks that up to working so closely with him for so long over the past days.

"What are you doing?"

"Building a fire so we don't freeze."

"How do you plan to do that?" He reaches into his kosode and produces a small silvery lighter.

"With this magical invention from the World of the Living called a 'lighter', Tia." She glares at him, a glare he feels in his back and causes a single bead of cold sweat to run down his neck as a result. Ignoring it for the moment he quickly gets a fire going. The dancing flames cast a flicking orange glow across the small room and it became obvious that only a single person lived in the house by evidence of the single futon in the corner. Tia and Daisuke sit across from each other, the fire in the middle.

"Now what?" finally asks Tia, removing the wool cloak as the temperature rises.

"We wait out the storm. Only thing we can do..." After a moment of uncomfortable silence between the two, with only the storm now howling loudly outside of their shelter he sighs. "...I should go get more fire-wood. Sounds like we'll be here for the night."

"The night?"

"Well, yeah. Sounds like things are only going to get worse at this point. We don't need to go wandering around in the storm." Tia glances over at the single futon and then back at Daisuke.

"How are we supposed to get any sleep? There's only a single bed."

"Oh. That's simple enough." She narrows her sea-green eyes, as if daring him to say 'We'll share' or something to that effect. "You get some sleep and I'll stay up to keep the fire burning." He pauses for a moment and that little smirk appears on his face. "You don't snore, do you?"

"No. _You_ get some sleep and _I'll_ keep the fire burning, Daisuke."

"Then I guess both of us are going to be watching the fire all night."

"What you need to be doing is sleeping so that you can recover from your injuries quicker. Isn't that what boy told you to do?"

"Hanataro always tells me to take a break and relax. He knows by now that I'm not going to do it. Besides that, a few hours without sleep never hurt anyone, Tia. Now get some rest. I'll wake you when we can leave."

"You get some sleep. _I'll_ wake _you_."

"Then, I guess no one is going to get any sleep tonight." Daisuke opens the door and closes it behind him. A loud curse and a loud splash follows moments later and Tia stares at the door in surprise...

* * *

The wind howls loudly outside of the building that the two are occupying, but neither pays it any mind as they sit across from each other. Daisuke shivers a bit and looks towards across the room at his uniform, still sodden wet. "Who the hell puts a pond that close to the house?" mutters Daisuke in irritation. He should have stripped completely but with Tia sitting across from him he isn't going to lose his underwear.

He had no doubt she'd throw him through the wall if he tried something like that even if he used his cloak to cover his lower body. But with no other option he simply sits closer to the fire to keep himself warm. Truthfully, Tia is again feeling rather aware of his presence, even without him speaking. Though she reasons it's hard NOT to be aware of someone nearly naked.

She can't help but note the many scars on his body from fights both recent and past. "You should get some sleep," Tia tells him. "Or lie down and get warm."

"I'm fi...fi..." Daisuke sneezes rather violently and then shakes his head. "...As I was saying. I'll be fine." Both of them are silent for a moment before Daisuke speaks. "Tell me about your Fracción, Tia." The Shark Queen remains absolutely silent for several long moments.

"...What do you want to know?"

"Were you close to them?"

"I was."

"What were they like?"

"Why does it matter?" asks Tia irritably. "They're gone, now."

"I'm just trying to get to know you a little better, that's all. You haven't said a single word about yourself since you've come here and I'm starting to get curious." She arches a brow in question.

"What makes you think I haven't told someone about my past already, Daisuke?"

"Maybe I'm mistaken. If so, I apologize." Again she is quiet for a bit before sighing.

"They were all women, and each always had something to say about whatever situation we happened to be in. As I'm sure you know by now, I don't talk a lot...so it was fine with me as long as they kept their arguing to a minimum."

"Close enough to argue with each other...you must've all known each other for a while."

"Yes. We knew each other before we were recruited into that bastards ranks." Daisuke smiles at that. "Of course...that seems like a life time ago anymore..."

"You knew them when you were a Hollow?" She confirms this with a nod.

"We came together for survival. Females are easy prey for males in Hueco Mundo. It's always been that way." Daisuke arches a brow and then gives the Espada a quick once over, which the Shark Queen notices. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just...you don't seem like the type to be easy prey for _any_ male. I find it hard to believe you needed help from _anyone_ to survive in Hueco Mundo."

"I needed them as much as they needed me, Daisuke."

"Loneliness is a hard thing to fight, that much I understand." He shifts his weight a bit and then sighs. "So, how were you recruited into Aizen's army?"

"He saved me from an Arrancar, one he created in an experiment."

"And you joined him after that."

"Yes. I was deceived by the bastard, we all were...and they paid for my stupidity with their lives." Daisuke shakes his head firmly in response, not willing to listen to the Shark Queen blame herself.

"Aizen manipulated everyone in the Soul Society for well over a century. Yes, they gave their lives but that was a sacrifice they were willing to make and you couldn't have done anything to stop them."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No. Losing someone close to you never gets any easier, unfortunately. You can replay the whole thing in your mind over and over and drive yourself crazy thinking about things you could have done differently. The only thing you can do now is try to learn a lesson from what happened and apply it accordingly, Tia. That's all you can do for them now." The Shark Queen is silent, finding some tiny bit of solace in his kind words.

"...Sounds like you've had to deal with loss as well," finally speaks Tia.

"I've endured my share. Everyone has, after all." The wind outside of the small house seems to howl louder and Daisuke tosses a piece of firewood onto the orange flames and shivers a bit. "I wish my damn clothes were dry already!" He sneezes rather violently and then shakes his head.

"You should lie down and get warm."

"I'm warm enough."

"Then why are you shivering?" He snorts and scoots a bit closer to the fire, Zanpakuto leaning against his neck as he does so. The Shark Queen watches him for a moment before standing and then walking around to sit down beside him. She wraps his heavy wool cloak around the both of them without a word. "Don't get the wrong idea, Daisuke. If you're too foolish to know what's good for you then I guess I'll just have to keep an eye on you."

"Well...having a lovely Espada looking out for me. Aren't I lucky?" His face turns a bit red and he looks away, ebony hair shifting a bit as he does so. Even the Shark Queen feels a bit embarrassed by his words. "Erm, you know what I mean. I'm just glad you're watching my back, Tia."

"Well...you certainly don't seem to care enough to look out for your own well being. So if I don't then who will?"

"Heh. Good point." He turns to gaze into the orange flames of the fire and sighs a bit. His shivering slowly ceases as warmth returns to his body and still Tia remains. To him, she feels much warmer then the open flames of the fire in front of them.

"I've told you about myself now tell me about yourself, Daisuke."

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you have any family?"

"No. None that I'm aware of. As far as I know...I'm just another orphan from the North Rukon, Tia."

"None at all? No...significant other?" Daisuke actually laughs in response.

"Uh-uh. I doubt that there's a woman here in the Rukon who could tolerate me spending more time at work then with her."

"Why not become involved with another Shinigami then?"

"That would be even tougher. Not a lot of women give a guy like me a second glance, you know." The Shark Queen gives the man a quick once over. He is in fit shape with several thin scars across torso and arms as evidence of his many battles. That combined with his strength should make him an obvious choice for a mate.

"May I ask why?"

"I graduated from the academy at the bottom of the barrel, you know. Not a lot was expected of me and the only time I was speaking with people was when I was fighting with them."

"You fought a lot when you were in the Twelfth?"

He laughs again. "Constantly. Looking back it doesn't seem like there was a day that went by that I wasn't fighting with someone from the Eleventh Division. A lot of people still see me as that person."

"I haven't seen you fighting any Shinigami lately."

"I was put on the right path, eventually." Daisuke smirks a tiny but and Tia narrows her eyes. "You know, you're being awfully talkative today."

"You have a problem with that?" asks Tia, sea-green eyes meeting his amber.

"Not at all. In fact, it's a nice change of pace considering how quiet you usually are. I like it." Neither of them says another word for quite some time and neither does the Shark Queen remove herself from his side. Time passes and eventually Daisuke yawns rather loudly. Having only had a few hours of sleep over the past few days, it is finally starting to catch up with him.

"You should get some sleep."

"I...yeah, I probably should." A grin appears on his young face. "If I'm gonna get some sleep...how about I let you tuck me in?" Daisuke was honestly expecting her to knock him through the wall but instead she simply tosses a piece of firewood onto the flames.

"As tempting an offer as that is...I'll pass."

"You sure? I don't give that offer to just anyone."

"I'm sure." He laughs an then stands and crosses the room. He returns a moment later with the bedding and drops it to the floor. It takes him only a few moments to get things set up and he slides himself under the blanket.

"Last chance."

"Good night, Daisuke." He laughs again as he lays down...

* * *

The incessant chirping of birds woke him and Daisuke was immediately aware of two things. Firstly, the storm had stopped and secondly...his right arm was asleep. The young Shinigami opens his amber eyes, sweeping the inside of the now cool home before eventually landing on a head of blond hair at his right side. He blinks in confusion, the dulling effects of a good nights sleep causing his mind to work slowly.

The figure stirs and then turns, using his woolen cloak as a blanket. The grim smile of the Shark Queen's mask fragments is all that stares back at him until her eyes open. Two beautiful sea-green eyes. Neither of them says a word as Daisuke's face turns a bit red. "Uh...morning, Tia," speaks Daisuke. "Can I have my arm back now, please?" Tia looks first at him and then down at his arm before leaning up quickly.

"What do you think you're doing?" asks Tia, giving the man a glare cold enough to freeze his blood something he completely ignores.

"Me?" Daisuke leans up as well, trying to work some feeling back into his rather fast asleep right arm. "You were the one using my arm as a pillow, Tia."

"What was that?"

"Whoa, calm down. I'm only kidding." After several tense moments she stands and retrieves her white jacket while Daisuke quickly puts on his Shihakusho. After returning Tenshi to her rightful place at his hip he glances over at Tia. "Ready?" The Espada nods and holds the cloak out in offer. "You wear it." The two leave the home and start towards the Seireitei, trudging through at the least a foot of snow.

The sun shines brightly over-head, it's golden rays attempting in vain to breathe warmth and life into the frozen world below. It is winter's time now. The two walk in silence, neither wanting to address their strange awakening. It takes a few hours of walking before they've arrived at the North gate, which is crawling with members of not just the Fourth Division but the Eleventh as well. Searching the crowd of the Shinigami they approach Lieutenant Kotetsu, the tall Lieutenant standing above everyone else.

"Lieutenant!" calls Daisuke, approaching quickly as Isane turns. "What's going on? Why is everyone-"

"There you two are!" exclaims Isane. "I was worried you had gotten caught in the blizzard last night but now that I know you're ok we can use your help here. A large number of Hollows have been spotted in the Fifth Rukon District. We're sending some members of the Eleventh-"

"We'll take care of them, Lieutenant."

"Don't you think you should go see Captain Ukitake first? He seemed pretty worried about you two."

"I can-"

"I'll take care of it," interrupts Tia. "I don't particularly enjoy fighting but if I'm going to stay here I might as well earn my keep. You go check in with Ukitake, Daisuke, and tell him I'll be returning when the Hollows have been disposed of." He is silent for several moments, obviously considering whether or not it would be wise to let the Espada even one as calm as the Shark Queen out of his sight in the presence of a group of Eleventh Division members.

Daisuke meets her sea-green eyes and smirks a bit, a firm nod accompanying his stare. "Alright. Take care of it, then, Tia. I'll go speak with Captain Ukitake and let him know that we're both fine..."


	12. Dark Promises Made

Daisuke dodges the mindless Hollow with ease, back-peddling sharply from it's lunge. It strikes the ground and turns, rushing him a second time. His finger-tips lightly graze the tsuka of Otsuge no Inori and time seems to slow for only a moment before it splits in two, a half passing harmlessly on either side of the young Shinigami. Another attack on the Soul Society...but far less organized then Aizen's army.

Rather, the Gargantas had opened and Hollows had simply streamed out, throwing themselves blindly against the Shinigami forces in waves. Their numbers are great but the determination of the Shinigami is greater. And with Captain's to assist in defending the Seireitei, they stand little chance. Bodies of Hollow and Shinigami alike lay strewn across the battlefield. Black and crimson spatters everything.

Move Hollows gather, crawling out of the rubble of the Third Rukon buildings to slowly surround him. They charge and he turns, delivering a strike from the black and white tsuka of Otsuge no Inori to the white mask of the mindless Hollow. It throws it straight back, bowling over three others as he turns, free hand lightly gripping the tsuka. The Hollow he faces never see's the first strike that splits it completely in two or the following that quarters it.

He turns on his heel striking another and cleaving it in half from head to waist. It splits open with a sickening squelch only moments before both half's fall in opposite directions. Daisuke turns to face a small group and grips the tsuka. He's behind them a moment later, Otsuge no Inori free of her saya. He cleans the black blood off the blade with a simple flick of the wrist and sheathes it with an audible 'click' that the Hollows are not around to hear anymore as they turn to little more then must under the withering number of strikes.

Exhaustion claws at him...it's making his movements slower and slower. And why not? He's been fighting for nearly twelve hours, the members of the squad Ukitake had deployed were long gone. He was the only one who remained behind when they were recalled. Daisuke had begun moving souls away from the battlefield towards the outer Rukon districts...which was all he could do for them, unfortunately.

More Hollows begin approaching, turning into a large horde to stand against him and he growls a bit in response. "Don't they know when they've been beat?" Daisuke asks himself, widening his stance and moving Otsuge no Inori towards his hip in preparation. There's a soft noise behind him and he glances back to find Shunsui standing there, lightly gripping the brim of his grasshat.

"Well, now, this is a surprise, Daisuke," speaks Shunsui. "I'd heard you were still out on the front line but I never imagined I'd run into you." A Hollow leaps down at the Captain from the top of a building and he slowly glances over. "Huh?" Daisuke turns, gripping the tsuka of his Zanpakuto. The Captain draws one Zanpakuto faster then Daisuke can see and splits it in half with a single blow. A half crashes to the ground on either side of Shunsui. Daisuke moves to his side, facing off with the other Hollows.

"Looks like they've got is pretty well surrounded, Daisuke."

"Looks like it..." The Hollows close in on the two with no regard for their own well-being, far too gone in their own hunger to see the danger presented by the two men of Captain-level strength. Shunsui and Daisuke move quickly, in opposite directions as they cut down Hollow after Hollow. Black blood hangs in the air like a fine mist, staining everything and everyone.

"So, how long have you been fighting here?" asks Shunsui over the sounds of Hollows dying.

"A few hours," retorts Daisuke.

"I heard it was more like twelve. You stayed behind when the others were pulled out of the area." Daisuke splits a Hollow in half from shoulder to hip before glancing back at the Captain.

"Someone has to evacuate the souls, Shunsui." The man smirks under his grasshat, cutting down several Hollows with ease. The horde of Hollows falls before them with little effort on their part and soon they're the only two occupying the road, surrounded by the bodies of Hollows.

"Come on. You should leave while you can. I'll take care of things here."

"There's still fighting to be done, Shunsui." A mixture of sweat and black Hollow blood drips from his frame, staining his white shitage and further staining his black kosode. He winces as it drips into his eyes and wipes it away with the back of his wrist. All in all, the young man looks ragged and completely exhausted.

"Not for you, Daisuke. You need to get some rest before you collapse." Daisuke looks around at all the destruction and then nods, slowly returning Otsuge no Inori to her saya before sealing away his Shikai.

"Alright...alright." As if on cue the relief unit finally arrives in the form of several carts drawn by horses and loaded with supplies as well as Shinigami. Members of the Thirteenth, Twelfth, Tenth and Eighth Divisions all of which begin unloading the carts. Among them he spots two familiar faces and approaches. "Can I lend a hand?" Kiyone and Sentaro look at Daisuke and then bow.

"Lieutenant!" exclaims Sentaro. "I'm so relieved that you're ok."

"When you hadn't returned with the forward squad we assumed the worst and hopped the first transport we could find," adds Kiyone.

"I'm fine," assures Daisuke, helping them unload the carts. "I didn't return because I ordered the wounded loaded first and the rest of the squad walked back as guard. As ashamed of it as I am, I don't think I have anymore in me right now. Captain Kyoraku is going to be leading you all so I want you to follow his orders." Daisuke places a hand on Kiyone's shoulder as well as Sentaro's. "Kiyone, Sentaro, I want you both to- whoa, hey!"

Shunsui pushes Daisuke across the filthy battlefield on his heels to the carts. "Don't worry about it, Daisuke," speaks Shunsui. "I'll take good care of things while you're gone so you just go and enjoy your rest." The young Shinigami climbs into the back of the cart and sits down, resting his Zanpakuto against his neck while the cart turns and begins to roll away from the others.

"Some rest," mutters Daisuke, relaxing a bit. "Yeah." Both physically and mentally exhausted it isn't long before his eye-lids start to droop. However, when the cart comes to a stop he awakens quickly and looks around. A small group of Shinigami approach the carts, all of them wounded in some way. Those that are able climb in while Daisuke assists the others in helping the more severely wounded in.

Daisuke rides on the edge, hand gripping the black saya of Tenshi while her tsuka leans against the side of his neck. He stares silently at the ground passing below and releases a sigh. When the cart suddenly, stops he looks up sharply, finding himself in front of a Fourth Division relief station. People come and go from the building and Daisuke takes a breath. '_Was a good rest while it lasted,_' Daisuke thinks to himself, before hopping off the cart.

He helps the wounded off the cart and into the buildings occupied by the Fourth Division. "Daisuke," calls a voice familiar to him. He glances over at the approach of Isane, the tall Lieutenant helping him prop up the wounded man he's currently supporting. "I'd heard that you might be coming in from Captain Kyoraku. When he said you'd be coming in I assumed you might have been injured rather severely but..."

"Well, don't sound disappointed, now," teases Daisuke, managing a smile for the tall Lieutenant. She chuckles a bit as well, helping him carry the wounded man into the relief station. The man is taken away by members of the Fourth Division and the young man breaths a sigh of relief as they begin working on him nearly immediately. He would recover...sooner or lately, anyway.

"Lieutenant Arata, there you are," speaks gentle voice. He immediately stands up straighter at the sound of the woman's voice and turns to face Captain Unohana. "Captain Kyoraku sent word to me that you would be coming in. He also told me not to allow you to do anymore work. After all, you've been fighting on the front-line for twelve hours straight, correct?"

"Uh...some-something like that, Captain," replies Daisuke, sweating nervously. "I was just doing my job, that's all."

"You must be tired, then. And hungry as well."

"I can rest when this is over, Captain." He looks around briefly at all the wounded and then back at Captain Unohana. "I'm not particularly skilled with healing kido or kido in general for that matter but if it's just simple wounds I can assist in healing those who are not severely wounded."

"Your assistance won't be necessary, Lieutenant Arata. We're doing just fine so why don't you take a rest? You don't want to over-exert yourself." A cold drop of sweat winds it's way down the back of his neck and he nods, unable to refuse her despite the polite smile on her face. With that avenue so quickly cut off he looks around before selecting a corner of the busy relief station and taking a seat in it on one of the crates.

He props Tenshi up on the crate and leans her against his neck once again before letting his head fall back against the wall. '_Alright,_' Daisuke tells himself. '_If I have to rest then just five minutes. Yeah. That's all I need is...five...minutes..._'

* * *

A soft wind blows and the spirit slowly opens her amber eyes, seeing beyond the darkness of the barren and endless grave-yard to her master. His rest is one that is well deserved, even she will admit that. Having been on the front-lines for hours without a rest and allowed her to taste the black blood of countless Hollows. Yes, Tenshi would allow him the rest he so deserves while she stands ever ready to defend him.

As a child, when he was not aware of her presence and could not even hear her voice she had been there to soothe his nightmares as he slept in his hovel. He might not eat well, but he could sleep undisturbed...and that was the most she could do for the young boy.

Her attention is drawn from the sleeping face of her master to voices across the room. She recognizes the new comes as being Head Captain Yamamoto and Toshiro Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant.

Though it pains her, their presence in the relief station is cause enough for her to awaken her master. "Daisuke...it is time to awaken," speaks Tenshi, voice rippling across their connection gently. "Daisuke...Daisuke..."

* * *

He comes awake slowly, amber eyes opening and making out a hand descending towards him. Daisuke grasps the person's wrist tightly and stands, preparing to strike the attacker with the tsuka of Tenshi before he recognizes the person at Lieutenant Matsumoto. The woman arches a single golden brow in surprise. "Aren't you a little jumpy, Daisuke?" asks Rangiku.

"Sorry," replies Daisuke, releasing her with a slight tint to his cheeks.

"Having a bad dream or something?" He opens his mouth to respond before noticing Yamamoto standing behind her talking with Captain Hitsugaya. Daisuke moves around the Lieutenant and approaches. Feeling recharged even from the tiny nap he realizes that if anyone will send him back to the front-lines it's the Head Captain. He could go right over the heads of Shunsui and Captain Unohana without worry.

However, a messenger rushes to the Head Captain before he can call out. "Head Captain!" exclaims the messages. "Captain Ukitake is requesting immediate assistance in the Fifth Rukon! He and the advance squad have been pinned down my Arrancar!" Daisuke's stomach drops immediately.

"Who is with him?" asks Yamamoto.

"Fifth Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, Sixth Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai and the Espada Tia Harribel!" He grips his Zanpakuto a bit tighter before rushing forward, leaping between Head Captain Yamamoto and Captain Hitsugaya and toppling the messenger as he does so. Daisuke is out the door a moment later, rushing down the ruined streets of the Rukon.

The single-minded desire to protect Jushiro, protect Tia, and Renji and even Lieutenant Hinamori pounds through him, causing him to run faster and faster still despite the fatigue he's still feeling. He can sense their Spiritual Pressure's in the distance, clear as bell as they fight off the Arrancar. He hadn't been informed of any Arrancar presence but he hadn't imagined he would have been considering his position as only a Lieutenant, either.

He snarls as a small group of Hollows appears in the middle of the road and grips the tsuka of Tenshi. "Get out of my way, vermin!" demands Daisuke. He doesn't slow his pace as he dashes through them, black blood spraying everywhere as he unleashes the full extent of his speed against them. By the time he's appeared behind them, only parts of what were once Hollows remain.

Daisuke rounds a corner, continuing at a full sprint towards their Spiritual Pressure. He can sense Tia's, the feeling of it unrestrained is amazing and only rivaled by Jushiro and he can vaguely make them out in the distance. "Now...Fall from the Heavens! Kurayami no Tenshi!" The release of his Bankai attracts attention and it's Tia who is the first to notice the black streak. He broad-sides an Arrancar, an arm flying from his shoulder as Daisuke passes.

A ragged scream is torn from it's throat which escapes Daisuke as he intercepts one of the four Arrancar challenging a bleeding Jushiro. He seizes the surprised Arrancar by the face before throwing it straight towards the Rukon, a small explosion of dust and debris follows the impact moments later and Daisuke stands between them. Jushiro lowers Sogyo no Kotowari, gazing at the young man's back. "Daisuke?" asks Jushiro.

"Are you alright, Jushiro?" questions Daisuke, stepping back towards him. He glares at the Arrancar from under his hood, amber eyes glowering as he takes in the Arrancar.

"Fine."

"Tia! Are you alright over there?"

"Don't worry about me," replies Tia. "Just focus on the battle."

"And you Renji?" The man peers up only momentarily at his friend, before smirking at the Arrancar in front of him.

"Didn't she just tell you to focus, idiot?" counters Renji. "Momo and I are fine. Now, focus!"

"Alright...the odds are a little more even. Let's go!" Daisuke appears behind two of the Arrancar, singling them out as his opponents. A powerful kick to the back sends one of them sailing earth bound before the other turns, Zanpakuto clashing loudly with Daisuke's own.

The young man rushes forward and the Arrancar steps back in surprise as he seizes him by the front of his white uniform and turns. He throws him into the first arrancar he had struck, sending them both earth bound for a second time.

His third opponent appears behind him and he disappears, his Flash-Step almost faster then he can follow. He turns and barely ducks a kick. Several strands of crimson hair float away in the opposite direction with Daisuke's heel. The Arrancar raises and receives a kick to the jaw as Daisuke sends a second time. He grips the black tsuka of his Zanpakuto and disappears from view as the first and second return, appearing in front and behind.

They're too close, far too close to each other for any kind of movement. A silver blade pierces the skull of the first Arrancar, jutting out from between his eyes and piercing the heart of the second. There's a vicious twice and he cuts the blade free with a wide arc, crimson blood and tissue falling with their bodies towards the Rukon below. The resulting loss of two comrades by a single person was what they had expected.

The Arrancar all release themselves...and Tia follows suit. Daisuke gets his first look at the face of the Shark Queen and it causes him to give pause. It was...

"Perfect," mutters Daisuke, staring for only a moment before blinking and turning to face the other released Arrancar. He singles out another Arrancar, one appearing in the visage of a giant bull. It appears before him in a burst of static and spears the young Shinigami...only moments before he disappears. It jerks backwards and receives a blow to the back of the horned head, causing it to step forward.

Even released, when fighting against Daisuke's ability to hide his Spiritual Pressure combined with his speed he is a formidable opponent. Regardless he stays on the young man the two of them moving his way and that in an attempt to out-maneuver each other. A sharp body-check from behind stumbles the Arrancar and causes it to turn. It's claws follow in an upward slash and Daisuke springs backwards.

It's back handspring that he turns into a kick, planting one booted foot firmly into the bull Arrancar's chin and causing it to step backwards with a loud cry. He lands in a kneeling position and grips the black tsuka of his Zanpakuto before Flash-Stepping forward.

His attack splits the Arrancar in half at the waist, it's Hierro offering little protection against his Bankai. Daisuke jerks back a moment later, a large slash appearing in his shoulder as he barely avoids the brunt of an Arrancar meant to cut him in half.

The Arrancar streaks back down towards him and he narrows his amber eyes. "Heh! Quick little fucker, aren't you?" taunts Daisuke. There's a loud 'crash!' as his Zanpakuto meets claws and then several more as they meet again and again. Daisuke avoids his claws and then lands a powerful kick that causes the insect-like Arrancar to arch at an unnatural angle for only a moment before it shoves it away and lashes out.

He dodges again and then again before dropping down to it's level, it's arm following the motion. A ragged scream follows as it grips it's elbow, attempting to stem the crimson tide. It's other arm follows moments later and then it's upper-body, from shoulder to hip.

Daisuke catches a glimmer of crimson out of the corner of his eye a moment too late for him to react and the Cero slams into him broad-side, sending him crashing to the Rukon. Blood streams out of several cuts and burns cover his left arm and side from the impact.

He growls and attempts to push aside the agony that comes with them as he rushes skyward to face the snake-like Arrancar. Zanpakuto meets claws and the two turn about, clashing again and again before recoiling as a result of a blow from full strength on both their part. There's a flicker, just a flicker of change in Jushiro's Spiritual Pressure but it's enough to split his attention to his friend.

He's doubled over, coughing violently. "Shit!" He starts towards the man as quick as possible...but far to slowly to intercept the Arrancar. His opponent's Zanpakuto bites deep and Daisuke can see the blade through his back. A crimson splotch covers his haori as he pulls his blade free and the Captain starts to fall. "**Ju...Jushiro!**" Daisuke moves quickly and far faster then he can ever recall having moved in his life as he intercepts his fall.

He catches his Captain and gently lowers him to the earth below. "Jushiro!" He looks down at the wounds in his stomach, freely streaming blood and offering a view of internal organs. There's a soft noise behind him and he's almost shoved aside by Captain Unohana.

He ignores the others and glances straight up at the offending Arrancar, the only one unreleased. Anger, fatigue, and pain ignite in him life a fireball and the rest of the world fades away as he focuses his entire being in the..._grinning_ creature.

He's off like a shot the next moment, racing skywards towards the Arrancar. The desire for revenge blots out everything else and he cannot hear the Head Captain's commands that he cease at once. The snake-like Arrancar is between them, a Cero charging in it's maw.

Daisuke reaches back towards the tsuka of Kurayami only moments before the Cero fires. Both the Cero and the Arrancar split in half while the enraged Shinigami streaks through both of them.

"**I'll kill you!**" There's a burst of static and loud 'crash!' a second later as Zanpakuto meet. "What are...you doing...Tia?!" Daisuke grunts as he attempts to force the Shark Queen out of his path but to avail. She was stronger then him unreleased and now he doesn't stand a chance of moving her.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" asks Tia. His amber eyes meet sea-green for only a moment before he looks past her at the Arrancar, now escaping through a garganta. Daisuke growls in frustration.

"Get out...of my...way!" Daisuke grunts and twists his Zanpakuto, raking his across the edge of Tia's and casting a shower of sparks to his right. It has the desired effect, causing the Espada to take a step in the same direction and allowing Daisuke to move forward...right into her tooth-like Zanpakuto. She'd allowed herself to be moved and then switched sword hands. Even though the edge is pressed ever so lightly against his throat, a thin trail of blood races down the white blade towards the gill-markings. "Kuh..."

"Don't make me restrain you forcibly, Daisuke." Blood drops from the silver tsuba of Kurayami as he grips it tighter and tighter still. He meets the Arrancar's crimson eyes with his amber and time seems to slow down.

"I know your Spiritual Pressure now," Daisuke speaks aloud. "You'll never be able to hide from me, Arrancar. I'm going to find you...and I'm going to kill you. I promise." The Arrancar's grin only grows in response as he disappears from view...


	13. Third in the Fifth and Feelings Explored

Silence reigns over the Fourth Division and Daisuke would like nothing else as his wounds are treated. He lays on his stomach, naked from the waist up and arm gently held out to his left so that the severe burns covering it and his left side can be treated. Captain Unohana doesn't say a word as she treats his wounds, not a single word to him.

"How is Captain Ukitake?" ventures Daisuke, amber eyes turning in her direction.

Unohana is silent for several moments before finally meeting his gaze. "He is stable," replies Unohana. "The wound wasn't as serious as it first appeared to be and he's healing nicely."

"Is he-"

"I gave him a sedative and he's sleeping. Even so, he won't be in fighting shape for some time." Daisuke is silent once again. "You, on the other hand should recover in a few days time."

"Why can't I feel it, then, Captain?"

"That's the result of the injection I gave you, Daisuke. The feeling should return in a few hours most likely while you're resting so just relax for now." He rests his chin on top of his right hand and sighs a bit. Hearing soft foot-steps at the door he turns his head to peer over his shoulder at none other then the Shark Queen. The Espada stands in the doorway, sea-green eyes meeting his for a moment before she enters the room. "There. All finished."

Unohana allows him to withdraw his arm from the apparatus she had it lying on and he sits up slowly. He grunts a bit as he attempts to clench and unclench his hand through the numbness, not noticing that Captain Unohana has departed until Tia approaches closer. "How are you feeling?" asks Tia.

"Numb," retorts Daisuke simply. "How about you?"

"I'll live." He looks over at the Shark Queen and then stands."Wha-" She's silenced when he reaches out and pulls her frame against his with a single arm. "I...what are you doing, Daisuke?"

"Thank you, Tia. For earlier, I mean. I...wasn't thinking straight." Tia doesn't respond for several moments, too confused by the whole situation to do anything. She knows that a hug is a sign of friendship, affection even and she should push him away but she can't bring herself to. If he were anyone else in any other place she would definitely have tossed him through the wall...but instead she finds herself gently embracing him as well.

'_Have I formed an attachment?_' Tia asks herself. '_His kind words and encouragement...have I come to accept that as part of normal life?_' Unable to reach an answer she embraces him a bit tighter for several seconds before both hear someone in the doorway. Both heads turn to face Shunsui. The man just smiles at them as they disengage. "What?" challenges Tia, feeling unduly annoyed by his presence.

"Nothing," replies Shunsui. "I was just sent my old man Yama to see if your wounds have been treated. He wants to speak with you, Daisuke." He nods, collects and returns Tenshi to his hip and then follows Shunsui out of the room. "You're getting pretty friendly with Miss Harribel, I see."

"I am," replies Daisuke. "That's not a problem, is it, Shunsui?"

"Not at all. In fact, I support your relationship!" His cheeks flush a bright red as a result. "If an Arrancar and a Shinigami can fall in love then maybe both our kind can find some type of peace one day."

"We don't have a 'relationship' like that, Shunsui."

"But you'd like to."

"I...yeah, I would," admits Daisuke. "She's smart, strong and not at all afraid of a little hard work...Tia's an amazing woman, all around."

"Then go after her, Daisuke. It's better to know where you stand with someone then to spend your life wondering." The young Shinigami chuckles a bit in response and then nods in understanding.

"Yeah. Easier said then done." Daisuke sighs and then shakes his head. "Enough about that. What does Head Captain Yamamoto want with me?"

"Who knows?" asks Shunsui, a small, knowing appearing on his face. "He just asked that I bring you to see him in his office as soon as your wounds have been treated...speaking of that, how's your arm?" He looks down at the bandaged appendage and then shrugs.

"Numb. Captain Unohana says the injection she gave me will wear off soon enough."

"Good. You're already on the road to recovery."

"If I don't set it back as usual." The two men share a small laugh as they wall through the busy halls of the Fourth Division. With wounded still coming in, it was all they could do to keep from getting run over by the members of the Division as they run here and there.

"Let's hurry, huh? I don't think we should keep old man Yama waiting any longer."

"Hey, if you don't like how fast I was healed you can take that up with Captain Unohana." A cold beat of sweat winds it's way down the experienced Captain's neck as a result and he smiles.

"Another day, maybe."

"Uh-huh. Sure, Shunsui."

"Let's go..."

* * *

The two men come to a stop in front of the doors and Shunsui doesn't even bother to knock before pushing them open. Daisuke follows him inside, finding Head Captain Yamamoto sitting behind his desk in his very large office. In front of it stands Captain Hitsugaya, which confuses him slightly. If he had done something wrong, he could not recall...well, anything besides disobeying the Head Captain's orders to cease his attack.

Other then that, he couldn't recall offending Captain Hitsugaya. Regardless, he approaches with Shunsui and stops in front of the desk beside Captain Hitsugaya. "Here he is, old man Yama," speaks Shunsui. "Just like you asked."

"Good," speaks Yamamoto. "Do you know why I have called you here, Lieutenant Daisuke Arata?"

"I...have no idea, Head Captain," replies Daisuke honestly.

"I can tell you, then, that this is a very serious matter. I have been observing you closely since you returned from the World of the Living with an Espada in tow. You have a long history here, one in which you have served the Gotei Thirteen faithfully. You graduated from the academy at the bottom of your class and have come so far since then that you now stand as a Lieutenant."

"I was just doing what was asked of me, Head Captain. Nothing more."

"Indeed. During the battle with Aizen's Arrancar, you remained behind here in the Seireitei and led the men assigned to the East gate to a victory against the Hollow forces or so the report would lead me to believe. Is this correct?"

"It was a group effort, Head Captain."

"Come now, don't be so humble," comments Shunsui. "I read the report. You stepped up, took command of the situation and issued orders that saved lives. That's the mark of a born leader, don't you agree, old man Yama?"

"I was just reinforcing the East gate as I was ordered to do." Yamamoto is silent as he stares at the young Shinigami, causing him to sweat a bit as a result. "If...If I may ask, why am I here, Head Captain?"

"It has been decided that you will be taking over as the Captain of the Fifth Division. Effective immediately." Daisuke opens and closes his mouth several times with no sound coming out. He looks at Shunsui then Captain Hitsugaya and back at the Head Captain.

"I...well, I mean...aren't I supposed to take the Captain's Proficiency Exam, Head Captain?"

"Normally, yes," replies Captain Hitsugaya. "But since others have observed you performing Bankai and given the situation here in the Soul Society it's been decided that we'll forgo need for a formal exam."

"Then why...?"

"You're wondering why Hitsugaya and I are here," asserts Shunsui. "Well, that's simple. Turns out that both of us decided to put you up for the exam and since there need to be three Captains over-seeing it, old man Yama decided that we'd be here as witnesses."

"You are dismissed, Captain Daisuke Arata," speaks Yamamoto. Daisuke bows, then turns and leaves the room with Shunsui and Captain Hitsugaya. The doors close behind the trio and the young man simply blinks. Becoming a Captain was something he never thought would _ever_ happen to him.

"So, how do you feel?"

"I...honestly don't know what to say," admits Daisuke.

"Well, you better think of something to say, Daisuke. The Fifth Division is going to be looking for guidance from it's new Captain." Shunsui pats him on the back with a smile on his face. "But before that I'll take you to get fitted for a haori."

"S-Sure. Oh! Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya." He bows to the Captain who sighs a bit in response.

"You don't have to bow to other Captains, Daisuke," replies Toshiro, before Shunsui pulls him in the opposite direction...

* * *

'_**Captain of the Fifth Division,**_' speaks Tenshi. '**_Well, it's about time they recognized our strength, boy. Far over-due, in fact._**' Daisuke smirks a bit in response and stares at the ceiling of the Fourth Division, having been forced to return here to continue resting after being fitted for a haori. He flops his head in the direction of his Zanpakuto and the neatly followed white robe lying on a chair next to it.

Daisuke had opted for a sleeveless style and the pale turquoise of the Fifth Division for the lining. In that moment, Tenshi chose to appear before him. The angelic spirit gazes down at him from the edge of the bed with a rather satisfied smile under her white hood. '_**Being named Captain...most people would celebrate but here you lay. Then again, you've always been rather humble.**_'

'_I just do what's asked of me, Tenshi,_' replies Daisuke. '_Nothing more and nothing less. I don't see a reason to celebrate doing my job._' She actually laughs, the innocent sound bringing a small smile to his face. '_Aren't you in a good mood._'

'**_Of course. Not only have you and I been knee deep in those filthy creatures but we actually get honored for slaughtering them. Why shouldn't I be happy, Daisuke? I mean-_**' She narrows her amber eyes. '_**Someone's coming.**_' Tenshi disappears only moments before the door to his room slides open and Tia steps in. She meets his amber eyes with her sea-green and again feels a rush of awareness.

"You know, most people knock before they enter someone's room," Daisuke tells her. A mischievous gleam appears in his eyes as he leans up. "What if I was naked?"

"I'd have asked why you were naked," counters Tia, ignoring his teasing. "I heard you were promoted to Captain."

"Word has spread, I see."

"Well, from what I gather becoming a Captain is a big deal. It makes sense that that kind of information would circulate quickly." Daisuke nods in agreement and Tia approaches. "I received new orders from Yamamoto. Effective immediately, I'm being reassigned to the Fifth Division as a permanent member under your command, Daisuke." A small smirk appears on his face and he mutters something. "What was that?"

"I said...shouldn't that be 'Captain Arata'?" teases Daisuke.

"Don't push your luck, fool. I imagine I'm still going to be looking out for your well-being, as usual."

"Well, no one asked you to do that, Tia."

"Well, _you're_ too foolish to do it, Daisuke. It's obvious that _this_-" She motions to his bandaged left arm and torso. "-is the result of me letting you out of my sight for more then a few seconds. Seems every time I turn around you're getting yourself into some kind of trouble." He gives the Shark Queen a rather dirty look, which she completely ignores.

"Maybe _you're_ the reason I get into trouble." Tia snorts in response and uncrosses her arms.

"I'd find that more believable if everyone in the Fourth Division didn't know you by name." The two of them are quiet for a moment before Tia sits on the edge of the bed. "So, when are you going to be allowed out?"

"Whenever Captain Unohana allows me to leave. I was escorted back here by Shunsui, you know." Before Tia can respond Captain Unohana enters the room and she stands slowly. "Well, speak of the devil!" The woman favors him with a small smile as she approaches. "Am I going to be allowed to go now, Captain?"

"You should be fine," replies Unohana. "The feeling has returned in your arm, yes?"

"You bet." He throws his feet over the edge of the bed and stands. "As a matter of fact...I feel good as new."

"I'm glad. You're going to need that energy..."

* * *

The two walk in silence. To them, it's strange. Having seen the destruction in the Rukon first hand, they wouldn't believe that anything like that had happened when surrounded by the serenity of the Seireitei. It seems like nothing more then a bad dream. "It...looks good on you," speaks Tia, finally breaking the silence. Daisuke looks over at her in confusion before smiling a bit.

"That sounds suspiciously like a compliment, Tia," teases Daisuke.

"Maybe it is." He chuckles in response. "So, how are you planning to deal with the Division? Obviously they aren't going to be thrilled having an Arrancar as part of their ranks, Daisuke."

"I don't know but it doesn't matter what they think. Even if Head Captain Yamamoto hadn't assigned you to the Fifth Division I'd have asked him to assign you there. After all, I know that you're not going to stab someone in the back like everyone thinks you will...and if they don't like it then they can take it up with the Head Captain." He releases a small sigh. "I only hope that Lieutenant Hinamori will see things that way. I really need her on my side."

"Because they respect her." Daisuke nods in agreement.

"She's been leading the Division since Aizen defected so if-"

"If you can get her on-board with this then the rest will follow. Very clever. Lets hope things go as planned, then." The two round the corner and approach the front of the Fifth Division, making note of a lone figure standing in front of the Division. The woman notices them and approaches.

"You must be Captain Arata," speaks Momo. Daisuke nods. "And...you're the new recruit, Tia Harribel."

"And you're Lieutenant Hinamori," states Tia.

"Well, everyone seems to know each other," observes Daisuke. "That's good, it means I don't have to explain to you what's going on then, Lieutenant Hinamori. Now, I would like you to gather the whole Division to the meeting hall."

"Yes, Captain," replies Momo. The Lieutenant gives him a small bow before turning and walking back towards the Division.

"She doesn't like me," speaks Tia.

"She doesn't know you," retorts Daisuke. "I'm sure after she gets to know you that she'll warm up. Now come on." The two approach the Division and have a bit of difficulty locating the meeting hall, but eventually find their way in. Waiting for their arrival is the entire Fifth Division, minus those who were too badly wounded to be released from the Fourth Division. Daisuke approaches Momo at the head of the room. "Is this everyone, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Captain," replies Momo.

"Good. Thank you very much." He glances over at them, feeling rather nervous with all eyes on him. After a moment he clears his throat. "Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Daisuke Arata. I'm sure some of you know already and for those who don't I'm going to be taking over as the new Captain." He's well aware that he's suddenly being sized up by the men and woman of the Division but only for a second before they look at Tia. "Also, Tia Harribel has been assigned to the Division by the Head Captain." Again he pauses.

"I know this is a bit of a shock but I hope that we can all get along and work together. That being said, feel free to come and speak with me about anything at any time. My door is always open. Are there any questions?" Silence is his response and he nods. "Very well. You're dismissed, then." Many of them offer a small bow before departing, but mostly in the direction of Lieutenant Hinamori. "I hate to ask but...could you show me to my office, Lieutenant? This is the first time I've been to the Fifth Division."

"Of course," replies Momo, motioning towards the door. They part from Tia and the others, walking down a hall in relative silence. To Daisuke the aura around the small Lieutenant seems to be an uneasy one. It takes a minute or so to arrive in front of his office door and Momo motions towards it. "Here, Captain."

"Thank you kindly," speaks Daisuke, opening the door. Momo offers him a small bow and then turns in the opposite direction. "Lieutenant?"

"Yes?"

"I understand if my presence here is upsetting to you...so if you need to speak with me about anything my door IS open." Momo is silent for several moments before nodding in understanding.

"Thank you, Captain. I'll keep that in mind." Momo disappears from his sight and Daisuke steps into the room, looking around slowly. Everything in the room seemed to be so...

"So, this is where the traitor worked out of," speaks a voice from behind. He jumps a bit and looks back sharply at Tia. The Shark Queen moves around him into the room and slowly looks around. "Everything looks...new."

"I noticed that, too." He approaches the desk and rubs a finger across it, not finding any build up of dust like he might expect if the office had been abandoned. "Well...thats fine with me. I wouldn't sit behind the desk of that traitor anyway."

"I thought as much," speaks yet another voice from behind. Both turn to face Shunsui. "So, I had some things delivered while you were recovering. Consider it a congratulation present from an old friend, Daisuke."

"I...well, thank you, Shunsui."

"Don't mention it. I should probably be going now. You've got a lot of work ahead of you." Daisuke nods and watches Shunsui depart from the room. After he's gone he looks at the stack of papers on the side of the desk and moves around behind it.

"Heh...little strange being on _this_ side of the desk." He removes Tenshi from his obi and leans her carefully against the dark wood desk before sitting down in the chair. "Maybe more then a little," mutters Daisuke to himself.

"Are you ok?" asks Tia, approaching.

"Fine. Just...a little weird, that's all. Never really thought I'd be a Captain someday. Heh. I should probably go rub my promotion in the faces of the academy instructors." He picks up several of the forms from his desk and places them in front of him, looking them over. "Guess I should get started familiarizing myself with the Division." While Daisuke beings pouring over reports, and paperwork Tia approaches the bookshelf pressed neatly up against one of the walls.

She reaches up and runs her finger-tips across the spines of the books before glancing over at Daisuke. The young Shinigami has already completely immersed himself in the work before him. The Shark Queen had come to recognize that as normal for him. When there was work to be done, he'd throw himself fully into it without a second thought. "I see you've acquired some new books."

"You're welcome to them, Tia," replies Daisuke without looking. "Heh. I think the only reading I'm going to be doing is these reports."

"Are they that difficult?"

"Well...not exactly. I'm just not used to this amount of paper-work. I assume that these are the forms that Lieutenant Hinamori couldn't complete when Aizen...well, you know." Tia nods.

"There's a back-log."

"Yeah. You can go get settled in at the barracks. I don't think I'm going to be much for conversation at the moment."

"I'll borrow some of these books, then."

"Sure..." Hours pass as Daisuke pours over the papers in front of him. As well as the back-log of paper-work to be completed he has to familiarize himself to the day to day operation of the Division and as well as review the reports from the recent skirmish which have already found their way onto his desk. Upon doing which he'd found that the number of wounded and killed reduced their number from two-hundred strong to around one hundred.

Obviously, they were in dire need of a new training regimen. So, he continues his work without a break...at least until a knock sounds on his door. He sets down his pen and looks towards the door. "Yes, come in," invites Daisuke. The door opens and in steps Tia. The Shark Queen's sea-green eyes find his amber and she releases a small sigh.

"I knew you would be here," speaks Tia. "When every normal person is in bed you're still working away..."

"You know, no one ever accused _me_ of being normal," teases Daisuke, mischief dancing in his amber eyes. Tia recalls their embrace in the Fourth Division as well as their strange awakening days ago and nods slightly in agreement.

"Isn't that the truth..." She closes the door behind her and approaches, eyeing the large stack of papers at one side of the desk. "So, are you nearly finished with your paper-work?"

"No, but I managed to complete a lot of the back-log." He yawns and then scrubs both palms over his face. "What time is it?"

"Three in the morning."

"That explains why I'm starving and tired. You don't suppose that the Division mess is still open, do you?"

"No."

"Mm...well, I can eat in the morning. You can go on to bed. I've still got work to do." When he picks up a folder, Tia plants her hand firmly on it, pinning it to the desk.

"Something on your mind?"

"Considering that your arm was a lump of coal until Unohana treated it you should get some sleep."

"I've got to read _this_ report and two others before I can move on. I haven't even gotten a peak at the combat reports from the Winter War."

"You can do it after you've gotten some rest. The reports aren't going anywhere."

"And neither am I."

"Quit being so damn stubborn and go." She's silent for a moment before she moves her hand. "Don't make me make you leave this office by force, Daisuke." Even knowing that she was probably _more_ then capable of performing such a feat, a part of him wanted to blurt out, 'I'd like to see you try'...but thankfully his common sense and not his ego won out in that moment. Instead, a rather mischievous smirk appears on his face.

"You know, threatening a Captain is a serious offence."

"Do I seem afraid?" Daisuke laughs and then stands.

"Alright. Fine." The young Shinigami picks up his Zanpakuto and returns her to her rightful place at his hip before stepping around the desk. "You know...I think you're even cuter when you boss people around, Tia." His cheeks tint a bit and he scratches the back of his head. "Erm...uh...ah, hell, I can't explain that one away, eh-heh."

"I...it's...thank you...I suppose."

"Y-Yeah. No problem." The two walk towards the door and Daisuke stops, allowing Tia to go ahead. "Uh, Tia?" The Shark Queen stops and glances over her shoulder at him.

"I...don't suppose that you'd like to have dinner sometime, would you?"

"We have dinner together every night, Daisuke."

"I know. I meant...just the two of us."

"...Alright." The young man releases breath he hasn't realized he was holding. "But...maybe you should get things sorted out before you do something like that."

"Yeah. Good idea."

"Go get some sleep, Daisuke."

"Good night, Tia..."


	14. First Meeting and Plans Made

Sunlight streams in through the window of the office, offering a beautiful view of the Division and the Seireitei. This view is lost on the hard working occupant of the office, however. The young man yawns a bit and shakes his head before continuing with the reports in front of him. Only a few hours of sleep and he had awoken well before sunrise to continue. There sounds a knock at his door and he looks up. "Yes, come in, please," calls Daisuke.

The door opens and in steps none other the Lieutenant Hinamori. "Good morning, Captain Arata," speaks Momo. "I thought I was the only one who got up at this time. Um...you haven't been working all night, have you?"

"No, Lieutenant, I got some sleep." He looks down at the papers. "I was just finishing the combat reports, actually. According to this our Fourth, Third and Seventh Seated Officer's all died in defense of the Soul Society during the Winter War."

"Yes. That is true."

"And our Fifth and Ninth Seats were killed yesterday." Again Momo nods and Daisuke sighs. "We've suffered more casualties and wounded then any of the other Divisions...just barely. I thought we numbered around one hundred yesterday, but it's looking more like seventy. That said, we were only beaten by the First and Eleventh Divisions in terms of kills. That's really impressive."

"Captain?"

"Alright, I'm going to promote all our Seated Officers a rank for their fearless service." Momo blinks in surprise. "I'm also going to be promoting Tia Harribel to Third Seat, effective immediately."

"Are you...sure?"

"Yes. I watched her fend off Arrancar almost effortlessly during yesterdays skirmish. Someone like her will be good to have as a Seated Officer." He pauses for a moment and selects a different paper from the desk. "The Fourth Division has suffered some casualties and wounded as well, so I'm going to send a small squad to help out the relief effort in the Rukon. I'll lead them myself, and leave you here in charge while I'm gone, Lieutenant." Momo nods in understanding and Daisuke looks up when he hears her stomach growl.

Her face turns bright red and he laughs a bit. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, Captain."

"Good, neither have I." Daisuke closes the report in front of him and stands. "What do you say you and I go have ourselves some breakfast before we get to work, Lieutenant?"

"I...yes, Captain." He picks up Tenshi from beside the desk and returns her to his hip before leaving the room with Momo. The two head to the Division mess for breakfast and soon settle in at a table. "Captain?" ventures Momo.

"Yes?" asks Daisuke, looking up from his meal.

"I...may I speak to you frankly?"

"Of course. I think it's easier for everyone if people say what the mean."

"Very well. I don't believe that Tia Harribel needs to be Third Seat." He smiles a bit, not the least bit surprised by her words.

"I knew you were going to say that, Lieutenant, and I understand where you're coming from." Daisuke sighs a bit. "I believe that promotions should be earned not granted. So, when I decided to promote everyone I took a look at the combat records of everyone currently serving in the Fifth Division. There are only two people who I believe could make Third Seat. That would be _you_ and Tia."

"Captain-"

"Please...let me finish. That isn't to say that she'll stay there permanently. I only want to see if she can handle it, Lieutenant. Give her two weeks to prove herself. If we aren't both satisfied by her performance then _you_ can pick her replacement. Is that acceptable?" Momo nods in understanding. "Thank you, Lieutenant. Now! Let's dig in!"

"About the squad we're sending to the Rukon- erm." Daisuke meets eyes with her, a piece of fish sticking out from between his lips.

"Mm-hmm?" He sucks it in, chews, swallows and then smiles. "Yes?"

"Considering that your arm is still in bandages wouldn't it be best if I led them?" He turns his head up in thought for a moment before smiling.

"That's a good idea, actually. I'll send Tia with you that way you can evaluate her up close, Lieutenant."

"Very well."

"Also, I'd like to know when the Division trains."

"Trains?"

"Yes. Physical training, Zanjutsu training even studying and meditating if that's what you do." Momo shakes her head in response. "You don't know?"

"No. Each member trains at his or her own discretion, Captain. That is how it's been since..." Daisuke nods in understanding, not needing further exploitation. Obviously, that would have to change but he is only prepared to take things one step at a time. First things first, getting everyone in the Division to accept the presence of an Arrancar, a high ranking Arrancar, at that...

* * *

The Shark Queen stands in silence, examining the titles of the books lining the shelves. She would admit he had guts to spring it on her the way he did...but that was the way he did things. "So...Third Seat?" asks Tia, finally glancing over at the smirking young man. "I see you've got a sense of humor."

"Yep," replies Daisuke. "But it may only be temporary if you don't manage to impress Lieutenant Hinamori. Speaking of the Lieutenant, I'm sending the both of you as well as a small squad to the Rukon to help them search for wounded and dead. You're going to working closely with them, so try to get along. You're Third Seat, which means that your actions reflect upon the Fifth Division the same as the Lieutenant's or my own."

"Don't be so dramatic. It doesn't suit you, Daisuke."

"Just promise me that you won't hurt anyone and you'll try to get along."

"Fine...I promise I'll try to get along with them." A grin appears on his face in response and he nods.

"Thank you. If there is a problem you or Lieutenant Hinamori will have to deal with it."

"Where will you be during all this?"

"Head Captain Yamamoto has called a meeting so I'm going to go there and then I'm going to visit Jushiro after the meeting has finished. Also, it turns out that the Fifth Division doesn't have a regular training schedule. It's left to each member, so I'm going to try to figure out a way to get them all back into shape...I may need your help with that." Tia nods in understanding.

"I'll give it some thought."

"Thank you." Daisuke stands with a sigh and tucks his Zanpakuto into his obi. "I should get going. Wouldn't exactly make a great first impression on everyone if I was late, would it?"

"I didn't know you were so concerned with appearances."

"You should know I'm not." He steps around his desk and walks towards the door. "In fact, if it wouldn't reflect badly on Shunsui and Captain Hitsugaya as a result I probably wouldn't be attending the meeting, Tia."

"So, you don't care what others think of you...but you don't want to damage the reputation of others. You Shinigami are really strange, Daisuke." Tia shakes her head in response and the young man laughs.

"Welcome to the Seireitei. Oh! It's only going to get colder tonight, so make sure you wear something warm. If you still don't have a cloak you can borrow mine. Be careful, Tia." With that, Daisuke leaves the room and starts towards the meeting hall, in the First Division. Truthfully, he's rather nervous about going to the meeting, even if he does stand at an equal rank with those attending.

Once he's stepped out of the Fifth Division, he's racing across the Seireitei with Flash-Step and it takes him only a few minutes to reach the doors to the meeting hall. "Daisuke!" calls a voice to his left, surprising him. He looks over at the approach of Shunsui, the man offering a wave in greeting. "I see you're right on time, as usual." He nods in response, feeling a bit more at ease in the presence of the experienced Captain. The two enter the building, walking towards the meeting hall. "So, how are things at the Fifth Division?"

"Alright," replies Daisuke. "At least for now. I promoted Tia to Third Seat, so we'll see how the Division handles that."

"Third Seat, huh?"

"Yes. I reviewed the combat reports from the Winter War and the skirmish yesterday and the only other person suited to the position was Lieutenant Hinamori."

"How do you think the Division will handle that?"

"Well, Lieutenant Hinamori voiced her concern and so I compromised with her. Tia will have two weeks to show Lieutenant Hinamori and myself that she can handle the position before we make her a Seated Officer. If she can't, we'll find someone who can."

"Sounds risky."

"Well, I've sent a small squad with Lieutenant Hinamori and Tia to help the Fourth Division with the relief effort in the Rukon. That'll give them a chance to work closely together and hopefully learn to get along."

"Are you sure that'll work?" questions Shunsui.

"Changes like this can't happen over night. It'll take some time...but if we don't at least try then we'll never know. So I think this is as good start as any, don't you?" Shunsui smiles in response and nods.

"I do. You're tackling this issue head on the same way you take on your work...I knew you'd make a good Captain." Daisuke nods and Shunsui glances over. "So, how are things between you and Miss Harribel? Did you take my advice?"

"I...asked her to dinner. Just the two of us."

"There you go. Now, let me give you some more advice on-"

"My, you two are getting along well," speaks a gentle voice from behind the two. Both shiver a bit in response and glance back at Captain Unohana.

"G-Good morning, Captain Unohana," speaks Daisuke, standing up a bit straighter in her presence. Regardless of the bit of fear he feels he can't stop a small smirk appearing on his face. "As light on your feet as ever, I see."

"Of course. That's how I catch others misbehaving, Daisuke Arata."

"I'll be sure to stay on my toes, then." The two share a small laugh as they continue towards the meeting hall...

* * *

Hell. Tia had thought that she had experienced Hell when she was forced to abandon her Fracción to certain death and fight her way out of Los Noches. She could recall that with a great deal of clarity...and more then occasionally relived it in dreams. But that was wrong. Hell, was being forced into contact with men from the Fifth Division. Men who stumble and stammer their way through every conversation with her, looking everywhere on her body but her eyes...and _not_ being able to teach them the error of their ways.

But more irritating then the members of her own Division were the members of the Eleventh. Men who boasted about how many Hollows they had killed in her presence in an attempt to either intimidate or impress her...she couldn't decide which would be more unlikely. In her entire life, including her time wandering Hueco Mundo as a Vasto Lorde no man had _ever_ intimidated her.

The Shark Queen knew that at any time she could take them apart and end their staring but she finds that idea loses it's appeal when thoughts of Daisuke enter her mind. She _did_ tell him she would try to get along. Then again, if they continued to stare she might have to go back on that promise. '_He wouldn't be too upset if I broke a bone or two,_' Tia tells herself. '_They've got it coming, after all._'

"Harribel," speaks Momo, drawing her attention. "You and I are going to head deeper into the Rukon to search for wounded and dead." Tia nods and follows the small Lieutenant without another word. A strong wind sweeps across the Rukon, bringing with it a wave of fresh, powdery snow.

'_Hmph. Guess Daisuke was right._' The Shark Queen pulls the hem of the cloak tighter around her neck. Daisuke's scent holds tight to the neck and she can smell it through the collar of her jacket.

"I'm sure you were told about your promotion."

"Daisuke mentioned it."

"Don't you mean Captain Arata?"

"Yes. I was told about my promotion." She's silent for a moment. "Of course, he also mentioned that you were rather opposed to the idea of having an Arrancar sitting as your Third Seat. I suppose your fear is understandable."

"It's not fear, it's concern. Our war with the Captain Aizen is still fresh in everyone's memory and I'm told the fighting here in the Soul Society was fierce. Not many members of our Division would be even remotely willing to listen to or take orders from an Arrancar."

"Then maybe they should make an effort to be more like Daisuke."

"You're close to him."

"He's fought and killed Arrancar but doesn't allow it to change his opinion. Since I arrived here in the Soul Society Daisuke has been the only one who's made ANY attempt at friendship." Momo stops in the middle of the path and Tia does so as well.

"You're...right. I haven't made any attempt to get to know you, Tia. And because of that I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." Momo turns to face the Shark Queen and then slightly bows. "I'm Momo Hinamori. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Tia Harribel." Momo leans up and offers Tia a smile.

"Let's go." The two begin walking once again...

* * *

The Fourth Division is crowded with people, both coming and going. Many of whom bow to the two Captain's wading through the scene. Shunsui follows in the path of Daisuke, allowing the young man to do the hard work of fighting through the crowd. "There's no need be impatient, you know," speaks Shunsui. "Unohana is keeping an eye on Jushiro so he's in very capable hands, Daisuke."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to check on him," replies Daisuke. A smirk appears on his face as he glances over his shoulder at the experienced Captain. "Anyway, you're one to talk.

Tapping your foot like that all through the meeting. _You're_ more impatient then I am, Shunsui." The man smiles under his grass-hat and then offers a shrug of his shoulders.

"Maybe I am." The two move through the crowd of people towards the room they can sense Jushiro's Spiritual Pressure in. They stop in front of the door and Daisuke knocks before opening it and stepping inside. Their friend lays on a bed across the room and they assume he's asleep until his eyes slowly open and he looks over. "Afternoon, Jushiro." They approach the man, a weak smile appearing on his face.

"I see...you made Captain, Daisuke," observes Jushiro.

"Yeah," replies Daisuke. "Shunsui and Hitsugaya kind of pushed me into it an...well, it's hard to tell the Head Captain 'no'...you know? Captain of the Fifth Division now." He starts to lean up and both gently help him to lean up.

"Thank you both for coming to see me." After a moment he takes a breath. "Was there a meeting?"

"There was, actually," Shunsui tells him, smiling a bit. "It was a lot more interesting then any we've been to in a while. Too bad you missed it, right, Daisuke?" The young man smiles broadly and then nods in agreement.

"What happened?"

"Oh, the look on Mayuri's face when I walked in there wearing a haori," Daisuke speaks aloud. A deep sigh accompanies the smile on his face. "I wish I could relieve that moment over."

"Don't forget the part when he challenged the Head Captain's decision," adds Shunsui. "It's been a while since I've seen old man Yama that angry."

"And I thought Mayuri's face was white before!" laughs Daisuke. Both of them share a laugh at the Captain's expense and Jushiro shakes his head in response. "What is it, Jushiro?"

"Nothing," Jushiro tells him. "I'm just surprised you didn't hit him, that's all." A sweat-drop appears at Daisuke's temple as he looks away. "Don't tell me..."

"Well...he was ranting and raving. And we really needed him to shut-up before the Head Captain got too angry so I might have..." He mumbles the rest and Jushiro arches a brow in response. "...well, I always was good with hakuda."

"He knocked him unconscious this time," Shunsui tells him. Jushiro shakes his head in response, despite the smile appearing on his face. "Oh, now don't be like that. Zaraki certainly thought it was funny. He even called the next round, didn't he, Daisuke?"

"Kuh! Don't remind me, Shunsui. The last thing I wanna do it set back my recovery going toe-to-toe with that man...of course, fighting Zaraki I'm not going to be setting back my recovery I'm gonna be healing new wounds."

"He's not going to go away until you do. You know that, right?"

"I've spent the past ten years hiding my Spiritual Pressure from others, Shunsui. I think I can hide it again until Zaraki cools off." A grin appears on his face. "Worse comes to worse, I'll just hide behind Unohana. She's the scariest person I know."

"Who's the scariest person?" asks a voice from behind. A shiver crawls up their collective spines and both Shunsui and Daisuke stand up straighter before looking back at Captain Unohana.

"I should be getting back to the Eighth Division," Shunsui speaks aloud nearly immediately. The experienced Captain leaves the room a moment later, beating a hasty retreat and giving Daisuke an apologetic smile in response.

"I should really get some rest," Jushiro tells them, laying back down and turning onto his side away from them.

"...Thanks, you two," mutters Daisuke. "Uh, I...uh...wow! Look at the time! I should really be going, Captain. Excuse me." He steps around her and she catches him by the back of his haori.

"What's the hurry?" asks Unohana gently, causing him to sweat profusely. "Since you're already here I think now would be a good time to see how your wounds are coming along, don't you? And while I'm doing that you can tell me about this scary person." Jushiro swallows as the two leave the room.

'_Sorry, Daisuke,_' Jushiro thinks to himself. He feels bad throwing the young man into the proverbial lion's den...but there isn't any way that he's about to step in between the two of them. '_I'll make sure to carry on your memory..._'

* * *

Tia watches in silence as the wag rolls off back towards the Seireitei in the distance. The skirmish had definitely cost the Shinigami a lot and even more innocents were sacrificed to keep the place safe...all in all, it completely disgusts the Shark Queen. So many lives needlessly sacrificed with little to show for it. "Tia!" calls a voice now familiar. She glances over at the approach of none other then Daisuke.

"Is your meeting finally over, Daisuke?" asks Tia, irritation seeping out.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" He stops a few feet from her looks around for faces he might recognize from the Fifth Division. "Actually, I have a better question. Where in the hell is the rest squad I sent with you here? Lieutenant Hinamori!"

"Lieutenant Hinamori took them back to the barracks."

"Already? It's not even getting close to sundown."

"They all searched for quite a few hours before it started snowing harder. She said that the men and women had been worked hard enough for the day and they should return to continue healing their wounds." Daisuke sighs a bit in irritation before nodding firmly.

"Fine. You and I will continue searching, then."

"Anything is better then just standing around here some more, Daisuke."

"Good. When we get back I'll have a few words with Lieutenant Hinamori."

"Is that really a good idea?"

"You and I were searching in snow fall _far_ heavier then this, Tia."

"Not everyone can perform as well as you do under pressure and strain."

"I owe that to my mentor who drilled that lesson into my head and I never backed down no matter what kind injuries I suffered."

"Regardless, you can't do this. Right now, their Lieutenant is the only one who has been their for them since that traitor Aizen. If they see you discipline her for doing something they believe was in their best interest then you risk making an enemy out of all of them."

"Mm...what do you propose?"

"Let it be for now...or capitalize on it. Make them think it was your intention for them to return, maybe even thank Hinamori for bring them back and it'll go a long way towards earning their loyalty." Daisuke blinks in surprise and then smirks a little. "What?"

"Nothing. But...you're kinda devious. I'm glad that you're on my side, Tia."

"That sounds like a compliment."

"Heh. You never know. Anyway, as long as you're being so helpful have you come up with an idea of getting them back into fighting shape? We can't suffer so many wounded and killed every time we go to battle."

"You said the Fifth was ranked third in terms of kills over all, correct?" He nods in the affirmative. "Then obviously, that's not the problem. They clearly know how to fight a war. So...let's give them the skills to survive one. Put them on a training regimen and improve their conditioning." Daisuke nods again and then smiles.

"I really am glad you're on my side."

"Someone has to be. Let's go. I'm getting tired of just standing around." The two begin walking towards the outer Rukon districts. "So...how did the meeting go?"

"It was...interesting. Head Captain Yamamoto has decided on the best course of action in dealing with the remaining Arrancar." Tia glances over at him and he smiles. "Present company excluded, of course."

"Do tell."

"Simple. We're going to send a team to Los Noches and exterminate them. We're going to need your help to get there...which means that I'm going to be going along as your

Captain."

"Do I have any choice in the matter?"

"No. Not particularly. Central Forty Six has recovered and along with Yamamoto have pretty much decided that you're going to open a Garganta for our forces...but they thought instead of ordering you outright they might send me, your Captain and friend to convince you to do. So, _will_ you do it, Tia?" The Shark Queen snorts.

"You're asking me to revisit a place that has some fairly dark memories for me, Daisuke."

"If there were an easier way then using an ability you have naturally, then I would have spoken up on your behalf. But this is the quickest way to do it for all involved. These Arrancar are leading the Hollows, the Menos, everything Hueco Mundo has against us. We have to...no, we _must_ to deal with them before more innocents get caught in the cross-fire of this war and pay the price for our indecisiveness."

"...Did you practice that speech on the way here?"

"A little bit. Did you like it?"

"It was alright."

"Really? Thank you. So what do you say?" Tia sighs a bit.

"I say...I don't trust your Head Captain or Central Forty Six as far as I could throw any of them. But if it has to be done then I'll do it. But I'm not doing it for them. I'm going to do it so I can return and pay my respects to my Fracción, Daisuke."

"Fair enough, Tia..."


	15. Battle In Hueco Mundo

The sun had barely begun to rise across the frozen Seireitei before those headed to Hueco Mundo had begun to gather. It had been decided that the team was consist of Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, Tia Harribel and Captain Daisuke Arata. "Is everyone here?" asks Shunsui, looking around. Everyone had thought for sure that Ichigo would have been selected as well...but they'd asked enough of the boy already.

"Daisuke isn't," replies Renji. "I thought that idiot would be the first one here." Tia expands her senses, her Pesquisa widening out in all directions before she finally senses the young man's faint Spiritual Pressure approaching very rapidly. He appears with a soft noise, his Flash-Step bringing him within a few feet of Tia. The Shark Queen arches a brow at what's contained in his arms as does everyone else.

"Bringing me flowers now, Daisuke? I think we should just be friends." The young man flashes a bit of a smile but approaches Tia and holds out the bouquet of flowers.

"Here," Daisuke tells her.

"What do I need flowers for?" questions Tia.

"You said you're going to pay your respects to them while we're in Los Noches. So...here. I hear that in the World of the Living flowers are typically placed on the graves of friends or loved ones. They're for your Fracción." Tia is still for several moments before accepting the bouquet and nodding.

"Thank you."

"Ugh," groans Zaraki. "Are you two just about finished screwing around? I'm getting bored here, you know."

"Are you ready, Daisuke?" He nods and she turns, opening a Garganta with a motion of her fingers. "Follow me, and try not to fall off the path. If you do...then you'll be lost forever..."

* * *

- - Hueco Mundo - -

After 'convincing' her to help them to Hueco Mundo, Daisuke had asked Tia all sorts of questions about it. When she had described it as a desert of sorrow and ever lasting night he had been somewhat skeptical...but seeing it for himself he is inclined to agree with her. He turns around slowly as the Garganta closes, taking in endless dunes on nearly all sides...nearly. Standing in the distance is what he assumes to be the fortress of Los Noches.

It's absolutely massive, appearing to be the size of a city rather then a fortress. "You could fit the whole Rukon in there," mutters Daisuke. Tia doesn't say a single word as she stares at the fortress...but Daisuke notices a hand gently press against her lower-stomach where the wound had been when they had first met. The young man steps closer to her.

"Are you alright, Tia?"

"...Fine," replies Tia simply. "We should get moving if we're going to take them by surprise."

"Surprise?" asks Kenpachi. "Hah! I _want_ those Arrancar to know I'm here!"

"With Aizen gone the Arrancar aren't _all_ we have to worry about. No doubt the fighting has already begun again here...so stay on your toes. Only the strongest Hollows wander out of the Menos Forest."

"How strong exactly?" asks Momo.

"Vasto Lorde," replies Daisuke, watching as Tia begins towards Los Noches.

"What makes you say that?" questions Shunsui.

"Simple...Tia told me."

"We're wasting time," interrupts Renji. "Let's just get to Los Noches and finish the Arrancar off before we run into something other then Arrancar out there." All of them nod in agreement and moments later, they're racing across the dunes, Flash-Step carrying them swiftly. Regardless, Tia still leads the pack with her Sonido out-pacing them. But as fast as they're moving and as much ground as they're covering it doesn't seem like they're making much head-way.

The bleak scenery whips past as they move, none of them are exactly interested in seeing the sights. But moving like they are takes it's toll and it isn't long before they have to take a break to avoid exhausting themselves. "Take five, everyone," speaks Shunsui, smiling a bit. Daisuke approaches the Shark Queen, who gazes out silently across the white dunes of Hueco Mundo.

"Something on your mind?" Daisuke asks her. "...Tia?" She blinks and then looks over at him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just...thinking about the past," Tia tells him. "I have a lot of memories here in Hueco Mundo."

"Any of them good?"

"Only a handful."

"Want to share any of them, Tia?" The Shark Queen remains silent and he nods. "Sorry. Your past isn't any of my business. Especially considering that I forced you into coming back here. I-"

"Look in that direction." Tia motions to their left, across the white dunes of Hueco Mundo. "You can't see it from here but the Southern Canyon is in that direction. That's where I met Mila Rose."

"Mila Rose?"

"One of my Fracción."

"I can't recall you ever mentioning their names."

"No, I didn't. There was Cyan Sung-sun, Franceska Mila Rose and Emilou Apachi." Both of them are silent for a moment before Tia meets his gaze. "What about you? In the Rukon...you said you've experienced your share of loss. What happened?"

"I lost my little brother."

"You said you don't have any family."

"He wasn't...really my family. At least not by blood." He sighs deeply. "I was a teenager at the time and he was just a kid. I lived in a small little shack in North Rukon the 80th District at the time. It wasn't much, you know, but it was mine. It was home. He...Hayate didn't have a home so he stayed with me and I looked after him."

"What happened?"

"I was out try to scrounge up something for him to eat when Hollows attacked. Hayate had Spiritual Pressure and they sensed it. The place was only rubble when by the time I got to him and those Hollows...they were covered in blood."

"Did you get a good look at them?"

"Yes. The were two of them standing on the rubble. They looked identical, believe it or not." Tia narrows her eyes in response. "I've never found them since that day not once. I would recognize their Spiritual Pressure, both have been burned into my mind, after all. I can only assume that someone else got to them before I did...or another Hollow killed them. Or they may have been returned here to Hueco Mundo and become a Menos."

"What was Hayate like?"

"He was a good kid, you know. I mean, yeah, he was cocky as all hell but he was a good kid. He...heh...he said he wanted to grow up to be just like me. Even went so far as to take the name 'Arata' in place of his own last name. Heh...he'd have made one hell of a Shinigami." Daisuke shakes his head, his small smile fading. "It never should have happened."

"It's not your fault."

"It is. I told him that he was too little to go out that late at night. That home would be the safest place for him. Hayate always believed that no matter what I would be there to keep him safe. He never doubted it for a second. Hayate put his trust in me. He was the closest thing I've ever had to family...and I failed him, Tia. It was my fault that he died." He releases a breath. "After that...I left for the academy, and didn't look back. Wasn't anything left for me, after all."

"I'm sorry, Daisuke."

"Yeah...me, too." He pauses for a moment. "Look, I'd, uh...I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else about this, Tia." The Shark Queen offers a nod in understanding and Daisuke flashes a smile.

"Hey!" calls Renji. "If you two are ready, then we're going to go."

"Let's move on, then, Renji." Once again they start across the vast expanse of Hueco Mundo. The sands, the dunes pass in a blur of motion as they move towards the fortress of Los Noches. This time they don't stop until they've reached one of the massive walls of the fortress. Shunsui whistles in appreciation.

"Talk about a fortress," comments Shunsui. "Now...how do we get inside?" Tia approaches the wall and presses down on a part of the wall. The stone gives way and a doorway slowly opens before them. "Hm. That's useful." Daisuke narrows his eyes, taking a step towards the door.

"I can sense it, Shunsui," Daisuke tells him.

"Hm?"

"That bastards Spiritual Pressure. He's a dead man..."

"Daisuke-" He's off like a shot the next moment, leaving all of them behind without a second thought. "Haah...I had a feeling this would happen."

"Shouldn't we go after him, Captain?" asks Momo.

"No. That's his own fight. One he's willing to stake his life on...we've got no right to interfere, Momo." Kenpachi grins wildly as he steps towards the door.

"What are we standing around here for?" questions Kenpachi. "It's time to have a little fun...!"

* * *

Silence. The silence of an eternal night silences the world, smothering all life below the oppressively dark sky. But this is home. Home to creature that should not...cannot exist in the light. This silence is shattered by a deafening boom, and the shaking of the stone beneath the feet of the Arrancar. Daisuke walks through the small cloud of dust and debris out into the moonlit night. "Good evening," drawls the Arrancar evenly. "The dome of Los Noches offers a grand view, doesn't it?"

"I told you I would find you, Arrancar," replies Daisuke.

"And here you stand. It would appear that you are a man of your word, Shinigami." He slowly glances over his shoulder, crimson eyes meeting amber. "You're very brave to confront me alone...or very stupid." Daisuke grips the tsuka of Tenshi, causing the Arrancar to chuckle. "Touchy, aren't you? So, you're here to avenge that Shinigami I killed."

Daisuke chuckles for only a moment before it turns into full on laughter. "Killed? No. Jushiro is very much alive and on his way to a swift recovery, Arrancar. I'm here to kill you because you attacked him while he was unable to defend himself and...well, also because I just don't like cowards like you."

"Alive or dead, at the moment it doesn't matter to me one way or the other. He'll be dead soon enough, all of you will." Daisuke narrows his eyes in response. "You Shinigami are nothing but vermin to my brothers and sisters. One that Aizen failed to exterminate but I will not." The young man smiles and then nods firmly.

"I could say that about Hollows as well. Are you sure you want to debate this with me?"

"By all means. It's important to know how your enemy views you after all. It should prove amusing at the least."

"Very well. We Shinigami maintain the delicate balance between souls, living and dead. You Hollows upset that balance by devouring souls with no after-thought for the consequences. You're nothing but creatures driven by your own hunger, and selfish ambitions. I could go so far as to describe you as a pack of wild dogs but that would be a compliment to your kind and insult to canines."

"Shut your mouth, Shinigami!"

"Oh, I apologize. Am I not amusing you anymore, Arrancar?"

"I've had enough talking!" The Arrancar draws his Zanpakuto from it's black saya. "Slither! Nishikihebi!"

"Guess not! Fall from the Heavens! Kurayami no Tenshi...!"

* * *

Shunsui pushes up the brim of his hat a bit and glances skyward. "Hmm, seems like Daisuke decided to kick things off already," comments Shunsui. The experienced captain slowly glances down finding himself surrounded by several Arrancar.

"Four of you, huh?" He reaches down to Katen Kyokotsu, gripping the saya's of the two blades gently. "Aren't I popular?" He sighs a bit. "Normally, I'd go out of my way to avoid a fight with you four but I guess that isn't an option this time."

All four rush forward and he reacts, drawing both Zanpakuto from their black saya. Shunsui weaves through the four of them effortlessly, Zanpakuto clashing as he does so. He turns this way and that, moving in a manner that seems almost lazy when compared to their violent attacks. With Zanpakuto moving in two different directions he backs off the four of them with ease before launching onto the offensive.

He steps in close to the nearest, a strike from his wakizashi causing the Arrancar to step back as he follows it up with another from his tachi. His Zanpakuto collides with another inches from the crook of his intended targets neck. Shunsui jerks his head back and then ducks with a bit of a grunt, avoiding their Zanpakuto with ease both times. "Whoa-oh!"

The experienced Captain jumps back a few times before coming to a stop. "Mm...you know this isn't fair. Fighting four against me."

"No one asked you, old man," replies one of them.

"Old? Now, that's just cruel! I may have to punish you for that, you know." The foursome rush the Captain and he moves forward as well. Block, weave or dodge...none of them seem to get close to landing a hit on the man and he seems rather content to stay on the defensive. He ducks a slash and moves forward, passing the Arrancar and cutting him across the back from shoulder to hip with a single stroke.

He turns and cuts another one in half at the waist with a single blow before putting distance between himself and the two remaining Arrancar. "You bastard!"

"I want you to know that I really don't take any pleasure in this. Fighting isn't really my thing, after all."

"We're going to kill you, old man!" Both raise their Zanpakuto, beginning their release...

* * *

The Spiritual Pressure's in the distance...Tia recognizes one as belonging to Daisuke. Regardless, the Espada walks calmly through the halls of Los Noches, paying no mind to the two Arrancar following her. She knows the way, she would be able to walk it blind-folded. The Shark Queen turns a corner and comes to a stop in front of a set of large doors. Aizen's former throne room lay behind the doors, but she has no interest in entering.

Instead, she very gently places the bouquet of flowers down in front of the door. It would do as a reminder of what had happened. Tia closes her eyes, wishing fond farewells to her Fracción. When she opens them she crosses her arms. "How long are you planning to lurk around back there?" Tia questions them. She turns to face the two Arrancar, two she had never seen before.

"So, ya sensed us, eh, Girly?" asks the thinnest of the two. "I guess ya think that makes ya special, eh?"

"Hmph. Obviously, talking to someone like you is a waste of time." He narrows his eyes in response, a growl sounding in his chest.

"That right, bitch? Why don't'cha come over here an say that to my face?" Tia responds by reaching back towards her own Zanpakuto and hooking a finger through one of the loops on the tsuba. She draws the hollow Zanpakuto slowly as she face them and sparks fly as it clears it's wide saya and she grips the tsuka.

"I don't see a point in killing you..." The Arrancar doesn't hear any of this as he rushes forward and she simply turns her shoulder to avoid him. He crashes through the doors into the throne room and Tia reaches up. "...but since I was asked to by him...I guess I should." She slowly unzips her jacket and the larger Arrancar's eyes widen as she takes in her appearance, or to be more exact, the '3' tattooed on the inside of her right breast.

"The Tercera Espada," observes the large Arrancar the opposite end of the hall. "The traitor returns to Los Noches." Tia doesn't respond, she only rushes towards the Arrancar quickly...

* * *

Kenpachi walks in silence, making no attempt to hide his Spiritual Pressure as he does so. He _wants_ to attract as many of the Arrancar left here as possible, after all. But so far, none of them seem to taking the powerful Captain up on his offer.

"Nothing but weaklings here," Kenpachi tells himself. He senses the Spiritual Pressure moments before the Arrancar attacks. He turns and catches the Zanpakuto...and a spray of blood runs down his arm as a result. "Well, now...maybe I was a bit hasty..."

The Arrancar jumps back, pulling it's Zanpakuto free as it faces Kenpachi. "What a strange Shinigami," observes the man. "You're not scared of me?"

"Heh! Like hell! You seem strong so I can't wait to fight you!" There are two distinct bursts of static and two deep slashes appear on either one of his sides. The two Arrancar appear behind the thinner Arrancar and Kenpachi grins rather psychotically. "More of you! This might just be worth it after all!" With that the man charges forward into the fight without a second thought...

* * *

Renji and Momo can sense the Spiritual Pressures of Captain Kyoraku, Captain Zaraki, Tia and Daisuke. All of them are fighting powerful opponents. "I hope everyone is going to be ok," speaks Momo.

"Of course they'll be fine," replies Renji. "They all know how to handle themselves, Momo." She nods slowly in understanding and Renji glances over at the woman. "You're worried about Daisuke."

"He still hasn't recovered fully from his wounds..."

"Don't worry! One good thing about being as stupid as he is is being tough. He won't give up and die that easily. Alright?" Momo smiles a bit and then nods. "Good. So, don't worry about that idiot."

"Ok, Renji. If you say so."

The two stop in front of a set of large doors and Renji shoves them open. The two step into a large open room with no wall on the other side in sight. "Let's just-"

Both Lieutenants tense under the weight of a powerful Spiritual Pressure and look at the source. An Arrancar steps out from behind a large pillar, arms crossed across his chest as he regards the two Lieutenants.

"It is very rude to enter another's home without permission, Shinigami," the Arrancar tells them simply.

"Heh. Sorry about that," replies Renji sarcastically. "We got a little lost, Arrancar."

"Clearly." Renji growls a bit in response.

"So, how about some directions then smartass?" The Arrancar narrows his eyes and then grips the grips tsuka of his Zanpakuto.

"Tell me, Shinigami, are you as skilled at wielding your Zanpakuto as you are at running your mouth?" Renji draws his Zanpakuto in response and smirks.

"Why don't you find out?! Hihio Zabimaru...!"

* * *

Daisuke rushes forward with a loud yell, bringing Kurayami straight down. Zanpakuto meets claws with a loud 'crash!' and both skidding across the dome of Los Noches in opposite directions. "Guh! Fuck!" exclaims Daisuke. There's a soft burst of static and he glances back to find the Arrancar waiting with claws raised. A Flash-Step carries him to safety inches from his claws and the Arrancar turns to in the direction he believes him to be, only to stare out across the dome of Los Noches. "Turn around."

He whirls around to face Daisuke, a snarl tearing from it's throat as it does. "You've gotten faster since we last met, I see," observes the Arrancar. "Is that because you were made a Captain?"

"I think you're confused. Becoming a Captain isn't the same as becoming an Arrancar. There's no increase in strength or Spiritual Pressure." He snarls and rushes Daisuke. The young man reaches back, drawing his Zanpakuto and meeting claws with steel. The two recoil slightly before appearing high above the dome. Sparks fly in every direction from the their attacks.

Daisuke dodges the Arrancar's claws and rushes forward, smashing his fist into it's masked face. It goes skidding backwards, smashing into one of the already destroyed pillars on the dome of Los Noches and he follows. "Rend!"

The wave of golden energy collides and smashes through the pillar leveling the remains of it and kicking up a large cloud of dust and debris. He clenches and unclenches his hand trying to rid himself of the pain and blood streams down from every split knuckle. "Kuh...damn Heirro. Huh?"

He Flash-Steps to safety moments before a crimson Cero tears through the place he'd been standing. The dust clears to reveal the unharmed Arrancar. There is only a small scratch on it's chest from the impact of his attack. "You bastard...I'll kill you!"

"Hmph. I guess using that attack just doesn't quite cut it..." The Arrancar's Sonido brings him within inches of Daisuke and he jerks his head back, avoiding an upward slash but not the second that lays open his shoulder. He casts himself backwards, planting both feet firmly into the Arrancar's chest as he does so. Both are thrown in opposite directions and the young Shinigaim follows the backwards motion into a flip.

The Arrancar appears behind him again and he turns, Zanpakuto meeting claws. "You're not strong enough to fight me, Shini- Unh!" A powerful kicked to it's masked face silences the Arrancar and opens Daisuke up to another bite from his claws. Both are thrown opposite directions. The Arrancar sails skyward while Daisuke impacts the dome of Los Noches hard enough to make a crater. "I have had-"

"Rend!" The wave of golden energy strikes him in the chest and sends him straight backwards, further into the sky. "Just shut-up. I have had enough of your talking already, Arrancar." Daisuke glances down at the prayer-beads on his wrist. They glow a bright golden, each one packed with energy and ready to release it. "Hmph...game over, Arrancar."

It rushes forward without a second thought as Daisuke widens his stance and grips the black tsuka with both hands now.

"Shinigami...!"

The young man raises his Zanpakuto and growls. "Hikari no Yari!" His world explodes into nothing but gold and he sails skywards, the spear of powerful energy tearing away at his Heirro with ease. Beyond the gold he can see Daisuke standing firm...and beyond him the vision of an angel, clad in white. A ragged scream tears from his throat as he tumbles across the dome of Los Noches, smashing into the rubble of one of the towers that once stood proud.

The prayer beads lose their glow and Daisuke falls to a knee, panting heavily. Sweat and blood roll off of him and he immediately seals away his Bankai. Hikari no Yari...a technique he's only used once in practice and nearly brought down the cave he was training in on top of him as a result.

He'd still only come so far as a single shot with it and it required a combined effort from Tenshi and himself to use it...but the results were devastating, as the deep, wide scar in the dome of Los Noches proves.

"Got'cha...prick," growls Daisuke, using Tenshi to support himself. "Wha...?"

"Kuh...unhah...guh!" grunts the Arrancar, tossing pieces of rubble off of his body. "I'm...still alive...Shinigami! You're nothing...but a fool!"

'**_On your feet, boy! Now! Right now!_**' demands Tenshi.

He growls and pushes himself to his feet, blood streaming from the deep cuts on his body. The Arrancar casts off the final bit of rubble and stands. It's right arm is gone at the shoulder and a huge chunk of it's right flank is gone as well exposing organs better left unseen...and still it walks towards him, eyes filled with hatred.

"Oh, for...what the _fuck_ are you made of?!" asks Daisuke, struggling to his feet.

'**_Focus! Here he comes...!_**'


	16. Battles Ended and A Step down

Shunsui smiles a bit under his grass hat and tightens his grip on the tsuka of either Zanpakuto. He glances over his shoulder at the Arrancar behind him and then back to the one in front. "Well, seems like I'm in a bit of a jam," mutters Shunsui. "Huh?" He glances upwards, sensing the rapid drop in Daisuke's Spiritual Pressure clear as day. "Well...that doesn't seem good. We should probably wrap this up so I can go and see what's the matter...if you Arrancar don't mind, that is."

He jerks his head back and a split appears on the brim of his hat. He jumps back and then disappears inches from the second Arrancar. "Where are you old- graaahhaah!" roars the Arrancar as it's arm is hacked off at the elbow. It barely avoids the following blow and Shunsui arches a brow before turning and meeting the second's claws with his Zanpakuto. There's a loud 'crash!' and he hops back, feeling the weight of the strike in his arms.

He comes to a stop several yards away and turns his eyes to the split. "Huh. Ruining my favorite hat like that...now, that's just unfriendly."

"Shut-up!" demands the uninjured Arrancar, rushing forward. "I've had enough of your talking, old man!" Shunsui turns his shoulder, dodging the claws and bringing down his wakizashi down upon the Arrancar's arm. A deep slash appears, but it isn't cut through like he would have liked. The experienced Captain grunts a bit as he brings down his tachi, intending to cut it off this time.

Instead, a crimson flash in the corner of his eye demands he move and he does, appearing several yards away from the Cero. "Whew, that was a close one, huh? You could really hurt someone shooting a Cero at them while they're distracted, you know."

"Shut-up!" Shunsui back-pedals as the Arrancar rush him, dodging or blocking attack after attack with what seems like little effort. He weaves around them with ease and strikes out. A deep slash appears on the thigh of either Arrancar as he moves past them and then turns, cutting the Arrancar with only one arm from shoulder to hip with a single blow. "You bastard!" The second Arrancar whirls around just as Shunsui brings his Zanpakuto down, splitting it in half. "Guhhh..."

"You really shouldn't let your emotions get the best of you, Arrancar." He slowly returns both weapons to their saya as the Arrancar falls in two. "Now...I wonder what-" A large explosion from behind follows a bright golden glow and Shunsui blinks once before turning to face three Arrancar. Among them he recognizes Tia Harribel and it seems the Espada is holding her own against them...at least until a third and then a fourth appear. "Hmm...I should probably-"

He's silenced by the sudden spike in her Spiritual Pressure. '_Well...I see why Daisuke is so interested in her,_' Shunsui muses to himself. '_Still I should probably lend a hand..._'

Tia raises her Zanpakuto, looking back at the two Arrancar behind and then back to the two in front of her. There's a soft noise to her left and she glances over at Shunsui, the experienced Captain offering her a smile from under the brim of his hat. "Hello, Miss Harribel," speaks Shunsui. "Can I be of assistance?"

"No," replies Tia simply.

"Really? I thought you might be in a hurry considering Daisuke's Spiritual Pressure dropped off like it did." Tia glances up and then back down at Shunsui. "You go on ahead. If he needs mouth-to-mouth and I go then I'm afraid he might just die." The Shark Queen nods in understanding.

"Fine. You can take care of them, then." Shunsui raises a hand in acknowledgement, which is lost on Tia as she races towards the dome of Los Noches. She'd sensed his Spiritual Pressure drop off sharply but with four people attacking her she hadn't exactly been in a position to help him. Her Sonido carries her quickly towards the dome and she grips the blade of her Zanpakuto, golden energy gathering in the hollow part of the blade. "Ola Azul!"

The golden energy punches a hole clean through the dome and she passes through into the eternal night of Hueco Mundo. The moment the Shark Queen touches down on the dome, two figures pass by her. She follows them with ease and watches as Daisuke steps back and then back again, both times barely avoiding the slashes of the one armed Arrancar. He brings his Zanpakuto down with a loud 'clang!' upon the Arrancar's claws.

A powerful kick to the stomach sends Daisuke sliding back towards Tia and she opens her arms a bit. She stops his slide with ease and he slumps back, looking over his shoulder at her. "T...Tia?" pants Daisuke, blood streaming from several deep wounds on his torso, arms and legs. "I thought you were...shit, here he comes!" With a loud growl Daisuke pulls himself to his feet and charges forward, trading several blows with the Arrancar.

"Why...won't you...die, Shinigami?!" demands the Arrancar, the two of them locked in a contest of brute strength.

"Unh...! Simple! An Arrancar like _you_...doesn't have what it takes...to finish _me_ off!" Daisuke pushes against him, gaining ground and forcing the Arrancar to slide back across the dome of Los Noches before shoving him away. Regardless, it doesn't put him out of the Arrancar's reach and it lashes out, catching him across ribs and throwing him in the opposite direction.

Daisuke slides across the dome for several yards before eventually coming to a stop in a small puddle of his own blood. "Guh...unh..." He grunts as he tries to pull himself up, even attempting to use his own Zanpakuto to support himself.

"Shinigami...!" The Arrancar rushes him without a second thought, claws raised to deal a finishing blow...that never comes. The claws are stopped inches from impact and Daisuke looks up at Tia. With only a single arm she had stopped his attack as though it were nothing. "Tercera Espada Tia Harribel! You're siding with these Shinigami?! Their kind killed your Fracción!"

"I'm aware of that," replies Tia simply, not struggling to hold him back in the least. The Arrancar snarls loudly in response upon realizing that the Shark Queen isn't going to step aside for him. There's a loud grunt followed immediately by a spattering as blood streams freely from a deep slash across the Arrancar's waist.

"Buhuh..." It drops to it's knees before the Shark Queen and then falls to it's side motionless. Tia turns away from the Arrancar and then kneels beside Daisuke, leaning his battered body up with her free arm.

"Daisuke...?" He looks up at her, amber eyes burning with mischief despite the wounds covering his body.

"You know...we just can't help from...ending up in each others arms, Tia," teases Daisuke. A relieved sigh escapes Tia as a result and she shakes her head.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Tia suddenly narrows her eyes and glances back at the Arrancar. "Still alive?" The Arrancar suddenly rears up, a Cero charging in it's maw only moments before it releases it upon the two. Tia bats it away with the back of her palm, not a single scratch appearing as a result. But before she can deal the finishing blow, Daisuke rushes past her and thrusts his Zanpakuto through the Arrancar's stomach.

Tia charges a Cero at her index finger and fires it at the Arrancar immediately after, completely removing it's head. Daisuke plants a kick in it's stomach that throws the now dead body away and stumbles backwards to the Shark Queen to stops his fall. "Got ya this time...prick!"

"Fighting a stronger opponent one-on-one...that was foolish of you, Daisuke." Tia helps support his weight with ease.

"Yep." Her sea-green eyes find his amber and he grins from ear to ear. "But...I knew that I could count on you to help me, Tia." The Shark Queen narrows her eyes in response. "What is it?"

"You were gambling your life on the assumption that I would come save you? Are you crazy?"

"I was right though, wasn't I? Here you are."

"...Idiot." Sensing several powerful Spiritual Pressure's blow Tia turns them towards the hole in the dome of Los Noches. "We should get back and..." Tia examines his wounds. "Actually, you should return and have your wounds treated."

"Like hell. I'm staying until things are done." Tia sighs a bit and then nods.

"Then try to stay out of the way and not get yourself killed..."

* * *

Kenpachi laughs loudly as the three Arrancar stand across from him, each one of them panting slightly from the exertion. For his part, he's covered in slashes from head to toe but showing no signs of stopping. "C'mon, already!" demands Kenpachi. "Which one of you is going to attack next? This is starting to get fun, you know!" The three of them charge forward and he brings down his Zanpakuto, pulverizing the ground and receiving several new slashes as a result.

Zaraki cuts a wide arc around him and they retreat before coming back quickly. He turns back quickly and nearly lands a blow on one of them before they retreat again. The wild Captain growls a bit and watches them approach again. In terms of sheer strength, it would be easy to completely over-whelm the three of them without breaking a sweat. But speed wasn't exactly his area of expertise, after all.

So, only one thing left to do. He charges the trio, taking the blade of their leader without a single after-thought. It runs him through completely and he then captures the Arrancar by the wrist. "Got'cha, ya slippery bastard!" With a single blow, Kenpachi cuts him in two from shoulder to hip while the other two watch in a mixture of fear and surprise. He yanks the dead Arrancar's Zanpakuto free of his torso and tosses it away before tapping the back of his blade against his shoulder.

"Well? Who's next?" The two of them growl and then rush forward without a second thought...

* * *

Renji and Momo stand across from the Arrancar, the man sweating slightly under the combined effort of their attacks. Their battlefield is littered with debris and large craters from their attacks. "The two of you are becoming quite the thorn in my side," comments the Arrancar.

"Huh! Likewise, pal!" replies Renji. "I say it's time we end this! Unh!" With a grunt he sends Zabimaru sailing in the direction of the Arrancar.

"Hmph! I told you, that won't work!" He fires a Cero at the weapon, knocking it aside as a result and then streaks past it towards the man. Momo intercepts his attack, their Zanpakuto colliding as she Lieutenant works to fend him off. His eyes widen slightly and he Sonido's away only moments before a bolt of blue lightning passes in front of the Lieutenant. Momo and Renji look over at Tia and a wounded Daisuke.

"Captain!" exclaims Momo.

"Look out!" exclaims Daisuke. Momo looks back towards the Arrancar moments before he's intercepted by Tia. The loud 'crash!' of their Zanpakuto rings in everyone's ears as he's cast back with ease. The wounded young man approaches quickly, gripping the tsuka of his Zanpakuto. "Hate to cut in, Renji, but it looks like you need a little help to me. Renji?" A loud 'whap!' sounds as he punches Daisuke in the head. "That..._hurts!_"

He crouches down, rubbing the spot furiously while a vein pulses at Renji's temple. "Who the hell asked you to cut in, dumbass?!" demands Renji.

"Well, it looks to me like you could really use the help, idiot!" The two are nearly face to face now, growling at each other like a pair of dogs. "If you didn't need help, then you would have already finished him off!"

"Look who's talkin', jackass! You look like you got put through the ringer so why don't you just stay outta my way?!"

"Grr! Why don't you make me, pine-apple!"

"What'd you call me?! I dare you to say it again!"

"I'll say it as many times as you want! Pine-apple, pine-apple, pine-'_whap!_'-Ah! Ah-hah! My wounds! My wounds are bleeding again, pine-apple!" A second loud 'whap!' sounds, which Tia and Momo ignore completely, focusing on the Arrancar standing across from them. Momo breaths a bit heavy under the powerful Spiritual Pressure's of Tia, Renji and the Arrancar. It's a fact that doesn't escape the Shark Queen.

"Momo," speaks Tia. "Guard Daisuke while I take care of this." Momo looks from Tia back to the Arrancar.

"Can you do it, Tia?" asks Momo.

"Yes. But I cannot fight him if I'm worried for our Captain." Momo nods in understanding and then backs down. "Good."

"You're assisting these Shinigami, Tercera Espada Tia Harribel?" asks the Arrancar. "Hmph. Bearing your fangs against your own kind...how unseemly. Did you forget your pride as an Arrancar when you become a lap dog for the Shinigami, Espada?"

"You wage your war against the Soul Society at the command of Aizen, a Shinigami, and even after his death you continue to wage HIS war. It seems that you're the only one who's lost their pride."

"Disrespectful woman! I'll make you regret those words!" Without another thought he rushes towards the Espada. There's a soft 'click' as Tia reaches out and catches his Zanpakuto with her bare hand. "Wha-" A single blow across the stomach splits the Arrancar in half, killing him instantly. The Shark Queen sighs heavily, not liking the idea of killing...but realizing it is a necessity in this case.

She turns away and walks towards the others. "We should go help the others, Daisuke." Tia looks down at the sitting young man. Momo is kneeling beside him, apparently treating his wounds.

"He shouldn't move, Tia," replies Momo. "Some of these wounds are very deep."

"You and Renji go on ahead," Daisuke tells her. "When my wounds have quit bleeding then I'll catch up." Both of them head for the door without another word. "Tia!" The woman stops and looks back.

"Yes?"

"Make sure that Renji doesn't screw up too badly and get himself killed," taunts Daisuke.

"Oh, you can kiss the darkest part of my-" begins Renji before the Shark Queen hauls him out of the room. Daisuke grins in response, feeling as though he's gotten the upper-hand in his argument with Renji...

* * *

"Captain Kyoraku!" exclaims Renji. "We're here to help, Captain...Kyoraku?" The man looks at the opponents surrounding the experienced Captain, each of them dead by a single blow while he stands completely unharmed.

"Oh, there you are, Renji," replies Shunsui. "Glad to see you're unharmed...eh? Where's Daisuke?"

"Lieutenant Hinamori is treating his wounds."

"He sent you ahead to assist, huh?" Renji nods in the affirmative and Shunsui sighs. "Well, I guess as long as he's alright then things-" There's a large explosion behind the three of them and all look towards it to see Zaraki barrel out of the small cloud of dust after two fast moving figures. "Looks like Kenpachi is enjoying himself."

"I imagine he always does when there's killing involved," comments Tia bitterly.

"Isn't that the truth?" calls the voice of Daisuke from behind them. They glance over at the young man, being helped towards them by Momo. For her size the small Lieutenant is doing a good job of helping to support his weight but Tia replaces her only moments later. "You don't seem too fond of him, Tia." The Shark Queen is silent for a moment, watching the man battling the two Arrancar.

"He reminds me of Nnoitra."

"An Espada?"

"Former, yes. He enjoyed the act of shedding blood the act of killing...it was disgusting."

"Sounds pretty bad. Were they all like that?" Tia responds with a shake of her head. "Anyone you miss? I mean, besides...well, you know."

"Not particularly."

"That's not a 'no', Tia." She sighs a bit in response.

"...Starrk, I suppose. If I had to pick one of them. He was the most relaxed of the others. Didn't like combat."

"The Primera...I heard Shunsui fought against him in the Fake Karakura Town."

"I didn't expect he would survive but I had at least hoped that what happened to me would serve as some kind of warning to him." Daisuke nods in understanding, watching the fight taking place in front of them.

"It seems to me that we aren't exactly needed here anymore," comments Renji.

"I agree," adds Momo. "I cannot sense anymore Arrancar, Captain Arata."

"Guess we wait for Captain Zaraki to finish his opponents," replies Daisuke, only moments before the psychotic laughter of Kenpachi fills the air. Both Arrancar, dead with a single wide blow. The man approaches them, blood streaming from his wounds and Zanpakuto.

"That was fun," comments Zaraki. "A pretty good work out." He looks down at Tia with a large grin. "Hey, Espada. How about you and I-"

"The thought of fighting someone like you holds no interest," interrupts Tia before Daisuke can. "You are little better then the Arrancar we were ordered to exterminate, Kenpachi Zaraki. You fight for no other reason then you can...and I refuse to lower myself to the level of a beast like you." Renji whistles astonishment, Momo looks away with a small smile while Shunsui and Daisuke grin from ear to ear in response. "I do not sense anymore Arrancar. We should leave." Tia turns and opens a garganta for the group...

* * *

- - Soul Society - -

The young man opens the door to his office with a sigh and steps inside the well lit room. "Welcome back," speaks the familiar voice of the Shark Queen. He looks over at Tia who is sitting quietly behind his desk with a book in hand. "Hinamori was here earlier. She left something on your desk." He blinks in confusion and then approaches, picking up the paper in question.

Sea-green eyes follow him curiously the whole time. Daisuke sighs heavily and then drops the piece of paper back onto the surface of his desk with a rather irritated look on his face. "Something the matter?"

"Yes, Tia," replies Daisuke curtly. "Lieutenant Hinamori just resigned from the Fifth Division..."


	17. New Recruits and New Problems

"What do mean, she resigned?" asks Tia, picking up the piece of paper from the desk and looking it over. Daisuke scrubs both hands over his face and then takes a very deep breath. "I suppose she did..." The young man shakes his head in response. "Daisuke?"

"I don't accept that," replies Daisuke. "If Momo- Lieutenant Hinamori wishes to resign then she can do so face to face. I have absolutely no problems releasing her from her duty if that's what she wants but I will _not_ accept it through a letter." Tia arches a brow in question and he nods firmly. "Come with me, Tia. We're going to find her."

"It's midnight and that's been here since I came in hours ago."

"I read her file, Tia. I think I have an idea of where she's going." The Shark Queen places the book down on the desk and then stands, following the man out of the office and down the hall.

"Where would she go this time of night?"

"Home. Get your cloak..."

* * *

The crunch of snow under foot is the only other sound besides the occasional howl of the wind. Tia looks around slowly at the buildings of the Rukon. "This place doesn't seem to have suffered as badly as other place," observes Tia.

"No," replies Daisuke. "The damage is the worst in the North Rukon. Things should be fairly normal here...fairly, anyway." Daisuke walks at a quick pace, a sharp wind whipping his haori left and then right. Tia shudders a bit in response.

"A storm is coming, Daisuke. We should hurry." He nods and then Flash-Step's forward, causing Tia to follow with a Sonido. Her speed FAR exceeds his own but with no idea of where they're heading she follows behind him instead. The scenery passes by in a blur until both come to stop outside of a peaceful home. "Where are we?"

"1st West Rukon...also known as Junrinan." It's peaceful, almost idealic out in the middle of a small forest. Frost and snow cling gently to the surfaces of the bare tree's and shrubs. Both can sense the Spiritual Pressure of Momo within the house and approach slowly. As they draw near, the door opens and Momo peers out at the two of them. "Momo."

"Captain," replies Momo. "What can I do for you?"

"You know why we're here. May we come in?" Momo nods and then opens the door, allowing the two of them to step inside. In the middle of the room beside the fire sits an elderly woman, who makes note of their appearance with a small smile.

"Are these two your friends, Momo?" asks the old woman.

"Yes, grandma. This is Captain Arata and Third Seat Tia Harribel from the Fifth Division."

"Mm? But I thought you planned to retire, dear?"

"I did. I retired earlier today."

"Yes, about that, may I have a word with you, Lieutenant?" asks Daisuke. Momo nods and then leads him into a different room while Tia stands near the entrance to the house in silence. "You should have told me."

"I apologize for any inconvenience I may have-"

"I don't give a damn about that, Momo. If you wanted to retire you could come straight to me and done so face-to-face. I wouldn't have stopped you." He pauses for a moment.

"_But_...I won't accept your 'retirement' in a letter, Momo. Now...explain to me why you want to retire." The small Lieutenant sighs a bit in response and looks away.

"I'm...tired, Captain."

"Momo?"

"I'm tired of the killing. I'm tired of the violence and bloodshed. War never seems to end, and I don't..." Momo sighs a heavily. "How do _you_ cope with it all, Daisuke? You've been a Shinigami longer then I have, after all."

"I try not to think about it all and...on the good days that usually enough..."

"And when it's not?"

"I meet Renji and Ikkaku at the bar." Momo smiles a bit in response. "I take it that nothing I say will be able to convince you to return, though, am I right?" She responds with a shake of her head. "I didn't think so. Well, I may have only known you for a _very_ short time but I will miss you." He pauses for a moment. "I would ask what you plan to do now but-" He captures her hand and examines the band of gold around her ring finger. "-I suspect that having a family is quite the chore, Momo Hitsugaya."

Momo's cheeks turn bright crimson in response and she withdraws her hand. "I see you noticed."

"Wasn't difficult. From what I gather you and Captain Hitsugaya have always been close. It was safe assumption on my part. When did he propose marriage?"

"After the Winter War."

"Well...I've always believed that one can fall in love anywhere and anytime. I'm glad for you, Momo." The two of them are completely silent for a moment. "Have you told anyone else or...?"

"No. I...I would ask that you keep this a secret for now, Daisuke. We plan to announce our intention to marry in the spring." He nods in understanding.

"No one will hear it from me, then. I wish you all the best, Momo." She nods in and Daisuke turns back in the direction he'd come from, finding the Shark Queen waiting by the door in silence. "We're done here, Tia."

"Alright," replies Tia. "Goodbye, Momo." Daisuke bows to Momo's grandmother and says a goodbye before leaving the house and Tia pauses. "I wish you and Captain Hitsugaya the best in your marriage and many healthy children." Her face turns bright crimson as a result and the Espada leaves without another word...

* * *

Both of them are silent as they sit in Daisuke's office. The scrawling of pen on paper, the sound of a page being turned and the soft howling of the wind outside are the only sounds that break the silence in the room. The young man finishes the last paper regarding Momo's retirement and discharge from the ranks of the Fifth Division and then leans back in his chair with a sigh. "Still surprised?" asks Tia, turning the page of her book.

"A bit," replies Daisuke. "I read the file but...I honestly did _not_ see _that_ coming."

"What did you suspect had happened?"

"Well, to be completely honest, I thought that maybe she might have burnt herself out with all the fighting recently. It was no secret that she was close to that traitor Aizen and then she was forced to fight against him and the Espada in over the Fake Karakura."

"Perhaps it was both."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to need a new Lieutenant..." The Shark Queen looks up from her book. "...Interested?"

"Lieutenant, hm? Alright, I'll take it."

"I'm glad. I have a feeling I'm going to need your help."

"As usual, Daisuke. If I'm not there to look after you or if I take my eyes off of you for even a second..." She closes her book and meets his amber gaze with her sea-green. "...you always end up knee deep in some kind of trouble." He grins from ear to ear in response.

"I must be blessed to be center of such a beautiful woman's attention." Tia only responds by rolling her eyes, even if she does feel a slight flush of heat her to cheeks at his shameless praise. She isn't the only one, either, as his face turns a bit red at his own words. "I, uh...I should probably go to bed now." Daisuke stands and walks around the desk towards the door. "You should get some rest, too, Tia."

"I suppose. After all, I'm sure tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Isn't that the truth," remarks Daisuke dryly. "I imagine the members of the Division are going hit the roof when they hear about Momo's retirement and your promotion to Lieutenant."

"They'll get over it."

"Let's hope so." He's silent for a moment before glancing over his shoulder at the the Shark Queen, a smirk on his face. "You know, I've been thinking about it and I think I figured out exactly where to take you for dinner." Tia arches a brow in question.

"Where would that be?"

There's a sparkle of mischief in his amber eyes and his smirk grows. "When we get the Division straightened out, then, I'll show you..."

* * *

Things went remarkably well as far as Tia is concerned. After announcing that Momo had retired and that she would be taking over as the Lieutenant of the Division she had expected a flood of requests for transfer but not one had found it's way to her desk or Daisuke's for that matter. She would have known, considering that the two of them were now using the same office with desks opposite one another.

He'd stated his reason as, 'You said I get into trouble the moment you take your eyes off of me'. Though she had no doubts he would still manage to get himself into some kind of trouble even with her so close.

"Cheers!" calls Lieutenant Matsumoto, toasting a drink with all the other Lieutenants. Tia sighs a bit in response, looking around the small restaurant with little interest. Daisuke had let her leave early...or rather _ordered_ her to leave early and attend the party the other Lieutenants were throwing for her. Though, she only recognized Isane Kotetsu of the Fourth Division and Renji Abarai, Daisuke's friend.

How Matsumoto had heard about her promotion only a few hours after it had been officially announced was beyond Tia. But she imagined that word had traveled fast considering it was an Arrancar, a former Espada no less, that had been promoted. While everyone else eats and drinks, the Shark Queen sits quietly looking away from the rest of them with her arms crossed.

"Mm? Aren't you hungry, Tia?" She spares Matsumoto a single glance before looking away.

"No," replies Tia simply.

"Oh, come on! You must be hungry. There's no need to be so up-tight! Have a drink and something to eat, Tia. This party is for you after all."

"Rangiku, I don't think this is exactly her kind of thing," replies Isane.

"Huh? But this is much better then sitting around the office all night doing paperwork, Isane! I can't believe Captain Arata let her off early to come here. Hmmm...what kind of person is he?"

"Dependable," replies the Shark Queen.

"Is that all?" asks Izuru. "There must be more to him then that."

"...Why don't you simply come out and ask me? You want to know how close we've become, correct?" Izuru's cheeks tint a bit in embarrassment and the Espada snorts a bit in response.

"How close are you, exactly?" questions Rangiku.

"That's none of your business."

"Oh, don't be like that! I bet you two are all lovey-dovey, right? It's a story of forbidden love between a Shinigami and an Arrancar. Two lovers who can only meet by moonlight doing all sorts of perverted things for only night only lest their love be torn asunder. Soft whispers of 'Someone might see, Daisuke' and then 'Trust me, Tia'...it's the best kind!" Several of the Lieutenant's face are bright red as images dance through their mind.

'_Is this woman mentally deficient?_' the Espada questions herself.

"Rangiku, I highly doubt that those two share that kind of relationship," replies Nanao, despite the slight tint to her cheeks.

"And what makes you say that?" asks the Shark Queen, narrowing her eyes in response.

"I knew it!" exclaims Marechiyo, attracting everyone's attention. "He was acting way to friendly with you the first time we met!"

"I remember you now...you're that fat Lieutenant who called me a 'thing' when Daisuke and I were searching for wounded after the Winter War. Marechiyo Omaeda of the Second Division."

"Hey, I'm not fat! I'm plump! It's a sign of wealth!"

"I see. Well, by your logic Byakuya Kuchiki should be ten times your size- What the hell is Daisuke doing?" All heads turn towards the entrance to the bar. The young man peers in, looking first left and then right before motioning someone else. The door swings open and Shunsui steps in, Jushiro following with a hand gently pressed to his lower stomach but showing no outward signs of pain or discomfort as the trio takes a seat at an empty table.

"Captain Unohana is gonna hit the ceiling," snickers Renji. Tia reaches up and rubs her temples with a heavy sigh.

"I can't take my eyes off of that idiot for _five_ seconds..." Renji chuckles a bit in response and pours a drink for himself. "...At least now I know why he was so insistent that I attend this little party. He and Kyoraku were breaking Ukitake out of the hospital."

"They could have at least gone to a different bar," remarks Izuru. "They aren't being very stealthy." Nanao stands and approaches the trio, eyes focused intently upon her own Captain. Tia stands as well and approaches the table. Shunsui and Daisuke look up, apparently not surprised to find them there.

"Evenin'," greets Daisuke, a slight slur to his words. The trio absolutely reek like sake and even Jushiro seems a bit tipsy, his cheeks slightly flushed as he regards the two of them with a smile. "I didn't think th-'_hic_'-that I'd run into you here Tia!"

"You're drunk," asserts Tia. "All three of you." Daisuke looks at the other time for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I am!" readily agrees the young man, causing her to rub her temples as a head-ache began to form. Being forced into a position she didn't like only because her 'Captain' had wanted to go get drunk with his friends. Was this what being his Lieutenant would entail?

"This...This is why you sent me here?"

"No. I thought it might be good if you were to get to know others in the Soul Society besides the three of us. And while you were out...Shunsui and I decided it would be good to pay a visit to Jushiro. One thing led to another and before we knew it we were all having drink!"

"Come, have a drink with us," invites Jushiro. "The more merrier, after all." Even from across the bar, Rangiku heard that invitation and was behind Nanao and Tia the next moment with a broad smile.

"Yay!" cheers Rangiku. "Let's all have some drinks!" Tia sighed in response, concluding immediately that Daisuke would be in no shape to begin training the Division the following day...

* * *

Tia had been surprised when she came into their office only to find Daisuke sitting behind his desk and even more surprised when he had launched the first day of the Division's new training. Zanjutsu training, hakuda training, Kido and physical training.

He had everything planned out and after Tia had memorized the plan he had split the remaining forces into two groups. One under himself and one under her to allow both of them a change to familiarize themselves with the Division.

Then, the would swap to familiarize themselves with the other half. Simple enough except Kido training would undoubtedly fall to him and hand-to-hand wasn't exactly her area of expertise, either. Hopefully, his training would be sufficient enough to instruct the Division. That said, however...teaching them how to wield a Zanpakuto would be child's play considering her skill.

...Or it should have been. The 'clack, clack, clack!' of wooden swords followed by a sudden yelp of pain causing her to look over at the pair sparring. The younger of the two men shakes his hand and then retrieves the wooden sword from the snow, all the while listening to the insults of his opponent. Her eyes drift across the training grounds to Daisuke, who has noticed as well.

Sea-green eyes meet amber and he simply shrugs before looking back at the group of Shinigami before him. It's obvious that he's never given lessons to anyone but even so he patiently corrects any mistakes the members make in stance, foot-work to hand-placement. Tia believes it's best to learn through trial and error...but considering this was the young man's tenth time being disarmed...

"You," speaks Tia, approaching the pair. "What's your name?"

"U-Uh, I-I'm Kouta Ryuu, Lieutenant Harribel," stutters the young man.

"That's the tenth tive you've been disarmed, Kouta Ryuu." His face turns bright red and he apologizes. "Face your opponent."

"Lieutenant-"

"Face your opponent," repeats Tia firmly. He does just that, feeling a bit of a cold sweat break out across him as he does so, gripping the wooden weapon as he normally does. Tia reaches out and adjusts his grip on the wooden tsuka. "You're holding it wrong. Place your hands here and here." Kouta does as asked and then marvels at how much better it feels. "Holding your Zanpakuto like this will allow for a better range of motion, as well as a tighter grip so you can avoid being disarmed easily."

"That feels much better, Lieutenant," replies Kouta. "Thank you." The Shark Queen steps back and crosses her arms.

"Begin." She watches the two of them and does not the improvement from the awkward jerky moves into smoother strikes and parries...but he still ends up being disarmed once again, the weapon landing in the snow beside her. The berating and insulting continues and begins to sound far too much like Nnoitra for her taste. "You. What's your name?" The man stops his insulting as Kouta retrieves the wooden weapon.

"I'm Nori Osamu," replies the man.

Tia nods slowly. "Again."

"L-Lieutenant Harribel, I'm never going to beat him," replies Kouta meekly. "I'm no good at Zanjutsu! Even during the academy I wasn't any good at fighting...now won't be any different!"

"You've got no back bone!" calls Nori. "You're a disgrace to the Fifth Division! How the hell did a- guuraaha!" He skids backwards, the wind being forced from his lungs as he does so. Nori falls to a knee in the snow, gasping for breath and supporting himself with the wooden weapon in his hand. An absolutely perfect blow delivered to the solar plexus was almost more then he could handle...especially when dealt by the Shark Queen.

She lowers her hand slowly. "Kouta Ryuu, did you see where I struck?" Tia asks him calmly. "Considered to be one of the weakest points in the torso it's not wise to allow someone to strike you in the solar plexus. Always be on guard." Daisuke approaches the man and grips his arm, helping him to stand with little effort on his part.

"Starting hakuda training early, Lieutenant?" asks Daisuke, amusement tinting his voice.

"Something like that."

"Mm. Nori Osamu, correct?" The man grunts a bit and then nods. "I've been watching you and...well, perhaps this isn't the right Division for you. The Eleventh seems more your style."

"Unh...yeah," growls Nori. "There aren't any weaklings in the Eleventh."

"Alright, then." Daisuke calls an end to the Zanjutsu training for the day and sends the Division back the barracks to have lunch before beginning hakuda training. Tia remains at his side at he sighs. "You know you can't strike members of the Division, Tia. You could kill someone."

"He was out of line," replies Tia simply. "And more then that he reminds me of that bastard Nnoitra." He chuckles a bit in response and then nods. "Are you going to transfer him out?"

"Yes. He'll go farther in the Eleventh Division then he will here...and it doesn't really hurt us. New recruits from the academy should be arriving over the next few days to replenish the ranks. We're going to be getting a lot busier properly training the new recruits." Tia nods in agreement and motions towards the Division barracks.

"Let's get out of the cold, Daisuke..."

* * *

Silence has settled over the barracks and a light burns brightly from inside of a office...which attracts the attention of the only other person awake. The door opens softly and Tia steps in. Her sea-green eyes find the young Captain working diligently behind his desk.

A whole day spent training and he _still_ wasn't ready for rest. "You should get some rest," speaks Tia, causing him to jump a bit in surprise. Daisuke looks up from the pile of files. "You need to rest if you're going to recover."

"Heh. Recover," mutters Daisuke, pinching the bridge of his nose. Fatigue appears on his face and he slowly closes his eyes. "With the way things are going I don't think I'll have much time to do that, Tia." The Shark Queen closes the door behind her and approaches slowly.

"What are those?"

"These are all the new recruits who applied for the Fifth Division...or their files to be exact." Tia picks up the file in front of him.

"Ren Kazuki," reads Tia. She flips through it, reading reports written by the instructors at the academy. It seems every other page is a report written regarding a fight with other students or belligerent behavior directed at the instructors themselves. "It looks like he's got a temper..."

"And exceptional skill in Zanjutsu, Tia. He was ranked third out of all the students in the academy."

"And all these reports suggest he knows it. Are you going to accept him?"

"Of course."

"...Can you handle him?" A smile appears on his face, wiping away all fatigue as he opens his eyes.

"I think I can set him on the right path."

"Speaking of the right path, I think you've now thoroughly convinced the entire Division that you're a complete hard-ass." Daisuke arches a brow in question. "Their words, not mine. Everyone is on their toes around you because of your harsh training. But...there's an opportunity because of it. Continue to act as a hard-ass and I can play the part of the understanding Lieutenant." The young Captain chuckles a bit in response.

"You really are a devious woman...but I like it. I'll play my part and you play yours, Tia. Hopefully we'll come out better for it in the eyes of the Division." A smirk appears on his face. "Or at least _one_ of us will."

"Would you like to switch places, then, Daisuke? I think I could strike some fear into the Division members."

"Mm...no. No, I'm happy with the way things are going." Tia nods in understanding and then drops the file back onto the desk in front of him.

"You should go get some rest while you can. I imagine things aren't going to get easier when the new recruits show up." After a moment Daisuke nods in agreement and then stands. He picks up his Zanpakuto and tucks it through his obi at his left hip.

"Good point..."

* * *

Rest...such a simple word but such an amazing thing. Especially when one is recovering from nearly being killed. The young Captain sleeps soundly, his slumber uninterrupted by members of the Division, or a pressing war.

Daisuke's eyes open slightly and he stares up at the ceiling of his room. The cool air of the early morning and the gentle chirping of the birds outside relax him. Yes, the peace of the Fifth Division allows for complete- 'Crash! Clatter, clatter, clatter! Crash!'

The young Captain opens a single amber eye as the sounds of violence and general chaos sounds through the Division. "What in the hell...?" mutters Daisuke in question, leaning up as he does so. He stands and picks up Tenshi as he leaves his room in search of the disturbance. It isn't difficult to find considering the damage and the yelling coming from down the hall.

Daisuke approaches the mess hall and peers in for only a moment before leaning back. A man is tossed out of the door into the hall and the young Captain chuckles a bit before looking back in. A young man with brown hair is hefting a table over head with ease.

"I said...get lost!" exclaims the man, tossing the table at the group of men. The men flinch and miss his movement. The table splits in half before it connects, a half flying in either direction and missing the group of men.

"C-Captain!" exclaims Kouta.

"It's bit too early to be this lively, Ren Kazuki," drawls Daisuke, releasing his grip on the white tsuka of Tenshi. "Maybe after everyone has had breakfast." Ren growls a bit in response.

"So, you're Captain Arata, huh?" asks Ren.

"That's me."

"There are rumors about you in the academy. They say that you tamed an Espada...if that's even remotely true then that would make you one hell of a strong fighter." Ren grins from ear to ear as he cracks his knuckles.

"...'Tamed an Espada'...?" He chuckles. "I don't know what kind of things you've been hearing but they're not true."

"So the Captain of this Division is a weakling?! Kuh, shoulda-" Ren's head is jerked back and he follows the motion to the floor with a loud grunt, staring up at Daisuke kneeling beside him with the end of his Tenshi's black saya inches from his face.

Despite that fact, an orange blade appears at the tip, hovering dangerously above his left eye. It was a technique that Kisuke had used on him once before and one he had picked up as a result but had no real use for...at least until this moment.

"If I'm a weakling then it's a good thing we've got a former Espada as our Divisions Lieutenant, isn't it, Ren...?" The blade disappears and Daisuke stands. "Kouta?"

"Y-Yes, Captain?" asks Kouta.

"Make sure that everyone who's hurt gets themselves patched up before training." Ren stands with a loud growl and Daisuke looks around. "And have Ren clean up this mess, he's the one who made it after all..."


	18. Christmas Shopping for the Captains

'_Time sure flies,_' Daisuke muses to himself. The demand for Shinigami to replenish the depleted ranks of the Thirteen Divisions had caused an unintentional side-effect of lowered training standards to meet that demand. And _that_ had meant that further training had become mandatory for all Divisions to help teach them what they hadn't learned in the academy. More then a month had slipped by in a blur. '_Christmas is a week away...I _really_ need to go shopping for Tia's a present...but what the _hell_ do I get for her?!_'

Daisuke sighs heavily as he walks down the hall of the Fifth Division. Two members of the Division bow to the young Captain as he passes and he favors them with a smile and a greeting as he continues. "Hmm...I know! I'll ask Shunsui what to get her!" With that decided Daisuke heads in that direction, leaving the barracks and slowly descending the large staircase that leads to the Division itself. "I just hope-"

'**_Smack_**!'

The young Captain falls backwards and lands on his ass in stunned silence. After a moment he wipes the cold snow from his face and glances over at the sound of running foot-steps. "C-Captain!" exclaims Kouta, face slightly pale and snow covering his hair and shoulders. "Look what you did, Ren! You hit Captain Arata!" Ren scratches the back of his head and then shrugs in response.

"He shouldn't have been standin' there," remarks Ren. Daisuke looks from one to the other. Both of them have snow sticking to their hair and kosode and it's rather obvious what they've been doing rather then the work assigned to them.

"Aren't you two supposed to be shoveling the snow from the stairs?" asks Daisuke, slowly standing.

"Yeah, about that...we got bored so we decided to have a snow-ball fight instead."

"I can see that," remarks Daisuke dryly.

"I apologize, Captain!" responds Kouta, bowing while Ren rolls his eyes in response.

"I didn't ask for an apology, Kouta. I'm sure it was Ren who threw the first snow-ball."

"The fuck?" demands Ren. "Captain or not, don't just go decidin' that shit on your own! For all you know it coulda been Kouta who chucked the first snow-ball! You weren't here, Arata!" Daisuke arches a brow in response.

"Am I wrong?" The brunette male growls in response and then crosses his arms.

"Ya think you're _so_ smart, don't you?"

"We'll get back to work immediately, Captain," speaks Kouta.

"I don't mind you two taking a break but make sure not to over-do it, hm?" replies Daisuke. "The longer you put off the clearing the snow the longer it's going to take to get the job done. And...try not to catch anyone else in the cross-fire." Ren growls a bit in response but doesn't reply while Kouta nods in understanding. Kouta and Ren both pick up their forgotten snow-shovels and begin working once again. "Hey, Ren!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya the first time!" growls Ren, tossing some snow aside before turning. "I'll get back to work and then-"

'**_Smack!_**'

The young man lands on his ass in the snow while Kouta stares in surprise for a moment before laughing. Daisuke whistles innocently, walking away from the two of them slowly. "...You are _dead_, Arata!" Kouta restrains the raging Ren while the young Captain fades into the distance...

* * *

Soft humming sounds from the man, lying in the middle of the room with his face obscured by a grass-hat. His humming coming to an abrupt end when he hears a soft sound and feels a gentle wind. "It's rude to enter without knocking, you know, Daisuke?" asks Shunsui.

"Does Lieutenant Ise know that you're slacking off again, Shunsui?" asks the young Captain. Shunsui ever so languidly pushes up the brim of his hat with a single finger and gazes at the young Captain sitting across from him.

"Does Miss Harribel know that you're here?" counters Shunsui.

"Probably. I can't seem to do anything without her finding out...I guess we both have that in common, hm?" Shunsui leans up and then nods in agreement. "Anyway, I needed to speak with you."

"Hm? Having trouble with something at the Fifth Division?"

"No. It's not about work."

"Really? I've heard some stories about one of your members...Ren Kazuki, I believe his name was. I had heard he instigated a brawl with some members of the Eleventh Division and put them in the infirmary. Even put a few members of the Second Division in with them when they tried to break up the fight, Daisuke."

"Zaraki seemed more upset that his men got their asses kicked then anything else. As for Captain Soifon...I haven't seen her and she hasn't come looking for me so I suppose things are fine. Ren has a lot of natural talent...if you can get him to focus long enough, anyway."

"Kind of reminds me of someone..."

"Yeah, an angry, brash kid who just constantly started fights for no reason." Daisuke chuckles. "No matter what I did you, Jushiro and Kisuke just kept on bailing me out of trouble. I figure it's about time to repay the favor."

"You'll set him on the right path, Daisuke. I have no doubt about it."

"Thank you. But, uh...that's not the reason either. I...need some advice on a more personal matter, Shunsui." The experienced Captain arches a brow.

"Woman troubles?"

"Something like that. I...was wondering what kind of thing I should get Tia for Christmas. Usually when I give a gift for Christmas it's a bottle of sake." Shunsui grins in response and then nods.

"That was a good Christmas last year, Daisuke."

"Yeah...but I don't know what to get Tia."

"How about getting her some lingerie?" His face turns a bit red in response and Shunsui laughs.

"I don't think that would be an appropriate thing for a Captain to give to his Lieutenant. And it's also her first Christmas _ever_ so I think I should give her something memorable." The experienced Captain nods and then sighs.

"Well, Rangiku is heading to the World of the Living to do some shopping. Why don't you go with her and see if you can find her a gift there?"

"...I've faced down Hollow, Gillian, Adjuchas and even Arrancar without so much as a flinch...but none of them sound quite as scary as the idea of going shopping with Lieutenant Matsumoto, Shunsui."

"It won't be that bad."

"Oh, you're right there, Shunsui, because I'm not going Christmas shopping with that woman."

"Alright, then. Maybe we should pay Jushiro a visit and see what he thinks." The two of them stand and start towards the door. "He's supposed to be getting a check up at the Fourth Division, so I'm sure he'll appreciate us coming to see him. It should make him smile-"

"And Captain Unohana frown," counters Daisuke, sweating a bit as they leave the Eighth Division. The pair disappear the moment that they're in the open, Flash-Step carrying them across the Seireitei as little more then two blurs. It takes only a minute to arrive in front of the Fourth and the two of them enter. It isn't difficult to locate Jushiro's Spiritual Pressure and they find him in a room by himself.

Shunsui doesn't bother to knock before pushing the door open. "Afternoon, Jushiro," speaks Shunsui in greeting. Jushiro smiles at the two of them. "Mind if we come in?" With the two Captain's already entering the room there isn't much room to disagree...not that he would turn them away, anyway.

"Shunsui, Daisuke, it's good to see you both," replies Jushiro. "It's been at least two weeks since I've heard from either of you. What brings you here?"

"Woman troubles." The sickly Captain arches a brow in question before Shunsui motions to Daisuke over his shoulder. "Our little Daisuke is growing up, Jushiro. Seems like only yesterday we were restraining him so that Unohana could treat his wounds after his fights."

"Funny," remarks Daisuke dryly. "I need some advice, Jushiro. I need to know what kind of gift I should get Tia for Christmas. It's her first one, after all." Jushiro scratches his chin and nods in understanding.

"I see," comments Jushiro. "It _is_ her first Christmas, isn't it? I doubt they celebrated such things in Los Noches...or Hueco Mundo in general. Well, a gift from the heart would certainly mean a lot to her, I'm sure. What does she like?"

"She reads a lot. I...suppose I could get her some books but that seems kind of boring, doesn't it? And cheap, too, for that matter." Jushiro sighs and then nods again. "This is more difficult then I thought it would be. Maybe I should get her a bottle of sake and-"

"Get who a bottle of sake?" questions a voice from behind. All three men immediately stand up straighter as a result before glancing at Unohana, the woman having snuck up on them _again_ in absolute silence. "What are you three talking about?"

"C-Christmas shopping, Captain Unohana."

"Oh, you're going shopping, too, Daisuke?"

"Yes. For a few people, actually."

"Then, why don't you come along with me? Shopping together is a lot more fun then shopping by yourself." He looks back at Jushiro and Shunsui who are both looking in opposite directions, abandoning him yet again. Captain Unohana gently but firmly captures his left arm and pulls him towards the door. "Oh, I'm sure you and I will have some fun, Daisuke."

"U-U-Uh, I-I have paper-work that needs to be done-"

"It'll be there when you return. Now come along." He glares back at the two Captains as he's dragged out the door...

* * *

- - World of the Living - -

"Haaah, how did I get pulled into this?" complains Daisuke.

"Hm? Did you say something, Daisuke?" asks Unohana, looking back at the young man. He tenses in response and shakes his head. "Oh, I see." The two of them continue to walk in silence, Captain Unohana still holding to one of his arms. If he weren't so absolutely terrified of the woman he might have taken the time to enjoy the jealous looks on the faces of the men they passed. "Daisuke?"

"Y-Yes, Captain?"

"There's no need to be so tense. How are you settling into your position as Captain of the Fifth Division?"

"Uh, fine. Things aren't as difficult as I imagined they might be...but I think I owe that to Tia. As a Lieutenant she's been an amazing help both with training the Division and the daily paper-work involved."

"That's good. Ah, here we are." Daisuke looks at the building in front of them, with groups of people coming and going. "Rangiku is going to meet us here so we can begin shopping." The young Captain groans a bit in response as they enter the mall but Unohana doesn't notice or more likely doesn't care. The mall is crowded with groups of people who've put off their shopping until the last minute.

The two of them weave this way and that through the groups of people, Daisuke following Unohana's lead the entire time. She leads him to the center of the mall, near a large foutain where not only Rangiku is waiting but several others including-

"Tia!" The Shark Queen turns at the sound of his voice, finding him in the crowd with Unohana still holding gently to his left arm. She narrows her sea-green eyes, feeling a slight twinge of something _very_ similar to jealousy when Unohana smiles at her. They draw closer and Daisuke gets only his second look at her unmasked face...but it's as beautiful as he remembers. '_Maybe this won't be such a bad day, after all,_' Daisuke tells himself.

"There you two are!" exclaims Rangiku happily. "I was starting to get worried..."

"What do you mean, 'You two', Lieutenant?" The young Captain looks down at Unohana and narrows his amber eyes. "...You planned this from the beginning, didn't you, Captain?"

"My, I don't know what you're talking about," replies Unohana. "I just happened to run into you and you mentioned needing to do some Christmas shopping, that's all, Daisuke. You shouldn't be so distrustful of your comrades."

"You snuck up on me you didn't run into me...which seems to be a reoccurring thing, by the way." Unohana smiles a bit in response. '_And it's getting real old,_' Daisuke tells himself. '_I'm going to have to put a stop to that sneaking around._'

"Since you're here why don't we get started?" asks Rangiku. "There are a lot of things I need to pick up after all."

"Alright, let's go this way, then," remarks Tia, grasping him by the front of his wool coat and pulling him along without much resistance. Even in a gigai she was _far_ stronger then any normal woman. Unohana releases his arm without a word and watches them head off in a different direction, mixing with the crowd.

"Whew," breaths Daisuke. "Thank you for rescuing me from being a pack-mule, Tia. I really-" The Shark Queen's glare is enough to freeze the blood of any man and he breaks out in a cold sweat as a result. "S...Something wrong, Tia?"

"No."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Everything is fine."

"Doesn't seem like it." Daisuke captures one of her hands in his and stops her fast walking. In spirit form he'd never have been capable of matching her strength or stopping her if she didn't have a mind to do so. But in gigai with most of their strength sealed the young Captain could rely on both the size and weight difference between the male and female gigai. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong, Tia."

"I said there's no problem, Daisuke." She turns to face him firmly and he steps closer.

"Then why are you acting like..." A grin splits his face from ear to ear, one that the Shark Queen would have liked to knock right off of his face. "...You're upset that Unohana was holding onto my arm."

"So what if I am?"

"If that's all, then you can relax." The young Captain steps closer still to her. "You're the only woman I'm interested in, Tia." She turns away from him, feeling a bit of heat creeping into her cheeks.

"Well, good...it would have been strange if you only wanted to be friends after going through the trouble of getting into my good graces."

"So, I _am_ in your good graces."

"You stood by my side when I had no one, offered me friendship, gave me the chance to mourn my fallen Fracción and then a chance to do some good within the Soul Society. If you need to ask after all of that then you must believe I'm a very cold-hearted woman, Daisuke." He chuckles a bit and she glances back. "What?"

"Yeah, but I think you're forgetting that you have to keep a constant eye on me or else I always end up in some kind of trouble. Doesn't quite seem like a fair trade-off...you might want to get out while you can, Tia." She smiles in response, the first real smile that Daisuke has ever seen from her.

"It has to be me. After all, I don't trust anyone else to look after your well-being and you certainly won't."

"That may turn out to be a full time job, Lieutenant. Heh...here's hoping." Tia actually laughs a bit and then nods.

"Since we've agreed on that, let's go. I'm not particularly fond of shopping but I'm told that it's expected to give gifts on Christmas and I haven't had the time to pick out any for anyone else." Daisuke nods and the two begin walking, staying close but weaving this way and that through the crowd of people. "Have you given any thought as to what you might give to the other Captains?"

"...Crap! I forgot!"

"Who are you shopping for, then?"

"The people I normally shop for...with the addition of you, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Kouta and Ren this year. I had also planned to get something for Unohana...but that's more of a joke then an actual gift." The Shark Queen arches a brow in question. "It's difficult to explain but at the least I'LL get a laugh out of it..."

"Good luck shopping for Kuchiki."

"What the _hell_ do I get someone like him? Or for that matter the Head Captain?" Tia can only offer a small shrug in response. "Mm. Thanks for the advice, Tia. Appreciate it very much."

"You're welcome..."

* * *

"Are you sure that's wise?" asks Tia, looking over Daisuke, the young man carrying several bags with gifts in them. "It just seems...well, stupid to give something like _that_ to the Head Captain. In my experience he doesn't seem to have much of a tolerance for those kinds of things."

"Yamamoto never takes things lightly," agrees Daisuke. "Which is exactly why I'm not going to sign my name on the card...any of the cards for that matter."

"What are you going to sign, then?"

"Santa." Tia shakes her head in response and Daisuke grins from ear to ear.

"That explains why you wouldn't let me talk you out of it." The Shark Queen sighs a bit. "Alright. You're going to lie to all of them. Now, tell me how you're planning to get the gifts to each of them without being noticed. These _are_ Captain's we're talking about, Daisuke."

"Easy enough. The man who taught me to use Flash-Step and how to hide my Spiritual Pressure is only surpassed by one woman. I figure if I use my full speed and I wear something over my face in case I get spotted it should be easy enough to drop off each gift and make my escape. Of course, I could always use some help, if-"

"I'll pass. When this blows up in your face someone has to be there to make sure you're alright."

"Then, you shouldn't have let me tell you how I'm going to do it so you don't have to lie to anyone."

"I have no problems lying to other Captains. The Head Captain included. When weighed against you they don't exactly mean anything..." Her face turns red as a result and Daisuke arches a brow, feeling a heat creep into his cheeks as well.

"Well, aren't I special?" The two of them stop in the middle of the empty, frozen park and set their bags down on the bench. Both of them look around, finding no trace of the others. "I just knew things would turn out like this..."

"How long are we going to wait here?"

"I've heard some stories...I have a feeling it'll be a while. Or at least until Unohana says it's time to go." Both stand in silence for a several minutes, looking in opposite directions. Tia hears the sound of snow crunching under footsteps and looks back moments before Daisuke drapes his coat over her shoulders. "Here. You look cold."

"...Thank you." The Shark Queen gently raises one corner of the coat to her nose and she can pick up a scent, his scent, around the collar. It's the same gentle scent as his wool cloak in the Soul Society. "Let's find somewhere to get out of the cold while we wait."

"There's a coffee shop across the street. We could keep an eye out and stay warm."

"Oh, why do we have to go back _now_?" whines a voice behind them. Both look back at the approach of the Shinigami women.

"Or not."

"You're late," calls Tia in way of greeting. Daisuke grins in response to the rather sour look that appears on the face of not only Rangiku but Captain Soifon as well. Unohana offers them both a smile.

"I apologize for keeping you both waiting," remarks Unohana. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." It's not really an apology and Daisuke shudders a bit.

"We'll see." Again the young Captain smiles.

"I assume everyone has everything, then," comments Daisuke. "If everyone is ready then let's be on our way..."


	19. Christmas Eve with a Shark Queen

Christmas Eve...Christmas Eve should be spent with enjoying the company of friends and family. It should be spent relaxing by the fire and wishing good will towards all others, man and animal.

"I'm...a little impressed," Tia finally admits. The Shark Queen leans back in the seat and crosses her arms as she stares across the table at the young Captain who arches a brow in question.

"Just a little?" questions Daisuke.

"Maybe more then just a little. It must have been difficult to get a reservation on Christmas Eve..." Tia is silent for a moment, sea-green eyes taking in the nice restaurant before coming back to rest on Daisuke. "...but you could have told me we would be coming here. I'd have worn something more appropriate."

He gives her a rather charming smile. "I think you look beautiful in what you're wearing." Tia blushes a bit in response. "Besides...you might have gotten a little suspicious if I told you to dress up. I wanted to surprise you, you know."

"Consider me surprised."

"And impressed," adds Daisuke, smiling. "You know, I can't help bit think...that sounded surprisingly close to a compliment, Tia."

The Shark Queen smirks a bit response. "Maybe it was."

"You're in a good mood."

"Well...why shouldn't I be? Even if we are surrounded by humans we can relax for a bit away from the Fifth Division. And this place is...acceptable." A grin appears on his face and Tia sighs.

"Glad you like it."

"Don't let my praise go to your head."

"Aww, please, Tia? Just this once? It's not every day that I get praised by such a beautiful woman." The Shark Queen can't help but chuckle a bit. To see her smile and laugh those were the things Daisuke loved the most because he was certain that he was the only one she opened up to...even if it was just a bit at a time.

"Well...maybe this once."

"Heh-heh. Oh! I almost forgot. I got you something." Tia arches a brow and watches as he produces a thin black box from his pocket and places it on the table in front of her.

"It's...well, it's not much but..." Mischief dances in his amber eyes as she picks up the box and opens it. "...I thought it might suit you." She picks up the necklace and examines the silvery...shark dangling from the thin chain. "If...If you don't like it I can-"

"It's fine," replies Tia. "I mean, I like it. Thank you, Daisuke." He breaths a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad. Since this was your first Christmas...I wanted to get you something you'd remember." Tia chuckles in response and then fastens the shark charm around her neck. She looks down at the silvery charm and then back at Daisuke. She'd never considered herself a vain person but a part of her had to know.

"How...How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Her cheeks tint a little red and she favors him with a rather mischievous smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me." Daisuke laughs and nods in understanding. "As for your present...I'll give it to you when we return to the Soul Society. That is, if the evening goes well."

"Well, in that case, I'll be sure to be on my best behavior." The two of them are silent for a moment before Daisuke glances out the window of the restaurant at the gently falling snow. "It's...kind of strange, isn't it, Tia?" The Shark Queen arches a brow in question. "Being back here in the World of the Living, I mean."

"How do you mean?"

"Well...the first time we ever met was here in the World of the Living, and we were enemies. But now..."

"We're having a romantic dinner for two?" Both of them chuckle a bit and Daisuke nods. "It is strange."

"True. But..." Daisuke reaches across the table and captures one of the Shark Queen's hands in his own. "...I couldn't imagine this any other way."

"I told you, flattery will get you nowhere with me." A smile curves her lips regardless...at least until Daisuke's phone begins to ring...

* * *

- - The Soul Society - -

The two walk in silence, heading in the direction of the Fourth Division with Daisuke humming some kind of Christmas song who's name escapes the Shark Queen. "Our one night off...and we have to spend it cleaning up Ren's mess," remarks Tia irritably. "Again."

"Well, look on the bright side," replies Daisuke, chuckling. "At least we got _some_ time to relax."

"No matter how many times he ends up in the Fourth Division or how many punishments you give him he doesn't seem to learn one thing." Tia snorts irritably. "You should think of a more severe punishment then physical labor."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." They approach the Fourth Division, entering the building and easily locating Ren's Spiritual Pressure in one of the rooms. It takes them less then a minute to arrive and Tia doesn't bother to knock before pushing the door open. Ren sits on the edge of the bed with his torso covered in a wrapping of bandages and Lieutenant Kotetsu kneeling in front of him, finishing the treatment.

She stands and looks over at the two of them the same as Ren. "Captain Arata, Lieutenant Harribel," speaks Isane in greeting. "It's good to see you both."

"And you, Lieutenant. I'd like to apologize on behalf of Ren for making you work on Christmas eve." He favors her with a small bow and she raises her hands immediately.

"N-No, it's fine. I wasn't doing anything important, Captain."

"Come along, Ren," speaks Harribel irritably. "You've caused enough problems for the Fourth Division tonight."

"The fuck?" questions Ren. "Just so ya know this wasn't my fault, Harribel! Some damn guys from the Eleventh jumped me when I was wandering back to the Fifth Division! I wasn't at fuckin' fault here, Harribel!"

"Enough," interrupts Daisuke. "We'll discuss that back at the Fifth Division, Ren. Along with your punishment for making the Lieutenant work on Christmas eve." He growls in response but pulls up his shitage and kosode, slipping his arms through the sleeves and standing. "Oh! I need you to do something for me, Lieutenant Kotetsu."

"Yes, Captain?" asks Isane, watching as he produces a small black box with a red bow on top from without the folds of his kosode. The young Captain holds it out in offer and she takes it from him. "Captain?"

"Would you make sure that finds it's way to Captain Unohana's desk for me? I'd consider it a personal favor." Isane nods in understanding.

"I'll see to it, Captain Arata." Daisuke grins in response and thanks her before they leave the room. Ren follows behind the two of them not saying a single word the whole way back to the Fifth Division.

"So what's my punishment gonna be this time?" questions Ren. The young Captain rubs his temples in response and then sighs.

"I'll decide in the morning," comments Daisuke. "Return to the barracks, Ren." He snorts in response and then turns on his heel, disappearing down the hall while Tia and Daisuke remain. "Think he was telling the truth?"

"Ren lies," replies Tia simply. "About Division duties, about any paperwork he's given...but so far as I can tell he been never anything but up-front about the fight's he's involved in. He doesn't try to explain them away like he did tonight..."

"That's true. Maybe I should cut him some slack this time."

"Don't you always cut him slack, Daisuke?" The young Captain chuckles a bit and then shrugs in response. "I'm more concerned with what you gave Kotetsu."

"It was only Unohana's present."

"That's what I thought. I was there when you picked it out...it seems stupid to have her know who bought it for her."

"Well...maybe I'm a stupid guy. I mean, you should see what I put on Yamamoto's desk when he was out. That one, though, I didn't sign my name on _just_ in case things don't pan out."

"I'd rather not." Daisuke only chuckles in response. "About your present..." He turns to face the Shark Queen a smile on his face. "...come with me." He cocks his head slight in confusion but follows behind her regardless...right to the Shark Queen's room. Tia places a hand on the door to the room and pauses. "In the World of the Living, you told me that I should get out while I can...do you remember?"

"Yeah. It was only a week ago, after all."

"Well...I'm telling you that now."

"Tia?"

"You know what I look like..." Daisuke hear's her jacket unzip and she turns to face him now, the grim smile of her mask-fragments greeting him before her sea-green eyes. "...knowing that are you sure you want to pursue me?" The young Captain turns his head up in thought for only a moment before looking back at her, leaning down and actually kissing her mask-fragments right where her lips would have been.

"Positive, Tia."

She slides the door to her room open. "Good. Then, how about I give you your birthday present?" A mischievous smile appears on his face.

"Really? What could it be I wonder?"

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut-up." She grasps him by the front of his kosode and pulls him into the room behind her...

* * *

The Fourth Division barracks are quiet now that many of the members have gone to sleep. Unohana sets her pen down and releases a small sigh, having had to complete the paperwork for both Ren's admission to and discharge from the Division. It seems that a day doesn't go by without him and a number of others showing up to be treated for some injuries sustained from fighting amongst each other.

Of course, this time Kouta Ryuu hadn't come in with him. He always seems to be mixed up in the middle of whatever Ren got involved in. There sounds a knock at the door and she glances up slowly. "Yes, come in," speaks Unohana, watching as the door opens and Isane steps in. "Isane, what can I do for you? Did you have another nightmare?"

The tall Lieutenant's cheeks flush bright red in response and she shakes her head quickly. "No, Captain," replies Isane. "I was just coming to complete the paperwork for Ren's-"

"I've already seen to it, Isane. You don't have to worry about it."

"O-Oh, I see." Isane approaches closer. "Before I forget, Captain Arata asked that I make sure that you get this, Captain." The tall Lieutenant holds out the black box to Unohana who accepts it with a small smile.

"Oh, my. It appears he's gotten me a present." The gentle Captain opens the black box and a smile appears on her face as she gazes down at the silvery trinket resting against black and strung with a piece of deep blue wind-silk. "My, isn't that something?"

"Captain?"

"Look, Isane-" A soft, gentle ringing sounds in the room as Unohana lifts the item. "-it's a bell. And it's even got my name on it. How thoughtful of Daisuke." A loud '_thud!_' sounds as the tall Lieutenant falls to the ground. "Isane...?"

* * *

Yamamoto sits in his office well aware that his space had been invaded by some insolent person. But rather then ransack his office for any valuable bit of information as he thought they might attempt, not that he was foolish enough to leave any lying around, they had left behind something for him. Lieutenant Sasakibe approaches the Head Captain, and his friend.

"Nothing appears to have been taken, Head Captain," speaks Chojiro. "But..." He stares down at the present sitting on Yamamoto's desk. "...does it say who it's from?"

Yamamoto grasps the tag between his fingers and turns it over. "From: Santa," reads Yamamoto. "To: Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto." He tugs on the bow and Chojiro steps closer.

"It might be dangerous, Head Captain." Regardless he removes the bow from the top of the can and then the top. Several fake snakes pop out of the top of the can, landing on the desk around the ancient Captain. Chojiro stares in absolute amazement.

What person had been foolish enough to play such a joke on the Head Captain? A better question might be how would he react? Lieutenant Sasakibe looks at Yamamoto...who begins to chuckle. "C...Captain?"

"Well...I would say it isn't dangerous, Chojiro."

"It...doesn't appear so, Head Captain." He approaches closer, picking up one of the fake snakes. "But what kind of Christmas gift is this? It seems more like a joke then an actual gift."

"A bit of frivolity after such a difficult time in the history of the Soul Society is understandable and...acceptable." Chojiro nods in understanding and places the fake snake back down on the Head Captain's desk. Yamamoto leans back in his chair, looking at the card for a moment. He could tell from a glance at the hand-writing who the present was actually from.

He'd make sure to send the young man some sort of thank you...

* * *

"...'Return to the barracks'..." mocks Ren. "Yeah, like I'm gonna do that, Arata." He tucks his hands into the pockets of his hakama and walks quietly through away from the Fifth Division. Kouta once asked him why he was so hostile towards Arata and he'd replied simply that he hated the man. He hated him...but he respected him. And a man like Arata would appreciate his respect a lot more then his friendship.

No one seems to understand that answer, though. Well...no one but Harribel. Ren dislikes Lieutenant Harribel but like Arata he respects her abilities and her right to be the Lieutenant of the Fifth Division. The young man rounds the corner and nearly runs right into another person. Ren leaps back in surprise, one hand going to the black tsuka of his Zanpakuto.

"Was is something I said?" questions the man, who Ren recognizes as Captain Kyoraku.

The man frequently visits with Arata along with Captain Ukitake. Ren know's him as one of the most experienced Captain's in the entire Soul Society. So, he releases his grip on his Zanpakuto and snorts in response. "You're in my way, Kyoraku."

"Oh. My apologies, Ren. I was going for a little stroll and I guess I ended up wandering too far from the Eighth Division."

"I guess so." Shunsui makes a face in response.

"You know, you could act a little friendlier. Otherwise, you're never going to make any friends or find yourself a woman." Ren groans and rolls his eyes in response, walking past the man without a word. "Something I said?"

"You sound just like Arata..." Shunsui chuckles a bit in response.

"Do I? I may sound like him but you remind me a lot of him when he was new in Seireitei." A loud growl sounds from the young man and he turns on his heel quickly, facing the experienced Captain with brown eyes glowering. The look in his eyes...that cold, merciless look gives Shunsui pause. 'Where have I...?' Shunsui thinks to himself.

"I am _nothing_ like that annoying bastard, old man! Nothing, you here me?!"

"Really? You both seem a lot alike." Ren charges him without giving a thought to the consequences.

"I'm gonna kick yer ass, old man!" Shunsui leans his head back, dodging his fist entirely before taking a step back to avoid another and then another. Ren follows quickly, trying his best to land a hit on the experienced Captain who easily dodges each punch and kick. The experienced man turns his shoulder and lets Ren rush right by him and onto a patch of ice. "Whoa!"

Shunsui grasps his shoulder and stabilizes him. "Whoa, there." Ren's anger only grows in response and he turns sharply, throwing a punch that connects with nothing but the chilly air as Shunsui not only dodges but moves around behind him again. The young man turns and throws a punch which comes to a stop with the experienced Captain's grip on his wrist. "I see. So that's the kind of fighter you are...interesting."

Ren growls and cocks back with his left hand before he's struck in the middle of his chest. He's no stranger to getting hit, being in as many fights as he has. But to him...it felt like he'd been struck in the chest with a sledge-hammer and he follows the motion straight back, smashing into snow covered ground several meters away and staring up, breathlessly at the full-moon above. "Guh...unh..."

He manages to push himself up to look at the Captain, who had sent him such a distance with the thrust of only two fingers. Arata hadn't taught him that technique. Shunsui approaches slowly, snow crunching under his feet as he does so. He comes to a stop at the young man's side and sighs. "You let your anger get the best of you, Ren. If you continue to fight like that then you're only going to get yourself killed."

"N...No one...asked you!"

"Come on, now." Shunsui offers him a hand. "Let's be friends, Ren. There's no reason for us to be enemies." He growls in response but takes Shunsui's hand regardless. The young man is pulled to his feet with ease. "Well...now that that's settled what do you say we go have ourselves a friendly Christmas drink?" Ren opens his mouth to protest and then grunts.

"Kuh...fine, I guess that'll kill a few hours. Besides, anythin' is better then headin' back to the Fifth Division..."

* * *

The room is silent now, except for the soft breathing of the Shark Queen and the young Captain. It had been good...fantastic, even. Only a small light burns in the room and it's flickering orange glow, silhouettes the young man against the shadows of the room.

Tia leans up, blanket pressed to her chest and gazes down at his sleeping form. Even though he assured her that he wanted to be involved with her...she can't but wonder if it is the right choice. 'Will he regret his decision?' Tia silently wonders.

The Shark Queen reaches down to his form, finger-tips gliding across a faded scar on his firm stomach before moving up to gently stroke his temple. She doesn't notice a pair of amber eyes gazing at her until he captures her hand in his and slowly leans up. Daisuke presses a kiss to her knuckles and smiles at her. "What is it?" Daisuke gently questions her.

Mischief sparkles in his amber eyes. "Did you have a nightmare...?"

"Don't be an idiot," replies Tia. He chuckles a bit in response and meets her sea-green gaze with his amber.

"You're worried...aren't you? About us, I mean." Tia responds with a nod of her head and he smiles. "You shouldn't be. You love me, right?"

"I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't."

"And I love you. So, what's the problem?" The Shark Queen sighs in response and Daisuke chuckles a bit before gently pushing her back to the futon, an action that wouldn't be possible if she didn't allow it. "If you love someone and they love you then you shouldn't worry about what might happen or when. You should just enjoy being close to that person and cross that bridge if you come to it."

"That's...surprisingly wise of you."

"Well, even I can be a little wise if I put my mind to it, Tia. I mean, I'm not as wise as YOU but-"

"Daisuke?"

"Hm?"

Her arms circle his neck and his smile grows. "Shut-up..."


	20. Startling Discoveries

Tia walks the hall of the Fifth Division in silence. Six months have passed in a blur of activity and it's taken that long to return each Division to full strength. With the final batch of recruits having come in only a few weeks earlier. The Shark Queen passes several members of the Division, who greet her cheerfully and bow respectfully as she passes. She favors them with a 'Good afternoon' as she heads in the direction of the office.

She approaches the door and slides it open. "Daisuke-" begins Tia, only to stop when she notices he is not behind his desk as she thought he would be. Tia cannot sense his Spiritual Pressure either and turns away from the empty room to face the approaching Kouta. She senses him clear as day after all. "Kouta." He bows respectfully to the Shark Queen.

"Lieutenant Harribel, good afternoon," speaks Kouta.

"Yes. Have you seen Daisuke?"

"No. I haven't seen Captain Arata today, Lieutenant. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that." She glances back into the empty office at the stack of papers upon his desk and then in the direction of Ren, who she had also sensed. The brunette approaches slowly before coming to a stop a few feet away. "Ren...have you seen Daisuke?"

"Arata?" asks Ren. "Yeah, that annoying bastard was headin' deeper into the Rukon last time I saw him. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand..." Tia narrows her sea-green in response and takes only a single step in that direction before stopping.

"What were you doing in the Rukon, Ren?"

"That's none of your business."

"Finish your Division duties." He scoffs in response and crosses his arms.

"Fuck that! If you're pissed off at Arata then I'm gonna go along with you, Harribel. No way I'm gonna miss a chance to watch him get-" The Shark Queen's fixes him with a cold glare that leaves no room for argument and causes Kouta to shudder in fear.

"Finish your Division duties..._now_," repeats Tia. A cold bead of sweat winds it way down the back of Ren's neck. If it were Arata he would have most definitely argued with him...but in this case, self-preservation wins out over his temper and he snorts.

"Fine." She disappears with a Sonido _far_ faster then either of them can follow, a burst of static accompanying the move. After a few moments Ren turns in the direction he had come from and starts walking.

"Where are you going, Ren?" asks Kouta.

"To the Rukon. If Harribel is gonna hand that bastard Arata a beating then I wanna see it!" Kouta watches him walk off while remaining silent for a few moments before rushing after him.

"Hey, I'm coming, too...!"

* * *

The calling of the cicadas...the chipping of the birds...the cloudless, azure sky...it's a beautiful summer day. In fact, it's too beautiful of a day for such a sad task as this. But such things are lost on the young Captain, as he very slowly ascends the hill in front of him. A massive tree, which over looks the 80th Rukon is perfected at the top, offering shade from the noon heat and a grand view besides.

'_**Boy...what are you doing here, again?**_' questions Tenshi. Daisuke is silent in response to her words. _**'We left this part of our life behind...stop torturing yourself.**_' Still he remains silent as the make-shift grave comes into view. It's nothing more then a pile of rocks...and it lacks the remains of Hayate. He hadn't found any, after all. Eventually, he reaches the top of the hill and stands beside the grave.

"I...brought some flowers, Hayate," speaks Daisuke, bending to lean them against the large stone at the head of the grave. When he leans up he releases a small sigh and then glances over at the Shark Queen. She hadn't made a single sound in approaching the young Captain and he chuckles a bit. "Any reason in particular you choose to follow me?"

"I was curious," replies Tia simply. "Six months working with you and you've never once left the Division in the middle of the day."

"I guess I'm becoming too predictable. Hard to believe my mentor is a former member of the Stealth Force..." Tia crosses her arms and nods, having met Kisuke again only a few weeks ago when he and Yoruichi had returned to the Soul Society. From what she can gather it is the first time he's been back in over a century, and a celebration ensued. Naturally, it had ended with Kisuke, Yoruichi, Jushiro, Shunsui and Daisuke completely drunk.

"I remember." The Shark Queen motions towards the grave and the flowers. "Is this...his grave?"

Daisuke nods in the affirmative. "There was nothing to bury but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do at least this much," explains Daisuke. "After all happened, I owed it to him.

So, I come here every year to pay my respects."

"Today is the anniversary."

"Yes."

Again Tia is silent before sighing. "Well...I'm sure you know but Ren and Kouta are following us." The young Captain nods. "I had hoped that Ren would actually listen to common sense and begin his Division duties." The Shark Queen glances back. "Come out."

"I told you, Ren!" exclaims Kouta.

"Fuck off!" retorts Ren, as the two of them approach. "What in the hell you doin' all the way out here, Arata?" With no response in forth-coming from Daisuke, Ren growls a bit in response. "I asked you a question! Don't ignore me!"

"Now is not a good time, Ren," replies Daisuke simply.

"Huh...the fuck is yer problem?"

"Return to the Fifth Division, Ren. _Now_," speaks Tia, again fixing him with a glare cold enough to freeze Hell over. Both Ren and Kouta beat a hasty retreat moments later and the young Captain chuckles a bit in response.

"That would have put Unohana to shame," remarks Daisuke. Neither speaks for several long minutes as Tia allows Daisuke to silently pay his respects. A sigh finally escapes him and he turns away from the grave.

"Are you alright, Daisuke?"

"Yeah. Just saying my final goodbye, Tia."

"Final?"

"Yes. This is the final time I'm going to visit the grave. I thought I would bring flowers this time." He pauses for a moment and then smiles at the Shark Queen. "Come on. Let's go back."

"Yeah..."

* * *

A cool wind blows across the Seireitei, carrying the gentle scent of the summer night with it. Fireflies flit this way and that in a beautiful dance that illuminates the garden in front of the young Captain. All in all, he appears completely defenseless and blind to the world around him...except he knows that he is being approached. "Shouldn't you be in bed like the rest of the Division?" asks Tia, approaching slowly.

"Probably," admits Daisuke. "But it's been such a long time since I just watched the fireflies that I just couldn't resist the opportunity. What about you?" The Shark Queen glances over at the garden and fireflies. "Come to enjoy the fireflies like me?"

"Maybe." Tia sits down beside him. Much like the young Captain, Tia is dressed in a light sleeping yukata in response to summer heat. "There's nothing even close to this in Hueco Mundo, you know."

"Really?"

"It's always the same in Hueco Mundo, Daisuke. Not like here..." Tia raises one hand and watches as a firefly floats over and lands on the tip of her index finger. "...things change so often here in the Soul Society. The seasons...the weather changes. It doesn't seem like things stay the same for long." Daisuke chuckles a bit in response.

"Finding yourself overwhelmed, Tia?"

"Hardly. I'm just saying that it's interesting, that's all. Much more so then in Hueco Mundo." The firefly flits away and Tia gently leans against Daisuke, lowering her hand as she does so. "It's been rather peaceful lately, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." The young Captain glances over at Tia and then chuckles a bit. He captures her hand in his and raises it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles as he does so. "What's wrong? Worried about getting soft?"

"Hardly," scoffs Tia. "It's take more then a few months of peace to make me lose my edge."

"Then enjoy it, Tia. I know I am."

"I'm sure." Neither of them speak for the longest time before Daisuke sighs.

"So...seasons never change, it's always night and kinda cold in Hueco Mundo...sounds really boring. What did you do for fun, exactly?"

"I read."

"That's all?"

"What else would I do, Daisuke? I told you before that I didn't like the other members of the Espada...well, I didn't really like or dislike Starrk because he spent most of his time sleeping." Daisuke nods in understanding.

"Sounds fun."

"You asked."

"Yes. Yes, I did." Tia crosses her arms and slowly lifts her head to gaze up at the low hanging moon. "Tia...have you noticed Ren acting a little strange, lately?" The Shark Queen glances over at him.

"You'll have to be more specific." Daisuke simply grins in response. "In a manner of speaking, yes. I do find it rather strange that he hasn't been in any fights lately. Must have something to do with the company he's been keeping lately."

"Well, Shunsui is a very good teacher...it's just getting him motivated to _teach_ you something that can be a problem. Like Kisuke, Shunsui does things in his own time." She actually chuckles and Daisuke arches a brow, a smile appearing on his face. "What's this? A chuckle? Someone is in a good mood."

"I don't know. Maybe...or maybe I _am_ getting soft, Daisuke."

"I wouldn't say that. I'd say that you're finally starting to loosen up. Now if only I could get you to make a joke." The Shark Queen levels a glare on the young Captain and he holds up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Now, now...no need to get so worked up, I was only kidding." After several moments she looks away and then stands. Daisuke follows her movements, watching as she heads towards the end of the hall.

The Shark Queen stops before rounding the corner. "This is your last chance..."

"Last chance...?"

"To tuck me in, I mean. I don't extend this offer to just anyone, Daisuke," Tia tells him. She glances back at him, mischief sparkling in her sea-green eyes before she disappears around the corner.

"No...I'm sure you don't." Daisuke stands, picking up Tenshi as he does so and follows quickly...

* * *

Moonlight splashes onto the floor of room, illuminating a head of blond hair and tangled sheets for only a moment before it's closed. The young Captain rolls his shoulders and tip-toes away from the room so as not to wake the sleeping Shark Queen. As soon as he's a safe distance away he walks calmly back towards his own room. Daisuke rounds a corner and comes to a stop as he finds Ren and Kouta enjoying the fireflies.

It takes several moments for them to notice him standing but Kouta turns and bows. "Captain-" begins Kouta, only to be cut off as Daisuke raises a hand and presses a finger to his lips. Kouta nods in understanding and Daisuke approaches the two of them.

"Enjoying the fire-flies?" asks Daisuke.

"Yes, Captain Arata." He sits down beside the two of them, resting the white tsuka of Tenshi against his neck and lightly gripping the black saya. The young Captain glances at the two of them out of the corner of his eye. They'd come so far in six months that it is almost hard for him to believe that they are the same two they used to be. And considering Ren's exceptional skill in Zanjutsu and Kouta's in Kido, they're quite the team.

It's something that's seen him send the two of them on missions usually reserved only for more experienced Seated Officers. Ren glances over at Daisuke and then snorts. "What, Arata?" asks Ren.

"I heard that you've been training with Captain Kyoraku," speaks Daisuke.

"I had a feeling he told you. What of it?"

"Nothing. Just glad to see that you're making friends, that's all." Sensing a faint Spiritual Pressure around the garden, Daisuke shifts his eyes in its direction. '_Stealth Force?_' Daisuke asks himself silently. '_Is that Lieutenant Omaeda? What in the hell is he doing here?_' He expands his senses but can sense no other members or otherwise they are well hidden and escape him. The young Captain taps a finger against the glossy saya of Tenshi as he focuses discreetly on the man hiding in the shadows. '_Hmm...what should I do?_'

"Is everything alright, Captain Arata?" asks Kouta. "You seem preoccupied."

"Yes, everything is fine, Kouta. You two should head on to the barracks before it gets too late." Kouta and Ren stand a moment later and head in the direction of the barracks without any complaints. He waits until their Spiritual Pressure moves further and further away and then sighs heavily, closing his eyes as he does so.

'_So he's following Ren and Kouta. Interesting._' Daisuke taps his finger against Tenshi's saya again before slowly standing. '_Guess I should go wake Tia. She is going to be pissed..._'

* * *

'_Aw, man,_' complains Marechiyo silently as he approaches the arch of the roof. '_How come Captain Soifon sent _me_ to do this? That Espada hates my guts...and Captain Arata is a close second. If either of them finds me here..._' A cold sweat breaks out across the Lieutenant as he imagines what may happen to him if he's found out. Hearing a soft noise behind him he freezes and slowly turns...to gaze across and empty roof-top. "...Whew. For a second I thought-"

He turns and strikes the tiles flat on his back only seconds later. He stares wide-eyed up past an orange blade covering the black saya of the young Captain's Zanpakuto. Beyond him stands the Shark Queen, gazing down her nose at the now shaking Lieutenant as though he's little more then an insect.

"Care to explain why you're following Ren and Kouta?" questions Daisuke. When no response is forth-coming he lowers the blade closer. "Quickly, now. We are _not_ patient people."

"I-I-I was ordered to!" admits Marechiyo.

"By who?" asks Tia, crossing her arms as she continues to stare down at him. Sensing a presence rapidly approaching, Tia turns to face the person and then narrows her eyes at the arrival of Shunsui.

"Whoa, there, Daisuke," speaks Shunsui, causing the young Captain to glance back. "There's no need to go torturing, uh...uh..."

"Omaeda! Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda!" exclaims Marechiyo.

"That's it! Don't torture him, I'll tell you everything." The blade disappears and Daisuke stands, turning his back on the large Lieutenant as he faces Shunsui with the Shark Queen.

"What's going on?" demands Tia. "Obviously...you were expecting this fool to get himself caught.

"Well...I have to say that I was hoping. That way I would be able to tell you everything without feeling guilty. Lucky for me he _did_ get himself caught." The Shark Queen glances back at him and then back to Shunsui.

"Tell is what, Shunsui?" presses Daisuke. "Why is Omaeda following Ren and Kouta."

"No...not Kouta. Just Ren. Come with me. The Head Captain will want to speak with you while Lieutenant...uh..."

"Omaeda!" cries Marechiyo.

"Sorry, sorry. If it's a man's name, I have trouble remembering." Daisuke smirks in response to Shunsui's rather obvious lie but Marechiyo seems to accept it as truth. "Anyway, old man Yama is definitely going to want to talk with you about this while Lieutenant Omaeda informs Captain Soifon of his failure."

"Talk about what, exactly?" questions the Shark Queen.

"I can't tell you here, sorry. You'll just have to come with me, Miss Harribel." The two exchange glances and then nod in agreement. "Good! Then let's-"

"How about a minute to get ourselves dressed, Kyoraku."

"Oh...yeah, that would probably be a good idea..."

* * *

The Shark Queen and the young Captain follow Shunsui in silence through the halls of the First Division. Even if he hadn't told them that the Head Captain would want to speak with them they would know where they are headed. A final turn finds them approaching the doors of his office and as before Shunsui doesn't even knock before pushing the doors open. Yamamoto slowly glances up from the paperwork on his desk at the three of them.

"Hm?" grunts Yamamoto. "What is the meaning of this, Shunsui?"

"Ahh, well, you see Lieutenant Omaeda ended up getting himself caught by Daisuke here," Shunsui tells him. "And he started asking questions so I figured I would bring him to you for answers, old man Yama."

"Head Captain," speaks Daisuke. "Why is the Stealth Force targeting Ren Kazuki?"

"More importantly, why weren't we informed that he was being tailed?" Tia asks him. "He is a member of our Division, after all. When did this begin?" Shunsui glances over at Yamamoto who nods slowly and Shunsui sighs a bit.

"I'm sure you know that for the past six months I've been working with him," replies Shunsui. "And they began watching him four months ago."

"Why?" presses the young Captain.

"Well...I suppose it's because he reminds everyone so much of his father." Tia and Daisuke narrow their eyes in confusion. "Perhaps I should be a bit more clear. Ren Kazuki is actually Ren Aizen."

"Ren...is Aizen's son? How...?" Shunsui smiles a bit and Daisuke shakes his head. "I mean, how do you know that for certain, Shunsui?"

"I've spent six long months running down his past as well as his blood-line. It took a little work but I managed to get a sample of Ren's blood and then had Mayuri compare it to a sample of Aizen's that he collected in the Fake Karakura Town."

"It was a match," asserts Tia.

"Beyond a shadow of a doubt Ren is Aizen's direct blood descendant...his own son." Shunsui glances over at Yamamoto and then back before sighing again. "Now that you know I'm sure you under why I couldn't just come out and tell either of you."

"Does he know?"

"I questioned him about his parents and he told me that he never knew either of them. So in all probability, he has no idea that Aizen is..._was_ his father."

"Then why have the Stealth Force tail him?"

"Orders," calls a voice to their right. They look over at the approach of Soifon. The tiny Captain comes to a stop a few feet away from them. "Orders from Central Fourty-Six are to keep an eye on Aizen's child."

"Why?"

"Prevention," Daisuke tells Tia. "Central Fourty-Six means to hide the truth from Ren and everyone else in the Soul Society. And the Stealth Force is there to make sure that he doesn't uncover the truth...or eliminate him if it appears he means to follow in father's footsteps. Am I right, Head Captain Yamamoto?" The ancient Captain turns his gaze to the young Captain.

"Yes," replies Yamamoto. "I have ordered the Stealth Force to keep him under surveillance."

"I'll do it, instead...and so will Tia. We'll look after him." Yamamoto opens a single eye slightly wider as he gazes at the Shark Queen and young Captain. "I'm his Captain. So, I'll handle it."

"That's not your decision to make, Arata," Soifon tells him.

"And not _yours_, either, Soifon," counters Tia. "Ren Kazuki is a member of the Fifth Division and solely our responsibility. If you consider that the only times we're not in contact with him is when he is training with Kyoraku then it is far easier is for _us_ to look after him. Furthermore, if he were to discover that he is being shadowed by the Stealth Force how would he react? It might serve to spark his curiosity as to what makes him so special."

"She has a point, old man Yama," agrees Shunsui. "Ren _has_ grown rather close to the two of them since he came to the Seireitei. It'll also be easier for them to notice any strange behavior because they're around him constantly."

"You can lie to him?" questions Yamamoto.

"Head Captain?" asks Daisuke.

"I am well aware that over the past six months both of you have become rather close to Ren Kazuki. And now that you have acquired his trust...you are willing to betray it so easily and lie to the boy?"

"It's not lying if he doesn't ask the questions to begin with, Head Captain," reasons the young Captain. "And anyway Ren isn't the kind of person to ask others for help in personal matters no matter how close he is or isn't to someone."

"He's too proud," adds Tia. "All we have to do is make sure that he doesn't go snooping in Mayuri's lab which should be easy enough considering he can't stand that painted freak of a Captain." Shunsui and Daisuke grin in response.

"I second that." The Head Captain remains silent for the longest time before slowly nodding.

"Very well," Yamamoto tells them. "Ren Kazuki will be left to those closest to him to deal with as they see fit while the Stealth Force remains on stand-by. If it appears as though he means to follow in his father footsteps...he will be eliminated. You are dismissed..."

* * *

Both walk in silence with the words of the Head Captain still in front of their minds. The Shark Queen comes to a sudden stop in front of the stairs to the Fifth Division and Daisuke glances back at her. "Is something wrong, Tia?" Daisuke asks her.

"Why did you volunteer us for this, Daisuke?" Tia counters. "It's none of our concern."

"It became our concern when Ren became a member of the Fifth Division. Now...I understand what he did to you. But you're not going to allow _his_ actions to color your opinion of Ren, are you?"

"The sins of the father do not reflect upon son in my opinion. But that's not what I meant." Tia crosses her arms slowly, gazing up the staircase at him. "Over the past six months you've become close to Ren. Closer then you are to Jushiro and Shunsui. The hour he spends with Shunsui is nothing compared to the hours you've spent with Ren and Kouta on the training grounds."

"Tia..."

"You've taught him...guided him...bonded with him and been there to watch him triumph in combat against regular Hollows and even Menos. You've experienced the pride only a mentor can feel, the same pride your own mentor, Urahara, felt watching you grow strong."

"Is there a point to this?"

"Could you do it?" Daisuke slowly turns away from the piercing eyes of the Shark Queen; eyes that see through him with such ease. "If you had to...could you kill Ren? If he began to walk that path could you take his life?"

"It won't come to that."

"And if it should? Then what?" presses the Shark Queen. "If it came down to it would you be able to kill Ren to save the Soul Society?"

Daisuke balls his hands into fists and then lifts his head to stare at the moon. "Taking the life of your disciple...seeing what they've twisted into...that is a pain...a torture reserved only for a mentor. One that I accept may be visited upon me if I fail Ren like I failed Hayate." He glances back at the Shark Queen. "So...I will do whatever I have to do to ensure he doesn't follow in _his_ footsteps."

"And if you should fail?"

"If it comes to that...then, I'll do what I have to do, Tia." The Shark Queen nods and begins up the stairs to the Fifth Division. She passes Daisuke by only a few steps before she stops again.

"If you can't do what has to be done...then I will, Daisuke. Rest assured." It's the young Captain's turn to nod and then follows her up the stairs as well...


	21. Epilogue: Whispers in the Dark

The days continue to pass in a blur of activity, becoming several weeks very quickly. Time not spent on the seemingly endless amount of paperwork is spent keeping an eye on and teaching Ren. Even knowing the truth of his bloodline it's difficult for Daisuke to make the connection between the hot-headed Ren and his calm and collected father, Sosuke Aizen. There sounds a knock at the door to the office and both the Shark Queen and the young Captain look up. "Come in," calls Tia.

The door opens and Ren steps in. "Oi, Arata," speaks Ren. "I thought we were supposed to meet on the training grounds."

"Ah, sorry, Tia and I have just been buried in paperwork, Ren," Daisuke replies. "And we have to get these papers done before we can do anything else. Sorry." Tia watches the young man with a sort of mild interest as he complains to the young Captain about being blown off.

'_When you're really looking...they do vaguely resemble each other_,' Tia tells herself. '_It's obvious he favors his mother, though._' After a few moments Ren growls and then glares at the smiling Daisuke who doesn't seem bothered in the least. '_Except for his eyes._' If there is _anything_ that Ren has taken from his father it's his eyes. Eyes that see through someone. Ren finally notices her staring and growls.

"What, Harribel?" asks Ren. Tia narrows her eyes in response and then stands.

"You're being annoying," Tia tells him. "If you want something to do that badly then take Kouta and head to the 80th North Rukon on patrol for Hollows." Ren remains still for several moments. "Is there something else you wanted?"

"I need to speak with Arata..." He meets the Shark Queen's gaze firmly. "...in private." Daisuke raises an eyebrow in question but stands regardless and walks around his desk to step out of the office while Tia sits down. She has no interest in hearing their conversation. Daisuke doesn't stop however and slowly walks away from the office.

"Let's take a walk, Ren," Daisuke tells him. "I'm feeling a little cooped up." The young Shinigami follows after him, hands stuffed into the pockets of his hakama and looking almost nervous for some reason. "So...what's on your mind?" Ren doesn't respond only looks away from the man. "Ren?"

"How, uh...did you get to know Harribel, Arata?"

"Get to know her?"

"As a woman, I mean."

"Are you asking out of curiosity...or seeking advice?" Ren's cheeks actually tint red in response and Daisuke grins. "So, who is she? Someone I've met before?"

"Does it matter, Arata?"

"I guess not. You've never been interested in anything besides training so I was just..." He pauses for a moment and then grins even wider in response as he looks over at Ren. "Isane Kotetsu!"

"Could you be any louder? I don't think the First Division heard!" The young Captain holds his up in a gesture of apology and the two stop walking in the middle of the hall. "Look, you gonna help me or not? Because if you aren't-"

"It's easy to get to know someone, Ren. All it takes is a little courage to ask her out to dinner in the World of the Living. In fact, anywhere that you two don't have to focus on work is a good place to go."

"I guess it's that simple, huh?"

"Pretty much. Worst that could happen is she says 'no'." Ren nods in understanding.

"Alright. I'll give it a shot." He heads off without another word and the young Captain chuckles, watching him go.

'_Hmm, Isane and Ren...I think they'll make a good couple,_' Daisuke tells himself. '_Heh. Hopefully Isane can do what Shunsui and I seem incapable of doing and get him to calm down. That would be nothing short of a miracle._' After a few moments he turns and heads back to the office, where Tia is quietly working. The Shark Queen looks up from the papers on her desk at the young Captain.

He closes the door behind him and stares in silence at her for a few moments. "What?" questions Tia.

"Nothing," replies Daisuke, starting to smile. "I was just thinking that you've fallen into your role as Lieutenant rather well, Tia. I think it'd be difficult to find someone in the Division who doesn't like you, Tia."

"Well...the Division _does_ see me as the nicer one between the two of us thanks to someone's plan." The young Captain offers a shrug in response and then heads back to his desk to sit. "Foolish of them, isn't it?" He laughs in response. Tia looks down at her empty desk and then across at Daisuke. "What _are_ you working on?"

"Something _extremely_ important." The Shark Queen stands and approaches Daisuke, peering down at the papers on his desk. "Curious, huh? I thought so."

"Request for leave to the World of the Living?"

"Yes. For you and myself." She reaches down and picks up different paper.

"And this?"

"Something from Head Captain Yamamoto." Tia looks it over and it becomes obvious that it's not a form from the Soul Society but from the World of the Living instead. He takes the form from her and smiles. "Don't worry about the how or why, Tia. I'll handle everything..." He pauses for a moment and smiles. "...by the way, do you have a swim-suit?"

"Swim-suit? Why would I need that?"

"Well, that's a problem...but that can be fixed."

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing, Tia. Just a little summer fun at the beach, that's all." He gives Tia and innocent smile which she doesn't buy but she doesn't push the issue. "Now...I've got to finish these forms if we're going to enjoy some time off..."

* * *

- - World of the Living - -

"Mm...it's around here somewhere," comments Daisuke, holding a hand up to shield his eyes from the sun and scanning the forest. Almost they'd brought with them for a day at the beach is sitting on the ground beside the young Captain, who had unsuccessfully offered to carry everything. Tia crosses her arms in response and stares at him.

"You have us hiking through an unfamiliar forest in the World of the Living...and you don't know where you're going?" Tia questions him.

"I didn't say that. I know exactly _where_ we're going...I'm just a little turned around, that's all." The Shark Queen reaches up and pinches the bridge of her nose. Daisuke chuckles and pats her on the shoulder. "I'm only kidding, Tia. Come on." He picks up the things and starts walking, whistling a tune to himself as he does so. Tia sighs in response and follows only moments before he yelps in surprise.

She rushes over to the bushes he's passed through to find him lying several feet down at the bottom of a short drop in a pile of sand. "Are you alright, Daisuke?" He pushes himself up and cracks his neck loudly before smiling up at her.

"Found it!" Tia looks up from his amber eyes to the beautiful beach and even more beautiful, deep blue sea. The waves roll gently to the white, sandy shore and sunlight bathes the entire place which appears a world all it's own away from the rest. "So? What do you think?"

"...You always manage to surprise me, Daisuke," mutters the Shark Queen before jumping down to a _far_ more graceful landing than the young Captain.

"I know that today is your birthday and...well, I wasn't sure if you'd celebrated it before so I wanted to do something special, you know? I mean, it is your first birthday since coming to the Soul Society. You should remember it." He stands and brushes some sand from his t-shirt. "Yamamoto helped me out with some paperwork so the beach is all ours for the whole day." Daisuke is treated to a smile from the Shark Queen and he can't help but smile himself at that rare treat.

"Wait...all ours for the day?"

"Yep! That's why I brought so much stuff. We can spend the whole day here if you want. No Hollows, no Humans...just relaxation."

"Sounds almost too good to be true." The young Captain shrugs in response and picks the things up.

"Let's get set up, huh?" It takes them only a few moments to put the beach blanket down and the large beach umbrella set up to shade them. While things are getting set up, Daisuke notices the Shark Queen staring out at the ocean. She wears a sea-green bikini that fails to hold a candle to the color of her eyes as well as a sarong of matching color...even if she is dressed rather conservatively in terms of beach-wear it's absolutely perfect on her. When all that it done Daisuke removes his t-shirt and motions towards the surf. Tia grasps him by the wrist. "What?"

"Put some sun-screen on. As pale as you are, you'll get sunburn." He looks at himself in response. Several thin scars cover his torso and arms. Some old and some newly acquired from the Winter War. After a moment he looks up and arches a brow.

"Considering all I've been through...do you really think sunburn will kill me?"

"That's not the point." She sits him down on the beach blanket and kneels behind him. "Now, be still, fool. I don't want to have to hold you down." A sigh escapes him in response which the Shark Queen ignores as she spreads sun-screen across his back and shoulders. When she's finished she sets the bottle down and the young Captain looks back, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Want me to do you, now?"

"I'll be fine."

"I don't want to have to hold you down." A small smile appears on her face.

"Think you can do it?" Daisuke turns and gently pushes Tia onto her back, a smile forming on his face as he does.

"Don't know...but I'll certainly try." The Shark Queen's arms circle his neck and he leans down kissing her.

"It's broad day-light! What are you two doing?!" exclaims a voice several yards away. Both are ready for a fight immediately, producing Soul Candy from seemingly thin air as they notice Lieutenant Ise who's face is a red that would make a tomato jealous and a smiling Shunsui.

"Seems like we showed up at a bad time, lil' Nanao," observes Shunsui. "Sorry about that, you two."

"Shunsui?" asks Daisuke. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Well, that's rather cold of you, Daisuke. I did apologize for interrupting you two." Tia looks at the young Captain who holds his hands up in response. "Oh, Daisuke didn't invite me. In fact, I heard through the grape-vine that it was your birthday today, Miss Harribel, and I thought I might come offer you a happy birthday. Didn't expect to happen across you in such a compromising position, though."

"He couldn't have waited a few hours?"

Tia glares at him in response and Shunsui chuckles a bit. "Don't you think that's a look you should save for your enemies?" After a moment she sighs in response and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry, Tia," whispers Daisuke. "I thought I'd kept things secret. I didn't tell anyone about this." After a moment he sighs heavily. "Shunsui, let me ask you something." The experienced Captain arches a brow. "That grape-vine come with a stripped hat and a pair of geta?" A smile appears on his face and he offers only a shrug in his defense. "Kisuke always was good at gathering information."

"Did someone call for me?" calls an airy voice moments before the man emerges from the tree-line in a pair of green stripped shorts. Kisuke jumps down from the tree line moments before Yoruichi follows.

"Wow, this place is really off the beaten path, isn't it?" observes Yoruichi. "We almost never found it, you know."

"Who else is coming?" asks Tia immediately.

"Well..." From the tree-line emerges both Unohana. The white haired Captain waves to the both of them before jumping down and then turning to help Unohana of them carry some items with them and a heavy sigh escapes Daisuke. "...looks like that's everyone."

The Shark Queen sighs as well. As much as she would have preferred to spend the day _only_ with the man she loves...she doesn't exactly _hate_ everyone who came. And in some way she considers them all friends. Tia looks at Daisuke and then everyone before standing. "I guess spending my birthday with friends is something that is normally done in the Soul Society."

"Oh? You consider us your friends?"

"Don't push it, Shihoin." The Goddess of Flash grins in response and then nods in understanding. Tia removes her sarong and then approaches the surf with Daisuke following behind her. The two wade into the surf and the Shark Queen closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the cool sea against her skin. After only a moment she dives forward beneath the surface and swims forward with ease. Daisuke watches with amazement as Tia glides forward with ease, eventually surfacing several yards out from the beach.

He follows with a smile on his face. "Guess you aren't too bothered with everyone inviting themselves here, huh?" asks Daisuke.

"Well...you went through all of the trouble of renting this beach for today. It would be rude of me not to enjoy it." Tia looks back towards the beach and the people gathered there. Daisuke follows her line of sight and smiles softly.

"You know, you've really come a long way since you arrived in the Soul Society."

"I...suppose I have."

"If only we could get you to make a joke now and again." The Shark Queen glares at the young Captain who chuckles and holds his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I'm just kidding, Tia. No need to get testy. Let's just enjoy ourselves, Tia..."

* * *

- - The Soul Society - -

Ren reaches up with a single arm and presses it against the side of his neck before he cracks it loudly. The young Shinigami walks through the halls of the Fourth Divison looking around for a familiar face. He rounds the corner and runs right into someone else, knocking the person onto her behind. "Ow," complains the woman.

"Oh, Kotetsu," speaks Ren. "I was looking for you." The tall Lieutenant looks up at Ren, who helps her to her feet with ease. "I need treatment." He holds up his left arm which drips blood from a large slash across the forearm. Isane takes him to a room and after he removes his Zanpakuto from his obi, sits him down on the edge of the bed. Ren shrugs off his shitagi and kosode then offers her his arm for healing.

The tall Lieutenant notices a few thin scars on his toned torso from battles past. She has treated most of them personally. "What happened, Ren?" asks Isane, noticing that the wound appeared to come more from a Zanpakuto then the claws of a Hollow.

"Harribel sent me and Kouta to the 80th North Rukon to patrol for Hollows. There weren't any but there were some pissed off Souls there that we had to handle..." She looks up at him in surprise. "...we didn't kill any of them, Lieutenant. There's no point in killing someone who can't fight back." Isane smiles a bit in response, taking in his disheveled appearance.

"It seems like they could fight just fine." While Isane begins the treatment Ren sits in silence, arm held out to her. "You know...I think we should put a room on reserve for you and Captain Arata, Ren. You both seem to show up often enough." He actually smiles a bit and when she's finished with the wound her hands linger on his arm for a moment before she removes them.

"Yeah, I...guess we do." Ren stands, collects his Zanpakuto and pulls his shitagi and kosode back on before heading for the door. He stops in the doorway and glances back at her. "Uh, since Arata and I seem to bother the Fourth Division...how about I take you out for a drink as my way of saying sorry, Lieutenant? I know a good bar in the World of the Living. Kouta and I went there on leave once before."

"I-I don't really drink."

"Oh...never mind, then. See you around." Ren steps forward and Isane suddenly catches the sleeve of his kosode.

"But I-I could make an exception this time, I guess." He flashes a smile and the tall Lieutenant can't help but smile herself. She'd only ever seen him smile one other time and now is just as amazing. "Shouldn't we request some-" Ren catches her hand in his and smiles even broader.

"Don't worry about that. Captain Unohana, Harribel and Arata are all in the World of Living doing something else. They won't even know that we went of we don't tell them, Kotetsu..."

* * *

- - The World of the Living - -

"Hmmm...we have strange friends," mutters the young Captain. He sits behind the Shark Queen knee's raised up on either side of her and arms circling her trim waist. The sun is beginning to disappear beyond the horizon and the sky is alight with a myriad of beautiful colors. "Tia?"

"I am aware of that," replies Tia softly, glancing over her shoulder at the young Captain. After a moment she looks across the beach at Jushiro and Unohana. The two Captains sit very close together, watching the sun-set like the others. "Strange that Unohana and Ukitake don't seem to be together. As two of the oldest Captains within the Soul Society it would stand the reason that they've known each other for quite some time..."

"They're probably afraid of ruining their friendship but...I think they need a little push."

"Is that wise?"

"Probably not. But what are the odds of this blowing up in my face?"

"Considering your luck...fairly good, actually." Tia glances over her shoulder at him. "We shouldn't get involved in things that don't concern us, Daisuke. Bad things happen when people do something like that." He chuckles a bit and then kisses her softly.

"I had no idea that you were so concerned about me."

"Well, I'm usually the one that's standing there when things blow up in your face, aren't I? And besides that...isn't it normal to be concerned for the well-being of the one you're in love with?" He kisses her again and nods.

"It is, and I love you, too. But...I owe the both of them so much, Tia. I owe _everyone_ here so much. They all helped me get where I am, helped turn me into the person I am."

"Hmm...so, Lieutenant Ise helped you, as well?"

"Hah. I think 'everyone' sounds better then 'everyone but Nanao', don't-" He notices the mischief gleaming in her sea-green eyes and grins broadly in response. "Now, _that_ is what I'm talking about, Tia."

"I thought the point of today is for me to relax, not focus on someone else." Daisuke nods in understanding but Tia sighs a bit. "You know, you don't owe them a thing, right? Everything they did for you was of their own free-will...but I don't suppose telling you that will make you feel absolved of your perceived debt to them. It's an annoying trait of yours, that honor."

"Mm, most would say endearing."

"One day it's going to get you killed, Daisuke."

"Well, in that case, I guess I'll just have to be on my toes and stick close to my capable Lieutenant, won't I?" Tia smiles in response and then turns her head up to kiss him softly.

"So...what are you planning for them?"

"I'll think of something, I'm sure. Until then, let's just enjoy this moment, huh...?"

* * *

- - The Soul Society - -

Early morning sunlight streams into the room, knocking away the cool summer-night's chill as it does so. It splashes across both figures waking the woman, who slowly leans up to look in the direction of the sun. It is just beginning to break the horizon, breathing some life back into the world around them. Her sea-green eyes scan the mess of a room. Clothes lay forgotten and tossed aside in haste and a slight heat creeps into her cheeks, hidden behind mask-fragments of a grim-smile.

The Shark Queen gazes down at the young Captain sleeping peacefully beside her. She'd been her seven months now...seven months spent working side-by-side with Daisuke. It's time she can recall as the happiest of her life...and that a Shinigami should make her feel that way still doesn't cease to amaze her. Before she can stop herself, a single hand comes down and gently brushes a few stray strands of black hair from his closed eyes.

His amber eyes open slowly and he gazes up at her, a smile slowly forming on his face. "Good morning," whispers Daisuke in greeting before slowly leaning up. He cups her face in his palms, stroking his thumbs across her mask-fragments and kisses where her lips would be. "You know...I really prefer you outside of your gigai."

"Outside of it?" asks Tia. "With my mask-ragments?"

"Is it strange that I prefer the _real_ you?" The Shark Queen it silent for a moment before touching her forehead to his.

"Who knows? But, then again...when have you ever cared about being strange?" He chuckles a bit in response and offers only a shrug before she leans back. Tia turns to look at the sunrise and then stands, approaching the open shoji screen to gaze out at it. "It...never goods old."

"What do you mean?"

"Watching the sunrise. When I cam here I watched the sunrise through the bars of my cell in the First Division...that was actually the first time I can ever recall seeing one." Daisuke nods solemnly in understanding. "Before I never had any desire to leave Hueco Mundo and now...I couldn't imagine ever wanting to go back to a place where the sun never rises. But sometimes...as an Arrancar I'm not sure I belong in this world of light..."

A pair of arms gently circles the Shark Queen from behind and holds her tight. "You belong here, Tia. You belong here because you chose to free yourself from that darkness and not be blinded by hatred. Your actions in these past months have caused many people, not just within our Division, but all of them to question their tightly held beliefs regarding you kind. Without meaning to...you affected a change in peoples way of thinking."

"But is that a good thing?"

"Tia?"

"If they grow lax around Arrancar...they will die. In all the thousands of other Hollow and Arrancar I've encountered I can name only one other that did not despise Shinigami or look down upon Humans as nothing more then a meal." Tia captures his hands in her own. "We Arrancar are beasts...no...we're far worse because we have the capacity to understand what we're doing is wrong and the ability to chose to do the right thing."

"You're no beast, Tia." He holds her tighter and she glances back at him, sea-green eyes meeting amber. "Never were."

"Some would disagree."

"Then they don't know you. The Tia I know...is _not_ a beast." He captures her hands and squeezes them lovingly while he offers her a smile. "You shouldn't focus on the past because you'll lose sight of the present and the future. A bright future in the Soul Society, at that...and hopefully one with me?" Tia chuckles a bit and nods in agreement. "Then, don't worry about anything else. Things like Arrancar and Shinigami are small details in the big picture."

"Me being an Arrancar and you being a Shinigami are small details?"

"In my eyes...you bet. It doesn't matter to me that you're an Arrancar because I love you. If you were a Human or a Quincy or a Shinigami, I'd love you all the same, Tia." The Shark Queen chuckles again and squeezes his hands softly as she turns back to the sunrise.

"Is it really that simple, Daisuke?"

"Shouldn't love be...?"

* * *

- - Hidden in the Soul Society - -

Shadows encompass the room that the figures reside within, shadows so thick that even were light able to pierce the room it would be doused immediately. At the head of the table a man sits, gazing at a picture in silence. "Ren Aizen," comments the man, tossing the picture into the middle the table. "It would appear...he has his father's potential but lacks the will to unlock it."

"Should we proceed as planned?" asks one of the figures.

"He's currently under the protection of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku, three of the most accomplished and powerful Shinigami in the entire Soul Society..." He pauses for a moment reclines further in his chair. "...and then there is former Tercera Espada Tia Harribel and the newest Captain Daisuke Arata."

"It shouldn't be difficult if we can get the boy alone with just Daisuke Arata. He is the weakest of them all."

"Do not underestimate him," speaks another of the figures. "He has been mentored by Kisuke Urahara, the brightest mind the Soul Society has ever seen in its long history. That man has knack for finding students with talent and nurturing it. Having been trained by that man...he will no doubt prove to be a formidable opponent."

"You sound scared!"

"Not in the slightest. I am simply being realistic."

"Just as well," adds yet another voice, a woman this time. "Both former Tercera Espada Tia Harribel and Captain Daisuke Arata have developed quite the soft spot for Ren Aizen. Both will prove to be even more dangerous once our intentions come to light and they are pushed."

"What of his friend, Kouta Ryuu? It's come to my attention that the Kido Corps has inquired about him several times. Many consider him to be quite the expert with offensive and defensive Kido. He could prove to be quite the thorn in our side."

"He possesses neither a Shikai nor a Bankai. He poses no threat as he is."

"All situations must be considered and all precautions taken to ensure our success."

"If that is the case...we also must consider that now that Kisuke Urahara's banishment has been lifted he may come running to the defense of his pupil and the Soul Society. If that were to occur then Yoruichi Shihoin will come as well. That would prove to be an unfavorable situation."

"And what of _them_?" questions the woman.

"Everything is under control," the man at the head of the table tells them. "_He_ has provided us with all the information we'll need to counter any opponent that might stand against us, as well as the location of _it_. We will deal with any other problems as they arise." The door to the room opens with a loud 'bang!' and the sound of footsteps approaching the table sounds. All eyes turn towards the figure and the man at the head of the table slowly stands. "Welcome back...Mayuri..."


End file.
